LEAGUE OF LEGENDS: LEANDRO'S JOURNEY WITH THE HEROES
by LeandroIan102697
Summary: Leandro Ian Estrella is supposed to have a normal life as a 4th year college student in the Philippines, that is his life will be changed when he and his friend, Rey Joshua Salin entered the world of Valoran, the world he sees in the game, but never in reality. As he going to fight as a new champion, he met new friends and heroes as his allies. OC x Ashe & Rey x Caitlyn.
1. CHAPTER 1: THE SUMMONER'S RIFT

_**League of Legends: Leandro's Journey with the Heroes**_ By: Leandro Ian Sales. Estrella

This fanfic is my way on how to give enjoyment to my friends by creating stories, either original works or fan fictions. **Do not attempt to copy this fanfic and claim it as your original masterpiece, or else you will against the Intellectual Property Code of the Philippines**. I show this story because it might be an inspiration for all of the readers to create their own fanfic stories. Enjoy!

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Leandro: The Summoners' Rift**_

 _ **December 23, 2017**_ \- The day of the incident

I am dreaming something that comes from my imagination which I'll never forget. I was some sort in another world, fighting different enemies, from the creatures spawning out from a portal, heading to the battlefield, fighting the same race, but in the enemy's side. Aside those creatures, I saw great warriors from different races. I saw superhumans, elves, immortals, and many more, fighting each other for their kingdoms' glory. And when someone tried to kill me by multiple gunshots, a warrior lifted me away from the shots and shoots multiple arrows out of ice. The one who saved me is wearing a cape with a hood, and a female dress, wielding a bow made of pure ice. As I look on the person's appearance, I found out that the one who saved me is a woman. Her hair was as white as snow, her eyes was as blue as ice, and her skin as pinkish white as the cherry blossom petals. After I saw that woman in front of me in my dream, my dream ends when I opened my eyes.

My name is Leandro Ian Estrella, 20 years old, a 4th year Education student from the Our Lady of Fatima University. It was Saturday, 7:35 A.M. when I woke up from my blue king sized bed in my house at Coloong 1, Valenzuela City, Philippines. This country is located in the middle of the Southeast Asia, not connected to the other neighboring countries because it is an archipelago. My hair is black, skin is light brown, and my eyes are pure brown.

When I got up from my bed, I heard that the television is on because of the news, loud enough to be heard around the house. When I came down the stairs and take a closer look to know who turned it on, someone called me –

Female: Big brother! It's time to eat!

Leandro: Huh? Oh! It's you Louise. Okay, I'll go there.

Her name is Louise Ann Estrella, 11 years old, my new younger sister, adopted by my parents a year ago. She is currently in Grade 6 because she was in Grade 5 when she was transferred in Valenzuela. Her hair is dark brown, her skin is pinkish white, and her eyes are brown. As her big brother, I am teaching her while we are on a long school break since my father is busy from work while my mother is going shopping for preparing for their own Christmas feast because they lived in Balagtas, Bulacan. She has a long, black hair, normal toned skin, and brown eyes.

7:37A.M.

I asked her while I'm in the table –

Leandro: Louise, how is your Christmas party by your class? I was in my own Christmas party with my classmates and professors.

Louise: It's fun, big brother. We have many games we have played and many prizes we got there. You are correct that Mrs. Fernando is a cool teacher.

Leandro: Cool, isn't she? She is also my teacher before when I was in Grade 5 and 6 in English and Science.

Louise: Ok, now I know why. By the way brother, mom and dad left something to say for you while you are asleep before they left.

Leandro: Hmm? What is it?

Louise: Mom said that your money is in your dresser.

Leandro: Which one? (*opening and closing the dressers*)

Louise: The most bottom of your dresser.

Leandro: Okay, got it!

I found 700 pesos, needed for my expenses in 3 days. Every week, my mom gave me 700 pesos for my 3 day expenses because my mom wasn't always there to give you money because she is at work. When I got my money, I placed it on my black bag. And after that, I returned to my chair and asked Louise –

Leandro: Is there anything mother said?

Louise: Nope, it's father this time.

Leandro: About father? What is it?

Louise: Father said that he needs you to drain the dirty water out of the bathroom before you can go to meet with your friends at Obando.

Leandro: Okay, I'll do it. Besides, I have my allowance for this day.

Louise: So let's eat now!

Leandro: What are the dishes for today?

Louise: Sunny side upped egg and ham, brother.

Leandro: Well it's better than nothing. Let's pray first for now.

When we are going to pray, we put our utensils down, made a sign of the cross and say a prayer. I said –

 _Leandro: O lord almighty from the heaven, give us some of your strength for this day by the help of these dishes in our table, and give us the blessing of the Holy Spirit's light to protect us from harm and evil. From this day on, guide us not just for what is right, but for what is for the good of many men around us._

 _Amen._

Louise: Let's eat!

We ate the food left for us in order to gain strength for the days to come. I ate my favorite ham and eggs, placed on top of the served steamy rice to be heated again on my plate. After we ate our meal, we are doing our chores where I am tasked on draining away water in the flooring of the bathroom, and washing dishes while Louise is in charge on cleaning the tables and keeping our pets well fed.

8:45 A.M.

After an hour, I went to the shower room while holding a towel to take a bath. I still remembered that dream while I'm taking a shower. That woman in my dream is impossible to meet her in real life, that's what in my mind. I might drop my jaw if I saw her in real life, not a cosplayer, but in real life as herself in original.

8:50 A.M.

When I finish on taking a bath, I went outside of the bathroom and went to my dresser to find my clothes. I wear a pair of gray shoes with green shoestrings, a dark blue maong pants, a dark green t- shirt a black baseball cap, and a sword and shield custom made iron necklaces. I brought my black bag with drawing materials, flashlight, an android phone with 2 batteries, an another phone with an antenna for the TV and radio with 2 batteries, a foldable umbrella, 6 chocolate bars, my 700 pesos, a dark blue and light green t shirts as extra clothes, and a black jacket inside. Before I left, I said to Louise –

Leandro: Louise, if I'm not able to come back home, please tell to mother that I'm staying with my friends, okay?

Louise: Okay. Be careful, big brother. Take care.

Leandro: I will. See you later in the evening or tomorrow morning.

Louise: Got it.

9:00 A.M.

From my house, I went to Polo, Valenzuela by tricycle, and after the rid to Polo, I walk for minutes to meet my friend in Catanghalan, a good friend of mine from high school. He is a quiet, but serious person. I first met him when he is grouping with the other guys at the school's stage. To me, he is a good friend because he as once protected me when I'm bullied by a classmate. I met his father and I felt how he handle the family he is in. Even they are poor, he tries to work until to his maximum capabilities of his work. It was a long walk, from walking to the concrete path, to the wooden bridges to meet him.

9:15 A.M.

While I am nearby at my friend's house, someone from my friend's house called me.

Male: Hey Leandro! Over here!

Leandro: Rey! HAHAHA! You are waiting for me to arrive, aren't you?

Rey: Yup. And you are arrived exact on time as you said. So want to play League of Legends?

Leandro: If you are up for the game, let's go.

We walked to the computer shop to meet his acquaintance, Kuya Paolo, Kuya Pao for short. When Kuya Pao saw us, after he checks the list of the time of his customers for the timeout, he was like kneeling and said –

Paolo: Oh my goodness! The masters are here!

Leandro: Kuya Pao! Were Juan Carlo and Vlad here?

Paolo: On your right, on the first and second seats.

Leandro: Okay.

When I'm going to call Vladimir Cruz, or Vlad for short and Juan Carlo Bautista, or Juan for short, I tapped their shoulders and shouting but not too loud –

Leandro: Hey! Hello!

Juan: Yo! What's up!

Leandro: Good.

Vlad: Hey! Nice you are here. The kids will watch over your performance once you take the seat and the game.

Leandro: I know. I called Rey also to play with us. As you know, this guy is expert on using Yasuo, the greatest critical hitter in League of Legends.

Vlad: Hahahaha! Yeah, we know that already.

Juan: After all, he has a pentakill record on his status.

Rey: WTF? You still remembered it huh?

Juan: Of course. We are almost building a team here, just FYI.

Leandro: So are we ready?

Paolo: Wait! I'll join the game.

Leandro: Oh yeah! Katarina Lord leads the way!

Paolo: HAHAHAHAHA. Okay, let's play!

12:15 P.M.

We played League of Legends in Kuya Pao's computer shop in Obando for 3 hours. I am using Ashe, Rey is using Yasuo, Vlad is using Zed, Kuya Pao is using Katarina, and Juan Carlo is using Garen. I am expert on using my champion because of its capabilities of shooting and slowing down enemies with ease. I killed 2 tank-like champions because of Ashe's multiple critical strikes and item builds. I always chose the items like the Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Lord Dominik's Regards, Infinite Edge, The Bloodthirster, Phantom Dancer, and Berserker's Greaves to boost up my champion's abilities. We have succeeded 4 consecutive wins by this combination of champions and items. I said –

Leandro: Guys, I am not going to play for the fifth game for now. You know my classmates are itchy to ask me to join their school armed force in ROTC as their commander of the 1st Battalion, and Rey and I were going to leave to visit another friend. I am going to log in, okay?

Paolo: No problem. Take your time.

Leandro: Okay.

I logged in to Facebook to know what notifications are there now for this day. I have 1 notification from my class group page named as Fatima NCR Force Group saying that they need me as their 1st Battalion Commander of the FNFG. After minutes of thinking, I agreed on being a commander since I'm the highest among the ranks, as a Captain. After my decision, I suggested that the group is needed to be divided into 4 Companies and 8 Platoons, led by the highest ranked commanders. After that, they asked me on what are we going to do next. I replied that I will answer that in a meeting at Room 508 after Christmas break, where we will discuss about our group's problems and needed plans to resolve those. After they agreed, they decided to meet up at 12 in the afternoon to discuss since the students may not be able to excuse anything because they can reach the building in about 3 hours maximum and they are already aware of the meeting. I also said that they will wear their combat gear because once the meeting is now finished; I will transport them in a building for their building clearing training in order for them to know how to breach and clear room by room. After the discussion, I logged out my FB account and called Rey –

Leandro: Rey! Let's go!

Rey: It's time to go already, huh? Oh well. Kuya Pao, we're leaving now.

Paolo: Sure, come back tomorrow if you like.

12:55 P.M.

We went from the computer shop to my friend's house for about 20 minutes by walking. We didn't take a jeepney ride because we can walk from Catanghalan to Obando because of being nearby to it and most of all, we might spend a lot of money in our pockets. I'm the type that chooses the hard way if the easy way has a condition to it. After 20 minutes of walking we went inside of a narrow pathway to meet my friend. When I'm outside, I knocked the door and yelled –

Leandro: EDWIN? It's us! Rey and I are here. Please open the door.

Edwin: Wait for a second. (*opening metal door*)(*THUD*) Nice to meet you guys. Are you here for visiting me?

Rey: From Leandro's face, actually more than that.

Leandro: Actually more than that. I am going to take my M4 Assault Rifle, a Benelli M1014 J.S.C.S Shotgun, PSG1 and M82 Sniper Rifles, an MP5 SMG, a USP 45 Pistol, a bolo knife, and a combat knife that was ordered by the acquisition team I sent last December 20 of this year. Is it there now?

Edwin: Actually, it is on time after transferring it here 7 hours ago before you came here.

Leandro: I see. So can we come in?

Edwin: Of course. It's an honor to be your weapon supplier and a great friend. Come in. I'll show you where it is now.

Edwin let us in to see where the ordered equipments are. When I saw it, I handled all the cases to lift it into the wider area and open it. When I put down the weapon cases and opened it, I saw all of my weapons are all black, because of the possible night operations. I said to Edwin –

Leandro: Nice weapons you have acquired for me. I might almost go to combat with these things now.

Edwin: Yeah. Just be very careful while you are bringing those things. If you want to bring it now, I might help you pack those in your new humvee. OOPS! (*covers the mouth*)

Leandro: Humvee? What was that humvee for?

Edwin: I guess it's no use to cover my mouth anymore. I'm supposedly to give you the humvee as your present for the Christmas. It has triple copper plating for anti EMP measures, gun turret hatch for the machinegun which is either for M240 or the monster weapon, the M134 Minigun, and a turret attachment for the anti tank rocket launcher.

Leandro: Nice present, huh? What is the humvee's color?

Edwin: It was in Universal Camouflage Pattern, like the US Army's camouflage pattern.

Leandro: Wait. Is it registered now in my license?

Edwin: Yes. It is licensed and ready to roll. Here is your key to the car, and this key is for your small armory. It is customized just for you, my friend.

Leandro: Thanks. I know you are the most reliable person I could trust to.

Edwin: Anyway. Be careful on your journey, you see.

Leandro: Huh? Why?

Edwin: Be careful of the vandals on the populous roads. They could smash your car's windows, and discolored your car. You know, those poor, uneducated thugs.

Leandro: Yeah. Don't worry, I have my own garage. Thank god it's good for two cars, you know?

Edwin: Huh? So it's for your car and your parents' car, am I correct?

Leandro: Yup. So, is there fuel on the car's fuel tank?

Edwin: Yup. Diesel was the fuel for this monster car that I gave you. So let's store those weapons and fuel your car up.

Leandro: Thanks for everything, my friend.

Edwin: Don't mention it. Let's go now, shall we?

1:08 P.M.

Edwin, Rey, and I lifted the weapons and ammunitions to the place where Edwin parked my new humvee. When we saw it, I am amazed on how cool it is. Edwin said –

Edwin: Merry Christmas for you pal.

Leandro: Thanks for all the trouble.

Edwin: No problem, my friend.

Rey: So you know how to drive this thing, Leandro?

Leandro: I am well trained to ride muscle cars, you know. I am still a well disciplined driver so I am still follow traffic rules, unless war rages on.

Edwin: Good for you that you are a well disciplined one.

Rey: So, shall we go take a look inside?

Leandro: Absolutely. I will open it now. (*plugging key*)(*unlocked*)(*open*) Okay, hop in! Rey, would you like to store these weapons? I will take a short break and buy some treats for you two.

Rey: Thanks for the treat, man. Just leave these to me.

Leandro: Ok. Just put those weapons in the small armory. Use this key to open the small armory now to begin. (*throwing the key*)

Rey: (*grabbed the key*) Got it. (*opened*)

Leandro: (*sigh*)

Edwin: Problem, bro?

Leandro: Today? No problem actually. If you are talking about problems after the holiday, yes. Since I'm at the end of my course, more responsibility is vested in my shoulders like leading a reserve armed forces group. We could possibly receive 250 M14 Semi Auto Sniper Rifles, 300 M16A1 Assault Rifles, 50 MP5 Sub Machine Guns, 100 Ithaca M37 Riot Shotguns, and 700 M1911 Handguns from the Department of National Defense, Government Arsenal, and the Our Lady of Fatima University Management itself because of the implemented mandatory Reserve Officers Training Corps.

Edwin: So are you prepared for the role of being a battalion commander?

Leandro: Yes, but there are many things I need to know and to teach in order to fulfill this, but one thing is for sure. A consequence of a member is also a consequence on me, that's why I need to observe them, train them, and fight alongside with them. A boss is the one who orders around like he is a person who knows it all, but a leader, didn't tell what the members need to do, the leader is the one who lead alongside them till the very end of their mission. You know they must be well observed and trained.

Edwin: I see.

Leandro: Okay, it's time to buy you some drinks and food for today. I'll be right back. (*leaving*)

Edwin: That man might be a hero someday.

Rey: Not just a hero, man. He is a living legend.

Edwin: Yeah. I wish all of our countrymen were like Leandro. He is fighting for the country with courage, braveness, and loyalty alongside his comrade in arms.

Rey: Yeah. But in this world, only few have nationalism in their hearts, and Leandro is one of the few.

Edwin: Fuck yeah.

Leandro: Guys! Lunch time!

Rey: Hell yeah! All hail the Ashe Lord!

Leandro: Shut up and get something to eat now, will you?

Edwin: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You heard the man. Come on out and eat.

Rey: Fine… fine… I'll eat this food now.

2:20 P.M.

Rey, Edwin, and I eat our meals together as friends. We talked for an hour, including about the last game. Rey talked –

Rey: It's just fucking awesome, I'll tell you. Leandro snipes from his base to the enemy line at the center. One tank like enemy killed after being shot from that point because the enemy is like a peso left on his life and ran for his ass. Damn, it's a fucking shot, that's for sure. Trust me.

Leandro: If you are talking who made the battle on fire, it's you! You made a pentakill record just by using Yasuo. Those enemies are unmatched for your speed and maneuverability on evading such enemy attacks. We almost bowed to him and saying ALL HAIL YASUO LORD! Over and over again, you just fucking annoyed by it.

Rey: Nah. You are the best.

Leandro: Nope, you are.

Rey: Nope, you are.

Edwin: Instead of exchanging praises, I declare you both as the best players.

Leandro: Damn right, dude.

Rey: Good! No more problems.

Leandro: If I could bring pictures of our favorite female champions, it will be awesome.

Rey: Hell yeah. So who are the persons in your home now?

Leandro: My little sister, Louise, why?

Rey: So where are your parents?

Leandro: My parents were at Balagtas, Bulacan, living in their new home. They turned my deceased grandmother's small house into a 3 story house. At least they manage great spaces to it because it is really not that spacious.

Edwin: Nice. So how did you get the money you need?

Rey: Yeah. You got hefty amount on your pocket. How did you get the money you have?

Leandro: Oh that? My parents and my two brothers helped me on the expenses on my everyday life. They sent me 25,000 pesos every month, can't you believe it? Anyway, it is for me and my little sister for that amount of money, you know. I spend that money for the tuition fee, food expenses, water and electricity bills, allowances for me and my little sister.

Edwin: I see. I see now that your little sister is gotten used into your family's situation.

Leandro: Yeah. So, are you finished on the meal?

Rey: Yes sir. Both meals are finished.

Leandro: Give me those. I'll put in on the trash bin. (*thud*)

Rey: Yo! Want to hang out at Edwin's house and take a rest in my place?

Leandro: Sure! I have permission to be in here until tomorrow.

Edwin: Wait, what about your little sister?

Leandro: Oh shit. I forgot about her. I know!

I grabbed my phone to call a relative. Rey said –

Rey: What are you doing?

Leandro: Calling a relative to stay with my sister. Let me just say, a cousin of mine.

Edwin: I see.

Rey: Nice plan.

Leandro (*dialing*) (*beep*) Hello, Reinan?

Reinan: What is it?

Leandro: Would you please take care of my little sister? I'm off until tomorrow.

Reinan: If that's all, I'll go there to take care of her.

Leandro: Thanks, cousin.

Reinan: No problem. Bye. (*off*)

Leandro: (*off*) Hell yeah! And the problem is now finally solved.

Rey: Nice strategy.

Edwin: What are we waiting for? Let's hang out in my house. Come on, you guys. I have one more surprise to Commander Leandro Estrella.

Leandro: What in the hell? Are you serious?

Edwin: Yup.

Leandro: What is it?

Edwin: When we reach it. Come on, let's go.

Leandro: Oh hell… Okay, there will be nothing to lose anyway.

4:11 P.M.

We returned to Edwin's home for another surprise to me. I am waiting very patiently, with no excitement shown in my face. When Edwin went down, he said to me –

Edwin: Leandro, up the stairs. Let's go.

Leandro: What is it? What the fuck? This symbol in this black beret… THAT'S MY GROUP SYMBOL!

Edwin: To pair it with your beret… Here is your combat uniform.

Leandro: Seriously? A Universal Camouflage Patterned Uniform and Battle Gear? You did a very good job, man. And what the hell is this? I have my name and rank on it!

Edwin: To be able to identify you, I put the name on it in order for you to keep it for yourself. You know if I didn't put it, some thieves might snatch these things.

Leandro: Nice. High five, dude.

Edwin: For Commander Estrella's victory!

All: To victory!

Leandro: (*phew*) Are these all of them?

Edwin: Yup. You're good to go.

Leandro: Thanks for the gifts. You are almost gearing me up to battle, you know?

Edwin: Don't mention it. If you like to order more things you need, call me for the order, okay? And one more thing, you know the thing I want for Christmas, next year, yes? You know, I might be a good pilot for your airborne missions.

Leandro: If you want to get a Black Hawk Helicopter and enter to my team, go to a combat helicopter training facility, then join my special military officers' training at the new built Fatima NCR Force Group Fort in Coloong 1, nearby the church, and then get a pilot's license and a gun license for the M240 or a Browning M1919 MG that I might gave you.

Edwin: All written. Okay, all cleared. Good luck, bro. Happy driving!

Leandro: I will.

5:30 P.M.

After I said goodbye to my friend, Rey and I left to Catanghalan to go at Rey's house. While at the road, driving the humvee, I saw something is happening to the view of the road. I said –

Leandro: Whoa! What's happening?

Rey: Shit! A fucking portal of some sort is in our way! Stop the car!

Leandro: Shit! Too fast to slow down! Brace yourself!

Rey: Holy shit!

Leandro & Rey: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (*entered a portal*)(*closes*)

5:32 P.M.

We entered a place that we believed as a portal to another place. When we saw a light, I said –

Leandro: Rey, this ride might end roughly. Wear your seatbelts!

Rey: Got it!

Leandro: Prepare for possible impact!

Rey: I'm already doing it!

5: 38 P.M.

As we entered a light, we saw great structures which are like from ancient times, but not similar to the ancient structures of our world. I stopped the car for now to get my weapons. I said –

Leandro: This place is familiar to me, from these statues with gems, this large crystal in the center, and these smaller crystals. I guess we are at the Summoner's Rift, Rey.

Rey: No shit. I guess you are right. It is indeed the Summoner's Rift. So how can we get the hell out of here? I mean that portal appeared out of nowhere and closes when we entered this place.

Leandro: Rey, grab my bulletproof vest, the PSG 1 Sniper Rifle, the MP5 SMG, the Benelli Shotgun, and its magazine for your protection while I grab my uniform, my M82, my M4, my USP 45, and its magazines for my protection. We will leave my car from here.

Rey: Are you insane?

Leandro: Look. I might be insane on this moment, but look at this place! We are like in the alien territory. We need to know what is this place and we will try to know if there are possible pathways back to our world.

Rey: I guess you got a point. Leandro, may I borrow your cap? Since I have a sniper rifle, I must not be affected by a light or some sort.

Leandro: Sure. Okay, I'll just put my black beret in my head and we're ready to go. Here is your radio, by the way, if anything shit happened.

Rey: Understood. Okay, let's go.

5: 42 P.M.

We went outside of the area to observe the area's activity on the ground. When we saw no movements on the area, I prepared myself. To make a wide observation, I said –

Leandro: Rey, I know you can do the observation and defending by yourself, correct?

Rey: Just straight to the point, man.

Leandro: Okay. You and I will separate for a wider observation area.

Rey: You are fucking nuts. You might kill yourself, dude.

Leandro: You got the point this time. Okay. You will cover my back, understood?

Rey: Roger that, Leandro.

Leandro: Communicate with me with this earpiece, understood?

Rey: Got it.

Leandro: Let's move. Just be careful. We are moving at night.

Rey: Understood. I got your six.

5:53 P.M.

We headed forward, trying to know if there are beings in this area. For minutes, we heard some steel blades, clashing together, gunfire that is roaring the area, and explosions that shaken the ground. I said –

Leandro: I don't know if this is still our world or not. That's why we need to check it out now.

Rey: Got it.

Leandro: Let's move!

5:54 P.M.

We run as fast we could to the area where we heard the sounds of battle. We run as we could. When I saw the area, we couldn't believe it. We saw familiar ancient battle uniforms. When we get closer, someone saw us and attempted to kill us by throwing a large axe. Suddenly, someone protected us using a shield. I saw the face of the one who protected us. I saw an orange haired woman, wearing golden armor suited to her, wielding a sword and shield with the symbol of sun on it. The woman asks us –

Woman: Are you hurt?

Leandro: No. Thanks. What's your name?

Woman: They called me as the Radiant Dawn.

Leandro: The Radiant Dawn? AAAHHH! You are Leona?

Woman: How do you know my name?

Leandro: Long story. For now, is there something do we need to push them back?

Leona: You guys are probably armed, correct?

Leandro: Yeah. With these rifles, we can deal great damage to the enemies.

Leona: I see. Hit those enemies in the left flank. I need to help my ally behind those enemy red creeps.

Leandro: I'll go with you. Rey, suppress those red creeps with your SMG fire. We will rescue someone.

Rey: Got it.

Leona: Garen, protect our allied long ranged fighters. Caitlyn and Jinx, go with this sniper to cover fire for us.

Caitlyn: Absolutely.

Jinx: Okay.

Garen: As you wish.

Caitlyn: Let's go here, young man. Cover fire over here.

Rey: Understood. Leandro, go now!

Leandro: Moving now!

6:00 P.M.

Rey, Jinx, and Caitlyn attack the creeps while Garen protects his allies from creeps' attacks by slashing his blade to the enemies which are closing in. Leona and I were fighting the creeps while on the move to help Leona's ally in the tall grasses.

Leona: Leandro, lift my comrade up and we're out of here.

Leandro: Got it.

Woman: Who are you?

Leandro: Wait. You are Ashe?

Ashe: How do you know me?

Leona: Come on. Let's go!

Leandro: Let's go Ashe. We have no time. We need you to get out of here. It's too dangerous.

Ashe: Understood.

Rey: Come on, Leandro! Faster, will you?

Caitlyn: Continue shooting!

Rey: I'm on it.

Leandro: Here we are now! Let's go!

6:03 P.M.

But something happened. From the shading of the forest, someone throw a dagger in my upper left portion of my back.

Leandro: Run! AGH!

Leona: Leandro!

Leandro: Go! Leave me now! Quick! I'll cover fire for you.

Female Enemy: Well… well… A man is sacrificing his life for the many. How heroic. Too bad for you because you are going to die!

Garen: I won't let you do it, Katarina!

Katarina: Garen… Garen… So the Might of Demacia is here to save a weak man?

Garen: He is not weak! He offered his life for his comrade in arms that he just knew. He may be as weak as you think he is, but he has a heart of courage that could face anything, even death. Now face me, you Noxian. In the name of Demacia, you will die!

Katarina: Too bad, I'll leave you guys for your show.

Ashe: I won't let you escape!

Ashe fires her Enchanted Crystal Arrow, a large arrow that freezes the target. After got hit with the arrow, Katarina can't move.

Katarina: What? I can't move! Help! Help! AGH! (*faint*)

Garen made Katarina unconscious when he smashes his sword (the flat part) to Katarina's head.

Garen: You are now neutralized.

Leandro: (*breathing heavily*) Someone… AGH!

Ashe: Young man! Come on! Open your eyes, please!

Garen: Quick! Leona, grab Leandro. I'll grab this woman. We will teleport now to the base! Let's hurry!

Leona: Okay.

Jinx: Come here, Rey. Hold our hands!

Rey: Huh? Why?

Caitlyn: Please, do it!

Rey: Okay.

Leona: Teleport us, now!

Garen: Here we go!

6:10 P.M.

From the battle zone, all of us were teleported to the place where Rey and I came from. While I'm on Leona and Ashe's arms, Leona said to me –

Leona: Leandro, please live for us. You need to live!

Leandro: Ashe... I'm sorry… for being such burden… to all of you. I'm sorry…

Ashe: Don't apologize. You saved me. Come on, young man. Just hold on. It's time for me to secure your safety. We will never let our ally die.

Leandro: I'm… trying… to… hold on.

Garen: Where's the healer? WHERE'S THE HEALER!

Healer: MUNDO!

Garen: Dr. Mundo, please heal this man. He is close to death.

Dr. Mundo: Mundo will do it.

Rey: What is he saying?

Garen: He said, leave it to me.

Dr. Mundo: Mundo must have space. Please let Mundo do the job.

Rey: Give Dr. Mundo some space.

Leona: Give him some space. He will give him the revival fluid. The fluid will give Leandro in order for him to heal his wounds on the body, and regain strength faster.

Rey: Please sir, help him.

Dr. Mundo: Mundo will inject him the strength syringe.

Garen: He'll inject it now.

Leandro: AGH! Oww… that dagger is giving me pain in my back you know.

Leona: Leandro! You're safe!

Leandro: Ouch! Oww… oww… oww… Leona, my back hurts.

Ashe: Are you okay?

Leandro: What the? My strength is back. Thanks, sir.

Dr. Mundo: Mundo's role is to save lives.

Garen: I'm glad the young man is safe.

Leona: So where's that assassin?

Garen: She is now at the cage which is made of strong pure steel.

Leandro: Wait. Are those bars strong enough to withstand the assassin's dagger attacks?

Garen: No dagger of hers that could break the bars. Justice is very swift. Anyone who did good deeds shall be given the good treatment while the bad ones deserved judgment.

Leandro: Anyway, back to the question you want to ask me. Want to know why I know you guys?

Leona: Yes. It is strange though.

Ashe: Yeah, same here. Please tell us why.

Garen: Yeah. We need the truth.

Leandro: Once I answered that question, please believe in me. I'm a man who promises the truth shall be only told.

Garen: The man has a point. If he is an enemy, we might expect lies. In his case, he is our ally, a man who knows what are the meanings of truth, justice, loyalty, and many things that embodies the man of truth.

Ashe: Since he saved me, I'll trust him. Whatever he said, I'll trust him.

Leona: Me too. You guys trust him too, correct?

Dr. Mundo: Yes. Mundo believes him.

Caitlyn: He is brave enough to prove himself worthy. He is a young man who chooses to sacrifice himself in order to save the lives of many even he is facing the death.

Jinx: A loyal man is a man who is proven for his self sacrifice. He is a man should be well respected.

Leandro: Thank you. Actually, I know all of you because… you are part in a game in our world. It has the same names, same outfits, and same powers as yours.

All: WHAT?

Ashe: Whoa! Seriously?

Leandro: Yeah, it's true. I speak no lies.

Leona: That was surprising.

Caitlyn: Nice.

Jinx: It is. So how do we look on the game you have said?

Leandro: In every champion, there are many skins or what should we say as other new looks. For example, Ashe is a queen, while Caitlyn is an officer.

Ashe: Queen, huh?

Garen: How about me? How do I look on my other forms? Are they still glorious like me and the kingdom of Demacia?

Leandro: Of course! Additionally, you are the hardest to beat and the strongest among the rest of the heroes because of your thick body armor and your great sword.

Garen: Thanks for informing me about my other selves. I'm glad they are still glorious like me. HAHAHAHAHA!

Ashe: Leandro, if I'm the queen, there should be a king also, correct?

Leandro: Yeah, you're right.

Ashe: If I'm the queen, who is the king?

Leandro: Tryndamere, the Barbarian King.

Ashe: Tryndamere? Oh yes. I made an alliance with him in order to deter Sejuani from taking any aggressive action. He is the strongest among the barbarian group.

Leandro: I see. You're the person I admired for your peaceful resolutions for uniting your country.

Ashe: Really?

Leandro: Yes. That's why I want to join you on your plan on reuniting your country. With your guidance to your kingdom, you might be the very role model of being a leader. We will stop the enemies who attempts to disrupt your vision of peace, either in peaceful or in violent way.

Ashe: If you are decided, I will accept it.

Leandro: For making this formal, I will declare my oath of allegiance.

Ashe: Understood.

6:23 P.M.

I kneeled to Princess Ashe and said –

Leandro: I, Leandro Ian of the Estrella family, make an oath of allegiance to the princess of the Avarosan tribe, Princess Ashe to support her peaceful resolution to end the war. With my knowledge, skills, and power, I will ensure your country is safe from any threat.

Ashe: I, Ashe of the Avarosan tribe, granted your allegiance, Sir Leandro Ian of the Estrella family, for your purpose of supporting me in my plan on uniting Freljord once again.

Leandro: I'm glad that I'm on your side, Princess Ashe of Freljord.

Ashe: Rise, young warrior. For this day on, we will unite my country as one and see the future of Freljord as a great nation that will prosper in many years.

Leandro: Understood.

Ashe: So, you're a rifleman?

Leandro: Yes. I'm expert on all weapons of my world. Mainly, we have rifles in our world, good for Caitlyn here since she is an expert marksman.

Caitlyn: Hmm… Well, we can check your world sometimes.

Leandro: If we could go now, I may go there to give you one.

Leona: What do you mean by, if you could go now?

Leandro: We went in this world by accident. Rey and I are supposedly to go in Rey's house when a portal or some sort that teleported us in here.

Garen: Did you know why?

Leandro: No. It just appeared fast like a blink of an eye.

Rey: It is colored blue and white. When you entered that portal, you will feel that you are still on a flat road. You will never feel any shaky feeling while on the move. We don't know if we move by our own vehicle, or by some sort of power. It just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of us.

Leona: I see. Probably, your world is now connected to this world.

Leandro: Connected? How?

Young Woman: Then let me explain about this.

Caitlyn: Madam Lux!

Garen: Luxanna?

Leandro: Wait. That's Garen's little sister!?

Rey: Seriously, you don't know, Leandro?

Leandro: Of course not! I don't know that Lux is Garen's little sister!

Lux: Okay, I will discuss about the portal connection to the other worlds.

Leandro: Please proceed.

Lux: Many worlds are connected to this portal. You two are probably teleported chosen because you were destined to be the warriors of your world.

Leandro: Warriors of our world?

Lux: Correct. Some theories why there are connected because a warrior is destined to be fall in love in a warrior which is their opposite sex. In other words, man destined to love a woman.

Leandro: Destined to be…

Lux: You two are from the new world, correct?

Leandro: Yes madam.

Rey: We came from the world known as Earth.

Lux: I see. If you want to return to your world and this world, use these rings. These might help you on returning back home to your world.

Leandro: What is this for?

Lux: That ring will help you return or go to another place by saying or thinking the name of your world you are living in. Just say or think about the place you want to go. If you want to return here, aim your ring to the place where it is wide enough for your transport to travel here. After you aim it, tell the ring what place you want to go. Once the portal is opened, and you entered to the world you are now, close it by focusing into the ring and imagine the portal to be close like the solid gates of the sacred temple.

Leandro: If there is an enemy attack inside the portal, what will happen?

Lux: On the portal you entered, if the enemy is trying to destroy it, the damage will return to them because the walls are layered of karma effect walls. If you do something good, the walls will do something good too in return for you if you do something bad, the walls will do the same to you.

Leandro: I see. Thanks for the ring, Miss Lux.

Lux: No problem. Just don't tell anyone about this, unless it is necessary to do it. And one more thing, don't give the ring to anyone. It might expose that there is another world aside from this place which endangers the lives of many men.

Leandro: Yes, ma'am. We will keep this as a secret. We will tell no one about this world. Sir Garen, where is that assassin? The one named as Katarina, where is she?

Garen: In prison. She is currently guarded by Yasuo and Blitzcrank.

Leandro: May I go there?

Garen: What are you going to do?

Leandro: I will ask several questions on this assassin.

Garen: Are you sure?

Leandro: Of course. I'm trained as well as an interrogator in my world. I'm trying to gain information as I could in order to know the opinion of two sides.

Garen: I understand. Blitzcrank, open the gate please.

Blitzcrank: On it. (*open*)

Leandro: I'll get something I might need.

6:43 P.M.

I went to my humvee to get my things, including a notebook, a pencil, 2 bottles of water, an android phone, and 8 pieces of candy. When Garen and the other heroes saw my humvee, Leona asked –

Leona: What is this monster? Is this some sort of transport you use?

Leandro: Yes. This one is called as High Mobility Military Vehicle or Humvee for other terms.

Leona: Humvee? What is this monster mainly used for?

Leandro: It is a militarized version of our land transports. Its role is to transport soldiers to travel faster, to gain distances for their reconnaissance missions in the field. We have so many vehicles in our world. We have land vehicles, naval vessels, and air vehicles. There are too many to explain it, one by one.

Leona: How does it move without horses?

Leandro: In our world, this kind of vehicle doesn't need horses. It is powered by engines, machines that could help move transports without horses.

Leona: I see.

Caitlyn: So this vehicle is yours?

Leandro: Yes. I just got this from a friend for just this afternoon in my world.

Ashe: Nice. I guess your friend is a real friend indeed.

Leandro: Yeah. Well, I'll go to the detention center now to interrogate this female assassin who tried to kill me. Garen, keep an out. There might be enemies around the base.

Garen: Don't worry about it. You may go now.

Leandro: Okay. I'm entering now.

 _ **END OF FIRST CHAPTER**_

Thank you for reading this chapter. I will try to do my best on making more chapters as I can.

\- Leandro Ian Estrella


	2. CHAPTER 2: FRIENDS AND LOVERS

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Leandro: Friends and Lovers**_

6:50 P.M.

I entered the detention center and waited for Katarina, the one who tried to kill me, to sit and talk. When I saw her, I said –

Leandro: You're name is Katarina, correct? You are from the kingdom of Noxus?

Katarina: You are well informed. How did you know me despite you only met me when I tried to kill you.

Leandro: If I answered that question, would you believe me?

Katarina: If there is nothing going to lose, fine. Besides, I'm caged here.

Leandro: Yeah, I see it already. Are you prepared for my answer?

Katarina: Yes.

Leandro: You know you guys are based on a game.

Katarina: Are you serious?

Leandro: Yes. And your eyes and my device can prove it.

6:56 P.M.

I showed her videos on how she did the combos, and I told about her story, from when she became an assassin, to the mistake that leaves a wound on her face. She said –

Katarina: I can't believe it. You know the whole story, from that device.

Leandro: Surprised? Well, I don't know if I'm in a game or I'm in the real world.

Katarina: Well you know already this is the real world since I stabbed you with my throwing knives.

Leandro: As there is someone says, "Truth is painful".

Katarina: You got a very accurate point. Umm… What is your name, young man, by the way?

Leandro: Oh yeah. Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Leandro Ian Estrella. You can call me Leandro.

Katarina: Nice to meet you, Leandro.

Leandro: Want candies?

Katarina: If you want to do it, do it.

Leandro: Alright then.

7:01 A.M.

I grabbed my candies from my pocket. When I place it on my table, I asked her –

Leandro: So, what flavor of candy did you want? You may choose all of them Katarina, it is on your choice.

Katarina: Which one is sweet in flavor? You know, I like eating something sweet, since when I was a kid.

Leandro: Cherry, lemon, and orange are the sweet flavors you want. Here, take these candies.

Katarina: Uh… thanks. Umm…

Leandro: Want something to ask?

Katarina: Actually, yes. If you please, don't tell to your friends. It's only for the two of us.

Leandro: I understand. But please, for one condition.

Katarina: What is it?

Leandro: Join us. This is the way to help to forget the past.

Katarina: I guess I might refuse that.

Leandro: Why?

Katarina: Because If I agreed, the Hand of Noxus will punish me for betraying my country.

Leandro: I know the person you referred to. Are you talking about the one named Darius?

Katarina: You know him?

Leandro: Never met him in person, but I know he is a merciless person, from his looks and attitude. As I know, he wields an axe. He will kill anyone who stands in his way.

Katarina: That's why I will refuse now. If I join you, that means I betrayed my commander's orders. He will also hunt me down, as they hunted you and your team.

Leandro: If that's what you are saying, I would rather die for my friends than my friends die for me. I am a man of my word.

Katarina: But how long can you fight? You can't beat him.

Leandro: I don't step backwards when I fight my enemy in my front. I will fight until I became like a slaughtered animal in Darius eyes, or until he dies with my hands on his bloody neck. I fight not just for my country, I fight for my friends. Please, Katarina. Fight not just for your country, it is fighting for the thing what it is right. If you think you are forced to do the wrong thing, don't do the wrong thing. Fight for what is right.

Katarina: I understand. Before I go back to my cell, I would like to apologize for the wounds I gave you.

Leandro: This wound? I'm fine now. And I feel even comfortable when you are with us now. I'll tell Garen to release you because you are now our ally.

Katarina: Are you sure?

Leandro: I'm a man of my word. I'll do what I say. Just wait there okay? I'll be right back.

Katarina: O… okay.

7:12 P.M.

I left the detention center for awhile to talk to Garen.

Leandro: Sir Garen, I would like to talk to you.

Garen: Just call me Garen only please.

Leandro: Okay. Garen, I have talked to Katarina.

Garen: And?

Leandro: I would like to release her from the cell.

Garen: Are you really serious? You want to let the assassin free, the one who tried to kill you?

Leandro: Listen, I have spoken to her. She is forced by Darius, the Hand of Noxus.

Garen: Darius? That madman will pay. Okay, I'll agree to your terms, but on one condition, my friend.

Leandro: I'm all ears.

Garen: Always be with her side. If you can prove it, I might consider her as my ally. You know why?

Leandro: Yeah. If it is because of the Demacian- Noxian conflict, I'll do my best to make you comfortable when you are on her side. If that's all, condition accepted.

Garen: Just be careful, okay? You know there are shit happens here.

Leandro: Understood. It's okay to free her now.

7:18 P.M.

After our agreement, Katarina is freed from prison. She said –

Katarina: Sigh… I'm free once again.

Garen: Katarina, we made an agreement to free you, in condition of that you must always with him.

Katarina: Yeah. I know.

Leandro: Don't worry, Garen. I'll observe her.

Garen: If you want, get some weapons here and items you need on this store.

Leandro: Uh, I don't have the same currency as yours.

Garen: Don't worry. You have it already.

Leandro: Huh? Where?

Garen: In a sack at your vehicle. Look!

Leandro: That is impossi - WHAT THE FUCK!

7:22 P.M.

When I checked the back of the vehicle, I almost dropped my jaw and slipped to the floor when I saw sacks of gold coins.

Ashe: What is going on?

Leandro: Where are these sacks of gold coins came from?

Katarina: Maybe because you killed many creeps in the battle, that's all I know.

Leandro: I see. So how did it got here?

Leona: Maybe it is because the only property you owned was that vehicle. Each champion has storage for their coins. If not, in your case, possibly it is in the property you owned, like your car for example, Leandro.

Leandro: That's a great possibility. Someone or something thought my car is some sort of coin storage.

Ashe: If you don't like it, we will ask the store owner to help you have your own gold coin container nearby his store.

Leandro: Fine to me.

Ashe: Come with me.

7:24 P.M.

Ashe and I went to the shop to ask its owner to give me a coin container. She yelled –

Ashe: Ma'am? Are you there?

Owner: Oh hello there, young lady. How may I help you?

An old woman just appeared out of his store. Ashe said –

Ashe: A friend of mine is hassled by these coins. Mind if you give us a coin container?

Owner: Who is that person? May I see that person?

Leandro: Nice to meet you ma'am.

Owner: It's nice to meet you. What is your name, young man?

Leandro: I am Leandro Ian Estrella, from the world known as Earth. I'm just new here, so I don't know what to do. That is why my friend asks help in my place.

Owner: Leandro, huh? Actually, you are just in time to receive it today.

Leandro: Oh! Thank you so much, ma'am.

Owner: Oh come on, enough the flattery. Anyway, you and that white haired woman…

Leandro: Yes?

Owner: Are you two lovers?

Ashe & Leandro: What? (*blush*) Why do you ask? (*blush*)

Owner: You were very close on each other. I almost imagine you two are lovers.

Ashe: Please stop it.

Lux: What's wrong? Don't you like him?

Ashe: Ah! Did you just?

Lux: I'm reading your mind, yes.

Ashe: Wah! Whoa… WHOA! I'm slipping! AH!

Leandro: Whoa! AGH!

Ashe and I slipped on the floor. When I am rubbing my head, trying to ease my pain, I just touched something I must not touch.

Leandro: Oww… That hurts. (*squish*) Wait. What is this squishy thing in my hand?

Ashe: That's me you are touching, you pervert!

Leandro: AHK! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear it! Please calm down.

Rey: If I were you, I must run now.

Ashe: You will pay for it, you pervert.

Leandro: (*gulp*)

7:30 P.M.

Because I touched her breasts (even it is an accident), she is blushed and angry at the same time, while I am scared because of her angry face. She grabs her icy bow, the bow of Avarosa, and her arrows and aimed at me.

Ashe: You…. YOU… Prepare to die, you pervert!

Leandro: SHIT! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPP! She is unleashing her multiple shots! Help! OUCH! OUCH! Stop it! OW! OW! OW! Please stop! I'm sorry!

Ashe: I'll kill you, you bastard! ENCHANTED CRYSTAL ARROW!

Leandro: YIKES! That was close.

Ashe: I will not stop until you die!

Leandro: HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!

Rey: Hell yeah, one point for the commander. Caitlyn, would you lock me up in your cell with you?

Caitlyn: Huh? Why?

Rey: So that I will be with you forever.

Caitlyn: (*blush*) You made my heart beat when I heard that.

Rey: I hope you like it.

Caitlyn: Shall we go over there? I would like to talk with you.

Rey: Sure, if you want to. (Hell yeah!)

Caitlyn: Come here. We will have a long conversation, and some checking if you want.

Rey: (*blush*) If you say so.

Lux: We must return to Demacia for our dinner. Are you ready?

Garen: Yes. (*vanish*)

Leandro: HEY! HELP ME!

Ashe: Got you! Wait! Not getting slipped again! WAH! (*thud*)

Leandro: Shit! Not again! AH! (*thud*)

7:35 P.M.

And once again, we got slipped. This time, Ashe touched the thing men have. When we recovered from the pain from getting slipped to the rocky floor, Ashe said –

Ashe: Ouch! That hurts.

Leandro: Are you okay?

Ashe: Yeah (*squish*) Wait. Why is this stick so soft?

Leandro: AHK! What the? You're touching my stick!

Ashe: Wah! My bad! (*blush*) I'm sorry.

Leandro: Ehh… No problem. We are always slipped in here, so it's fine. Let's go to my humvee in order for us to rest.

Ashe: Thanks. If you want, you can take some rest too with me.

Leandro: Are you sure? No problems now?

Ashe: Yes. We'll cover ourselves with the cape to make our sleep even better.

Leandro: If you wish.

Katarina: Where do you want me to sleep?

Leandro: Oh yeah. You can take a rest in this seat. It can be bent into a small bed.

Katarina: Thanks.

Leandro: Come in. You need some rest.

Katarina: Uhh… Thanks for everything. I'll go to rest now.

Leandro: Okay. If you need anything, call me right away.

Katarina: Understood. Good night, Leandro.

Leandro: You too. Take a good rest.

7: 41 P.M.

After I took care of Katarina, I went back to take a rest myself. Ashe said –

Ashe: Come in now. You need to rest.

Leandro: Thank you, Princess Ashe.

Ashe: Don't call me like that. Despite I'm a princess of my tribe, we are friends now. So call me Ashe only, okay?

Leandro: Understood, Ashe.

Ashe: Because you saved me, I would like to give you a kiss.

Leandro: Whoa. Seriously?

Ashe: Yes.

Leandro: If that's what the princess wants, I will accept it.

7:43 P.M.

Ashe came closer to me. She holds my back as I hold hers too. Our faces went closer and closer until our lips stick together. She gave me a warm kiss in my lips and holds for a while. When we separate our lips, I said –

Leandro: You know Ashe, you are my first kiss.

Ashe: Really? You don't have a partner? Someone you love for the rest of your life?

Leandro: Unfortunately, I don't have. From my birth to this day, I have no partner to give my love.

Ashe: Why?

Leandro: I always focused on helping my community as a citizen of my nation as I studied as a student. I dreamed to be a teacher to be able to help them, and to be a soldier to defend our land. That's why I entered a university to be able to prepare myself.

Ashe: If you want, I'll offer you to teach my countrymen to be the first teacher?

Leandro: Really?

Ashe: Yeah. I am trying to show to the other nations that we people of Freljord are united once again. We need knowledge that might be helpful for us to prosper.

Leandro: If your people needed knowledge that might prosper your country, I will lend you a hand.

Ashe: Thank you.

Leandro: Okay, let's take some rest. We need to gain strength for now.

Ashe: Understood. Good night, Leandro.

Leandro: Good night, Ashe. If you sense something, call me immediately.

Ashe: Understood.

4:23 A.M.

All of us were taking a rest for the night. Even in their battle, the mighty heroes need sometimes a rest. But after many hours, I woke up in my back of my humvee. I said –

Leandro: Humph! (*stretch*) Okay. Good morning, Ashe.

Ashe: Uunngghh…. Leandro?

Leandro: Good morning Ash- SHIT! What the?

When I woke her up, I saw that she is hugging me like a teddy bear. I said –

Leandro: Would you please let me go? I can't breathe.

Ashe: Oops, sorry Leandro.

Leandro: Would you please calm yourself down okay? My back hurts because you hugged me tight, you know.

Ashe: Your back hurts, huh? Come here!

Leandro: What the? Whoa!

4:26 A.M.

Ashe made a devilish smile and pulled my arms near her and closed the backdoor of the car. Ashe said –

Ashe: So you want to get some hugs, huh?

Leandro: Wait, what? AGH! My back! OWW! That hurts! Stop it!

Ashe: Okay, I'll stop it now. (*sigh*)

Leandro: Hey, are you okay? I'm just joking about my back. You may hug me, if you want.

Ashe: Just let me hug you, as my thanks to you. I want to confess… that I really like you, from that day you rescued me. I almost dreamed that you are my knight in shining armor.

Leandro: (*gulp*) (Shit! I know where this happening will lead to.) You…

Ashe: I love you Leandro. From the way you took care of your friends you just known, you give them happiness. That's one of the traits I want to my future husband that I have found in you. Please, let me show you how I love you.

Leandro: (Shit. Goodbye virginity for me.) Wait. Are sure you are ready for this?

Ashe: I am. (*kiss*)

Ashe kissed me slowly in my lips. When I felt her lips in mine, I closed my eyes like I'm dreaming, and hold her back as I laid her down. She also did the same as mine as we kissed. And when we separate our lips, I said –

Leandro: I… I love you, Ashe. I will protect you and I will die for you, if necessary. You are always will be my queen who will see the prospered kingdom of Freljord, forever.

Ashe: Leandro... I will also die for you. I will fight alongside you, until my life is gone.

Leandro: Ashe… Thank you… for everything.

Ashe: Come here.

Leandro: Okay. I love you.

Ashe: I love you too.

5:12 A.M.

I went close to her, giving her a kiss that lasts for several seconds. As we endured the cold morning, we cover our bodies with her cape, to give us warmth from the freezing cold. After an hour, she said –

Ashe: I guess you want me to be your queen.

Leandro: I guess so.

Ashe: Heeheehee. If we have time for fun, I'll go with you, wherever you will go.

Leandro: If you want to go, I'll take you to the beautiful places I know.

Ashe: Sounds good to hear it.

5:14 A.M.

After my agreement with Ashe, Rey interrupted our talk to greet us.

Rey: Hey good morning.

Leandro: Good morning dude… What the… Wait a second. What happened to Caitlyn?

When I saw Caitlyn, sleeping, piggybacked at Rey's, I asked him.

Rey: Caitlyn got asleep when we watched the movies in my phone. Good god, she's sleeping like a cute child, hugging me like a teddy bear.

Leandro: Hahahaha. Anyway, so you have chosen Caitlyn as your wife, eh?

Rey: Huh? I guess so.

Leandro: I promise you. You and Caitlyn are meant to be, unless you have no faith to her.

Caitlyn: Don't worry. I have trust in Rey, so I have no worries, unless he wants to get handcuffed in my bed.

Caitlyn suddenly talks after she wakes up while being piggybacked by Rey. Rey replied –

Rey: Come on, Caitlyn. I promise you, you and me were meant to be. Once that day comes, we will make our sacred pledge to live together.

Leandro: Nice. Good to hear that you have promised that to Caitlyn. I know you finished the course of Hotel and Restaurant Services, so I will expect good foods. Why not start popularizing her city's food industry.

Rey: Hey! That's not a bad idea. You are a genius! I almost plan on building my own restaurant there for my business.

Caitlyn: You're not bad for just a teenager for making an industry plan. Developing food industries among the nations is a great advantage to share knowledge on a nation's culinary cuisine.

Rey: Yeah. I want to know the other nations' cuisines, you know?

Leandro: It is more than that, actually. Aside from negotiation talks, foods can be an advantage for diplomatic relations. It could improve or relations or cool down the tensions between 2 countries. This plan will not work if it is too late to cool it down because a country is an aggressive one.

Garen: I see.

Leandro: Huh? Oh! Garen!

5:18 A.M.

Suddenly, Garen interrupted our discussion as he is teleported back to battle.

Leandro: Oh! You returned! As I remembered, you went somewhere, correct? Is it at Demacia?

Garen: Yes. We just have our dinner with the rest of my family in Demacia. I also stayed on my house to take some rest.

Leandro: Good. Well, I want to finish your fight as possible before I leave this realm. So who will lead the attacks in the 3 sides?

Garen: I will go at the center with Blitzcrank and Yasuo, Caitlyn will be at the left sector with Jinx, my little sister and Rey. In the right will be –

Leandro: Ashe, Leona, Katarina and me.

Garen: With Katarina? Are you sure you want to join her?

Leandro: Yes. I can stop her if she is forced in some point. I will fight her or that man named Darius to end Katarina's suffering.

Garen: If you will face Darius, be careful of his swift axe attacks. He will run towards you and attempts to smash you in the face, like a watermelon.

Leandro: I know. I have equipped myself with special incendiary rounds in my assault rifle, armor piercing rounds on my sniper rifle, and a pistol.

Ashe: If you want, I'll give you this true ice potion.

Leandro: What's the advantage?

Ashe: It will give you the power of ice, just like mine. It will also helps you to be immortal.

Leandro: What is the disadvantage on taking this?

Ashe: You will gain immortality. You will not die while your relatives die by their disease and oldness. Do you want to use it?

Leandro: Not now. I want to use my skills I have. Sometimes I must not be dependent on some powers. I will use those if necessary.

Ashe: I understand if you refuse.

Leandro: Okay. So are we prepared to strike?

All: (*nod*)

Leandro: Let's go.

5:22 A.M.

We divided into 3 teams to strike the enemies. Garen's team was at the mid lane of the area, while Rey is in the top lane, while I am in the bottom lane. When I went to look for enemies in a distance, I used my thermal scope to scan if the area is clear. When I saw one, which is identified as Skarner, I took 2 suppressed shots to scare the enemy out of his hiding place. When the enemy is scared on those shots, he almost said "Shit" to himself when he realized I can see him and he didn't know me on what can I do to shot him down. When he tried to hide again, I shot him in the head with my sniper rifle that ended the enemy's life and returned to the enemy's base, trying to recover from the injury.

Leandro: Okay… time to look for another target.

5:25 A.M.

When I tried to scan the area with my scope again, something moved in the jungle area near my position. I used my thermal imaging scope to know who it is. When I gain visual on the target, I saw a cute poro going outside of the bush. When the little white furry creature saw me, it went headed towards me to request for cuddling. I put my rifle's sling on my left shoulder and I pet him while looking for the enemies. When I put the poro down and went to the other bush, the poro still follows me, wherever I go. I said to the poro –

Leandro: Okay little guy. Just be always at my back. I don't want to let you hurt. Okay?

Poro: (*nod*)

Leandro: Okay. Here! Wear this hat, my little guy. This will help you blend in to the grass when I need you to run. When I say run, you run, do you understand?

Poro: (*cuddling*)

Leandro: That's probably yes, I guess. Let's go, buddy. We will end this battle today.

5:32 A.M.

While Ashe, Leona, Katarina, I, and my little buddy waiting for the attack, I saw a movement at the way. We hide in the tall grasses in order for the enemy will never know where we are. When we saw the figure in the enemy's side, Katarina is hesitated to fight. She said –

Katarina: No… Why is this fate so cruel? Sister…

Leandro: What is happening Katarina?

Katarina: My sister… is here.

Leandro: Shit.

Ashe: What's wrong?

Leandro: Cassiopeia is here. I guess I'll use this sleeper ammunition darts to speed this up.

Katarina: Don't shoot her.

Leandro: Don't worry. This will make her sleep, not kill her.

Katarina: Just don't hurt her.

Leandro: Don't worry. It's just like an ant bite when shot. (*shot*)

Cassiopeia: KAH! (*faint*)

Katarina: Sister! I'm coming for you!

Leandro: Wait! Get away from her!

When Katarina tries to approach her sister, I run to take her away from the area because of what might happen. Ashe said –

Ashe: Watch out! Incoming!

Katarina: Sister! I'll get you out of here.

5:35 A.M.

I saw a giant chained anchor thrown, is heading towards Katarina. When Katarina don't know about it, I pushed her away.

Leandro: Katarina! Get out! (*push*)

I am able to push her and her sister away to an enemy attack. But I am hit instead. Fortunately, am able to defend myself when I am hit on a tree and spits a bit of blood from my mouth. I said –

Leandro: You coward! Show me your face! Come on! I'm not scared of you! Fight me instead of her.

Ashe: NO! Get out of there!

Katarina: Leandro! Get away from there!

I saw a giant armor of steel. When I looked at the enemy's head, I saw 2 circles of blue light inside the helmet, filled with darkness. I said –

Leandro: You are… Nautilus, I presume?

Nautilus: You know my name? You…

Leandro: Yes?

Nautilus: The ones who know about me are the ones who killed me. Are you one of those sailors who killed me?

Leandro: Before I answer that, are you the one who placed Cassiopeia in our path?

Nautilus: No. She is ordered by Darius to find Katarina. Now answer me now. Are you one of the killers?

Leandro: One more question before that. Where is Darius?

Nautilus: I'll never tell you if you don't answer me now! Are you one of those who killed me or not?

Leandro: No, I am not one of the killers. I am from other world.

Nautilus: Liar!

Leandro: Halt! (*aim*)

5:37 A.M.

Nautilus tries to swing his weapon, an anchor towards me. But before he tries to lift his giant anchor, I aimed my assault rifle, putting my trigger finger on the trigger of the grenade launcher and said –

Leandro: Stop what you are trying to do! I have rifles that could bring you down.

Nautilus: Are you serious? Those rifles will not affect me.

Leandro: Nope. These ordinary bullets are not for you. If you don't answer, take this!

5:38 A.M.

I shot a rifle grenade at a pillar, causing it fall towards Nautilus. After a pillar fall, Nautilus is still standing after he protects himself. Nautilus said –

Nautilus: That way of attack… that's from a man I have faced before in a battle. Just who the hell are you?

Leandro: Like I said, I'm from another world.

Nautilus: If you are persistent that you are from another world, show me the proof.

Leandro: Here, take this bullet. That bullet is from my rifle from another world. And another thing, would you like to see this?

Nautilus: What is it? These bullets are indeed different from the others I saw. Show me your proof that you are indeed not from this world.

Leandro: I have a video of you as a champion from a game. Here, I'll show you.

5:42 A.M.

I show his video with my phone. Nautilus said –

Nautilus: What the? Is… that me?

Leandro: Believe it or not this one is indeed you. I know your story. Your crewmates abandoned and let you until you die in the depths of the sea. After many years, you are surfaced from that sea and you tried to avenge your death by killing those who let you die.

Nautilus: You…

Leandro: The question is after you found those and kill them do you think that you will be back to life?

Nautilus: No… but I know I'll be able to have silence in my mind after those years of hunting the killers. Now, I don't have any idea where they are.

Leandro: If you want to avenge your death, would you mind if I lend you a hand?

Nautilus: You know where they are?

Leandro: I don't know exactly where they are, but there is a way to find them.

Nautilus: Are you sure you know it?

Leandro: Remember that I know where they are because I came from another world. Fortunately, I know a person who might lend you a hand.

Nautilus: Who?

Leandro: You know the one named as Kallista?

Nautilus: No. Where is that person?

Leandro: That person is located at the Shadow Isle. If you want to know who killed you, ask her. She might also help you personally to kill those who abandoned you. But it will cost your life for that.

Nautilus: I see. Thank you, my friend.

Leandro: Please join us in return. We are going to fight the Hand of Noxus today so please Nautilus. Help us on this battle. This is the battle we are trying to end. We will end the years of suffering now. Please Nautilus. Help us not just for being an ally, but as your new friend.

Nautilus: You helped me on my problem, so I will help you on that.

Leandro: Thank you… AGH! (*spit*)

5:47 A.M.

Suddenly, a thrown axe hits me on my left part of my chest. When Nautilus examines the weapon and said –

Nautilus: This axe… It's Draven's.

Katarina: Shit. Take Leandro to cover!

Leandro: Nautilus…

Nautilus: Leandro! Don't talk. Stay with us please.

Leandro: I'm okay. We are friends now, right? This man has the strong will. This wound will never kill me easily. AH!

Ashe: Leandro!

Leandro: This man… helps… those who… are in… need. Unnnggghh… (*faint*)

Ashe: His wound is fatal.

Nautilus: I'll handle him. Tell me where to set him down.

Katarina: Here at the bush. It's safe in here.

Ashe: Sorry Leandro. I have to give you this potion.

Draven: Got him…

Nautilus: You…

5:50 A.M.

Draven appeared when my friends are helping me on my wounds. Katarina said –

Nautilus: Shit! That's Draven! Quick! Help him now! I'll cover you.

Draven: Well, so I got it aimed perfectly.

Katarina: Draven! You will pay for this!

Draven: No, you will pay for this. You two betrayed Darius, so that's why he ordered me to kill you both! Now when I saw the reason of your betrayal, I went to kill him first. It looks like it ends well.

Nautilus: Like hell I'll let you live. You killed my new friend, so I will kill you. Prepare for your death!

Draven: Now I saw you two traitors, you will feel the pain.

Garen: Like hell I will let you slip in my hands!

5:52 A.M.

Garen helped us to occupy Draven. He jumped and smashes Draven with his sword. While Katarina and Nautilus fought Draven, Garen said –

Garen: Nautilus, protect them quick. I'll handle this guy.

Draven: If you can.

Draven tried to use his other axe to kill me completely, but it was deflected by Nautilus' steel body.

Garen: You will face me now, you coward.

Garen uses his first move which he will glow his sword and charge through the enemy and uses a hammer style hit. When Garen glows his sword for the attack, Draven says –

Draven: Shit.

Garen: I would run if I were you. Charge!

Draven: SHIT! YIKES! (*run*)

Garen: I won't let you escape!

Draven: YYYYEEEEEAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHH!

5:55 A.M.

While Garen is chasing Draven to hunt him down, Ashe uses the potion to help me. She poured it on her mouth first and passes the potion on me by lips to lips. Even after she poured the potion to my mouth, I'm still not breathing. After a few second, when my body has still no sign of life, Katarina said while she cried –

Katarina: No… Leandro… (*sob*) Why… why didn't I listen to him from the beginning? Please tell me that this is a bad dream.

Leona: What happened?

Nautilus: He died… for us.

Leona: No… (*sob*) You got to be kidding me…

Leona tries to hear any heartbeat in my body, but she heard none, even the slightest of it. She shed tears when she doesn't hear any signs of life and said –

Leona: No… Why did you have to die? I told you… (*sob*) that you will live for us, right? Why did you have to die? Why!?

Katarina: He fought for his friends. He is a great friend… a great man.

Leona: He is truly… a man that I'm proud of. He is the great example of a great ally who must be followed by many generations as a symbol of courage, peace, and loyalty.

Katarina and Leona accepted my terrible fate while Ashe still believes I'll be come back to life. She said –

Ashe: No. Leandro… Please… open your eyes. Please… (*sob*) don't die…

Leona: Ashe… he's gone. He's dead.

Ashe: No…

When she felt that she lost hope on bringing me back to life, even she did her best to bring my life back, she shed tears while hugging my soulless body and said –

Ashe: I still believe he is alive. Please Leandro. You said you will live for us right? (*sob*) Please Leandro… I… I love you… (*sob*) very much. I am in love with you… Please… live for me… my love.

6:00 A.M.

When I heard her voice and felt her cold tears falling from her eyes after I am brought back to life by her potion, I replied to her in my low tone of my voice –

Leandro: Ashe…

Ashe: Leandro?

Leandro: I love you… more than anything I have in this world.

When she heard my voice, she hugged me very hard like she missed me so much.

Ashe: You're alive! You're alive! (*sob*) I thought I will lose you.

Leona: Thank god you are alive.

Katarina: I thought I will lose you.

Leandro: Please everyone, wipe your tears now. I don't want beautiful ladies cry for me. And Ashe, please let me go. I can't breathe.

Ashe: Ah! Sorry for that. I am overjoyed, that's all.

Leandro: Wait a second… How did I… able to come back to life? My wound is gone! How did that wound vanish in just like a blink of an eye?

Ashe: I need to give you my potion. That's my only choice left.

Leandro: I see. Thank you, Ashe, for saving me… from death.

Ashe: I will do anything to keep you safe. That's my solemn promise to you, remember?

Leandro: I remember that. That was our promise of our union.

Ashe: So, let's go?

Leandro: Yeah. Let's finish the fight.

6:10 A.M.

I stood up, loaded my assault rifle, sniper rifle, and grenade launcher before we go. When we are on the way, I saw Garen, handling Draven like a deer. When he saw us, he asked me –

Garen: Are you okay? I saw your great injuries from this man's weapon.

Leandro: Yes. I'm fine now, and it's all thanks to Ashe. Without her potion, I might not be able to live.

Ashe: I'm trying to do my best to save anyone I can.

Garen: Anyway, changing the topic. Now this killer needs a great lesson, your style.

Leandro: Are you sure for that?

Garen: In our law, we let the victim to punish the ones who attempted or did harm.

Ashe: It's time for Draven to pay for his sins.

Leandro: I see. So this is Draven, huh? That's too bad for a "famous" executioner to be bruised like that. So Draven, where is Darius?

Draven: (*spit*) You better learn manners kid.

Leandro: Manners? You think I will respect you after you kill me? In my world, once war starts, respect is only bestowed on our old and new allies while we gave no respect to the enemy. My world faces many wars that tested the strength of trust in each other.

Draven: Aaaannndd?

Leandro: In this world, I still apply that belief that our enemies are not deserved to gain respect and mercy. And in this world now, my current enemy is you and Darius.

6:15 A.M.

After I said that, I armed my assault rifle and aimed at his head. Draven said –

Draven: What are you going to do?

Leandro: Give you a bullet to the head, what else?

Draven: What? You have no rights kid.

Leandro: If I have no right to stop you, who else? If you seek peace, then surrender at once in the name of the league. If you choose the violence of war, I will give you the horrors of war! Choose your fate, Mr. Glorious Executioner. Live in peace or you will rest in pieces.

Draven: Please! I surrender!

Leandro: Are you sure?

Draven: Not sure.

6:17 A.M.

Draven tried to use a dagger to throw it, but I swiftly deflected it by my shot. He said –

Draven: Uh oh.

Leandro: The thing I don't like among the enemies I face is that they are trying on messing me up. If you have decided the war, you may go now in hell with those bad souls whom you killed before.

Draven: No! Please!

Leandro: Farewell. Your soul may now rest in peace.

Draven: No! (*shot*)

Leandro: Rest in peace.

Garen: You sure you don't need his intel?

Leandro: He will lie anyway because he is overly devoted to Darius. More importantly, we saved Cassiopeia from grave danger. All we need now is to move forward to crush Darius and his allies, and destroy the base altogether as a team.

Garen: So what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Cassiopeia: Wait!

Katarina: Sister?! What is it?

Cassiopeia: Be careful. Darius has 5 allies that you need to be aware of. They are more dangerous than you think. Be on alert when you meet them.

Leandro: Who are they?

Cassiopeia: The first one is the one named as Swain.

Leandro: Swain? Not that fucking transforming type of human.

Garen: What's wrong?

Leandro: He's the brain of the Noxian Army which is why Swain is known as the tactician.

Garen: Uh oh. That's some sort of bad news.

Leandro: Who's the next one?

Cassiopeia: The second one is named Sivir, the Battle Mistress.

Leandro: That's one tough opponent too. We must persuade her in our side as possible.

Garen: Why?

Leandro: Sivir's weapon is actually a key to an entrance in Shurima. And the most interesting about her is that she is the descendant of Azir, the Lost Emperor of the Kingdom of Shurima. She might revive Azir from the dead and restore Shurima once and for all.

Garen: Shurima, you say? That's one big trouble.

Leandro: That's why we need her to be on her side.

Garen: If that's your choice, I'll stick to your plan.

Leandro: Thanks, my friend.

Katarina: Who else, sister?

Cassiopeia: The next one is named Ziggs, the Bombardier.

Leandro: A bomber type of champion. It will be tough. And the last champion is?

Cassiopeia: Tryndamere. That one is different. His eyes are glowing red and something flowing on his arms when in rage. He is in some sort of being possessed, I think?

Leandro: Uh-oh. This will be a slaughter. No wait. Maybe massacre.

Ashe: What's the matter? That's my ally, remember? You said he is the king and I'm the queen. We might persuade him.

Leandro: No. He is not the usual Tryndamere you have met before.

Ashe: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Leandro: The Tryndamere which Cassiopeia said is different from the usual Tryndamere. The ordinary Tryndamere I know is that he has the control of his body and mind. Unlike the one Cassiopeia saw, that one is possessed indeed, out of control on mind and body. That Tryndamere is called as Demonblade Tryndamere.

Ashe: I guess that is indeed a bad news.

Garen: Wait. Isn't that a good choice to choose him as an ally?

Leandro: With that Tryndamere on the loose on the enemy side, we are not sure who is he sided to. That will be a major problem or solution. He might kill all of us. It is either this group, his own allies or either the both of us will be killed by this man's outrage.

Garen: I see.

Cassiopeia: And the last one is Rengar.

Leandro: That kitty cat? Even he can use the jungle as his personal play ground; he will meet his match in here.

Garen: You're right. If we are together, we will finish this battle.

Leandro: So Katarina, do you want to take care of her for now and take her to our base?

Katarina: I would like to but do you really want me to do it?

Leandro: You may. In times like these, you must take care of your families while you can because you don't know when you will meet them again.

Katarina: I see. So I will –

Cassiopeia: I'll go… by myself.

Katarina: Are you sure sister?

Cassiopeia: I'm your sister. Noxians are stronger, just to let you know. We are strong. Go with him. He needs your strength.

Katarina: I understand. Here, take this potion. You will need it.

Cassiopeia: How about you?

Katarina: I will just need some killing to heal, that's all.

Katarina shows her Bloodthirster to Cassiopeia. When she saw that, Cassiopeia says –

Cassiopeia: Ah… The Bloodthirster, I see. Take care of her, young man.

Leandro: I will. Take my potion too please.

Cassiopeia: Thank you.

Katarina: Just be careful, sister.

Leandro: Cassiopeia, once you are in our base, take this note to give you the permission to enter the base. It is already in there so you won't have to worry.

Cassiopeia: Thank you.

Yasuo: Well then, I will take her to the base then.

Yasuo appears from the tall grasses of the forest. I said –

Leandro: Thank you Yasuo. You are a great help.

Yasuo: Don't worry. It is just the wind told me to assist you.

6:22 A.M.

Yasuo and Cassiopeia were both teleported back to our base.

Leandro: Let's go!

As we headed to the enemy base, I asked Garen.

Leandro: Garen, how's the situation on the central flank?

Garen: There are no casualties on our side, while many casualties on the enemy's side. We captured many enemies which is a very hard task.

Leandro: Wait. Are you referring to creeps or champions?

Garen: Champions, man. We captured Evelynn, Udyr, Volibear, and Lissandra.

Ashe: Lissandra?

Leandro: Your enemy for the control of the nation of whole territory of Freljord. She is known as the Ice Witch of the Frostguards.

Ashe: I remember that one. So this person who tries to pursue peace is trying to betray me.

Leandro: Yeah. It is unforgivable, correct?

Ashe: Yes. So she is captured huh?

Garen: Yes. And now she tried to get out of the prison, but she is sealed in an anti magic type prison cage, all thanks to Veigar.

Leandro: Veigar? Nice choice. That's one is strong, despite his appearance. He could still pack a punch, you know. Good thing that he is on our side.

Ashe: I see.

Garen: I'll see you on the central flank.

Leandro: I understand. Good luck.

Garen: I'll be going.

Ashe: Good luck.

Leandro: Okay, enough the chatter. Let's go!

6:27 A.M.

We made a run for the assault. And when I saw the second tower, I saw a male figure beside the tower, protecting it. When the figure saw us, he said –

Male enemy: Hold your line or forever you will regret opposing me.

Leandro: That voice… you are probably Swain.

Swain: How did you know me?

Leandro: Easy answer for your easy question.

Swain: And that is?

Leandro: I am from another world. My name is Leandro, from the Estrella clan. I'm here to ask you for your immediate surrender if you wish to have no bloodshed. If not, I will fight you with all of my strength that you might regret opposing me in the fight. Are you going to choose to surrender or die?

Swain: I must apologize, Sir Leandro. I am ordered to not surrender.

Leandro: By Darius, is that it? If that's the case, I might offer you something after the fight.

Swain: What is it?

Leandro: I would like to be an instrument of peace between two kingdoms once the war between Noxus and Demacia stops.

Swain: If you wish. If you really wish to be the guardian of peace, you need to be strong enough to hold the two armies at bay.

Leandro: So this is like a test too more than a battle, correct?

Swain: Sharp mind, young lad. If you like to have the strength beyond Darius', perhaps I could battle you.

Leandro: An honor to accept your battle.

Swain: Are you prepared?

Leandro: More than prepared. I am already battle ready. The question for you, are you prepared?

Swain: Yes.

Leandro: Let's fight!

6:30 A.M.

Now my battle against the finest of Noxian Army starts. It is either victory or defeat for me.

 _ **END OF SECOND CHAPTER**_

Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you will stand strong with me until the final chapter. There will be a surprise, that's for sure. So keep reading and you will enjoy the chapters I made.

\- Leandro Ian Estrella


	3. CHAPTER 3: BATTLE!

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Leandro: Battle!**_

6:30 A.M.

Our advance went on a halt when I faced Swain, a Noxian tactician. When he challenged me on a fight, I accepted it and prepared for battle. Swain said –

Swain: Are you ready to die?

Leandro: I'm not ready to die. It is you are ready to die. Now prepare because this will hurt you a lot. (*dash*)

Swain: What? Where is he? AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

In my speed, I almost like vanished into thin air when I charge at him. Surprised, Swain tries to attack from all sides. But because of my speed, his attacks are useless to me. As I went close to him for the kill, I used my assault rifle to fire in different directions while made fast evasive maneuvers. Swain is suffering in pain as he tries to transform while under attacked. When he transformed, his senses are useless when I attack every senses of his body by my rifle, from the eyes, mouth, ears and tongue. When I'm about to finish him with my sniper rifle, he hits me by a crow. I stepped back a bit and said –

Leandro: How did you?

Swain: Movement can be memorized after repeating it. Even a blind can do it.

Leandro: (Something's not right. Somebody is probably watching me. But how will I know? I know. My flash grenade will do it, I guess.) Guys! Would you please cover your sight?

Ashe: I understand.

Swain: What are you going to do?

Leandro: Hunting something suspicious.

I toss a flash grenade and made a dash to hunt someone. I saw a beast, possibly Rengar, disoriented by the flash. When I saw him, I hit his head to take him down and tied his wrists, in order for the rope not to get ripped. I grabbed Rengar, disoriented him, and killed him. After that, I said –

Leandro: You are trying to cheat, Swain? You are such an awful one. Cheating is unlawful, so I have to punish you.

Swain: Punish me, if you can.

I grabbed my sniper rifle and aimed at Swain, when I aimed it, I said –

Leandro: Don't worry. This will be cold and painless. Wait. What the hell is my hand getting too cold like this?

When I felt something is releasing from my hands, I saw a bullet, made of true ice. At start, I am in pain when I release the bullet from my hand.

Leandro: AGH! What the? A bullet made of ice? Let's see.

I loaded the bullet to the gun and aimed it. When he tries to stand and unleash magic, I evaded it and shot the true ice bullet. Swain's body is covered in ice when I hit his heart. When he is unable to move, I used my sniper rifle to shot Swain's head to finish this off. After is Swain is killed, I said –

Leandro: Let's go. We have to finish it now.

Ashe: Yeah. We must hurry.

Leandro: Let's go.

6:50 A.M.

Ashe, Leona, Katarina, Nautilus, and I headed to destroy the tower. When I remembered that it will target any of us who attack first might get shot. So I suggest –

Leandro: Ashe, want to hear something?

Ashe: What is it?

Leandro: We must attack all out at once if our reinforcement creeps will help us.

Ashe: Good plan. I guess it is time now.

Leandro: Destroy the tower, comrades. For our fallen allies!

Creeps: Charge! Destroy the tower! Don't let our comrades' deaths be in vain!

Leandro: It is now the time for our offensive. Attack the tower! Bring that tower down now!

When the tower is almost going to collapse, I loaded my grenade launcher and said –

Leandro: Stand back! This will be messy!

Ashe: Fall back!

Leandro: Fire in the hole!

When all of my comrades fall back, I fire my grenade launcher that causes the tower to be destroyed. I said –

Leandro: Hell yeah!

*In Rey's point of view*

While Caitlyn, Jinx, Lux, and I where advancing at the left side of the battlefield, we heard an explosion. I stopped by and said –

Rey: That explosion… I guess my friend uses his grenade launcher.

Caitlyn: Let's go, Rey. We need to go.

Rey: Got it. (Good luck, pal.) Hey! Wait up Caitlyn!

*Back to Leandro's point of view*

7:00 A.M.

When the tower fell to the ground, I loaded my grenade launcher before we are going to advance at the enemy base for the assault. As we go further deep into enemy territory, I saw the person I need to persuade at. When that person throws her bladed boomerang, I said –

Leandro: Get down!

When the boomerang returned, the person said –

Female: Who's that boy? You there!

Leandro: Huh? Me?

Female: Who are you?

Leandro: I'm Leandro. I'm a rifleman from another world. Identify yourself!

Female: I'm Sivir. They always called me as the Battle Mistress.

Leandro: Ah! May I talk to you for a second?

Sivir: Sorry, I'm going to finish you.

Leandro: Then I will talk to you while fighting.

Sivir: You have guts to deal with me. Prepare to die!

Leandro: If you have the skill to do that. Don't underestimate someone you don't know yet. (*dash*)

Sivir: Foolish move. (*dash*) HHHHRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH! (*throw*)

Leandro: You really are persistent to kill me, eh? Too bad you have a problem now. Rule No. 1, never let yourself unarmed. (*dash*)

Sivir: What!? (*slip*) (Shit! At this rate, I'll be killed!)

Leandro: I got your back!

Sivir: (Wait. What did he just said?) AH!

Sivir is surprised that I lift her, despite that she is my enemy. Sivir asked me –

Leandro: It will be a shame for a lady to get slipped to the ground, you know?

Sivir: Why didn't you kill me?

Leandro: Don't talk for now.

Sivir: What? Ah!

Leandro: Your blade is turning back.

Sivir saw her blade is straight headed towards us, so I run as far as possible from the incoming blade from the sky. The blade hits the ground hardly that almost shook the ground. And I said –

Leandro: And Rule No. 2 for you. Never let yourself killed by your own weapon.

Sivir: Why are you here?

Leandro: I'm here for one reason. I'm here to lessen the casualties as possible in this battle in the Summoner's Rift. I'm here to finish the Hand of Noxus, Darius.

Sivir: Finish Darius? Not all of his allies?

Leandro: I will accept all the pain, just to maintain peace in this region. But if someone tries to destroy that peace and killed my friends, those who oppose me shall taste their first defeat! I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to save you, Miss Sivir, descendant of the Last Emperor of Shurima, Azir.

Sivir: Are you serious?

Leandro: Yes. And that blade in the ground is actually a key to restore your kingdom and your ancestor, Azir himself.

Sivir: But how can I restore that abandoned kingdom?

Leandro: Easy. You are Lord Azir descendant, so that means your bloodline links to him. Pour your blood into Emperor Azir's, and he will regain power to save the people of Shurima.

Sivir: Wow. Thank you. May I ask a question?

Leandro: Sure, go ahead.

Sivir: How did you know about the Kingdom of Shurima?

Leandro: I'm from another world. I'll tell you why if this battle is over. It's too long to tell you the whole story, you know? It might take hours, and we need to finish the fight.

Sivir: Hee hee. I guess I'm going with you then.

Leandro: Thank you for understanding on our cause, Miss Sivir.

Ashe: Umm. Leandro?

Leandro: Yes?

Ashe: Here's her blade.

Leandro: Thank you.

After Ashe gave me Sivir's blade, I handed over the weapon to Sivir.

Leandro: Here, Sivir.

Sivir: Thank you.

Leandro: Let's go?

Sivir: Yeah. Let's go!

After I give Sivir her blade back, we headed into battle. As we entered the enemy's base, I saw the one I need to fight with. I aimed my rifle at him and said –

Leandro: Are you the one called as the Hand of Noxus?

Man: I am indeed Darius, the Hand of Noxus. Identify yourself, soldier.

Leandro: I am Leandro, a rifleman from another world. We are here for you, to finish you.

Darius: You have guts. You will regret opposing me.

Leandro: Are you sure? It is you will regret it, not me.

Darius: Shall we begin the fight?

Leandro: Let's play it this way. Once I toss the coin and it drops to the ground, we begin our battle.

Darius: Sounds fair. Toss it now.

Leandro: Here we go. (*toss*)

I tossed the coin so high in the air. When the coin goes down, I prepared to aim my assault rifle at him, switching to full auto for firing all 30 rounds. After the coin goes down, our battle starts.

Darius: HHHRRAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

Leandro: Prepare to die! (*fire*)

I unleashed many rounds from my assault rifle in automatic mode, precisely aimed at him. He was surprised that my shots slow his movement. He covers himself from bullets using his giant axe. And when he gets near me, he tried to get me using his axe, but he fails when I made a distance and dashes around him.

Leandro: (Damn, he's a good opponent. My shots hurt him but he still stands. I must know his weak points. He is like a tank because his armor is useless to my assault rifle. Wait, a tank? That's it! My M82 sniper rifle is an anti vehicle! Here goes nothing! *fire*)

Darius: AGH! That shot. It penetrates? Shit. Prepare to die, kid.

Leandro: Come!

As Darius tries to charge for a swift axe blow, I ran towards him and jumped high. While in mid air, I fired my sniper rifle to his head for a headshot, but he used an item that turns him indestructible for a while.

Leandro: Zhonia's? I should have know that earlier.

Darius: HAHAHAHA! Do you really think that you will kill me easily? Not a chance, little guy. You need to kill me twice for that.

Leandro: Is that so? Well then. I will ensure that you are done for good!

Darius: What?

As I stepped back, I aimed my sniper rifle, dead center at his body and fired 4 shots in his organs. And after that, I said –

Leandro: What do you want me to do next, Darius? Am I going to shoot you again in your chest, or right into your brain?

Darius: You… you will die!

Leandro: Not a chance! (*fire*)

I shot Darius in the hand where he handles the axe. And after he stopped for awhile because of his bleeding hand, I hit Darius' head with my stock of my sniper rifle. After I hit Darius that makes him unconscious, I said to Darius –

Leandro: You must live to serve your countrymen for the greater good, not for the evil and destruction.

After my battle with Darius, Ashe told me –

Ashe: We need to finish the battle.

Leandro: Wait. We are not over yet?

Ashe: Yes. We need to destroy the enemy nexus before we leave this place and before the enemies respawn in here.

Leandro: I understand. Prepare your weapons. This is it. Are you ready?

Ashe: Yeah.

Leandro: Wait. Where are the others?

Ashe: Still in battle, I guess.

Leandro: We need to finish this one, for the sake of our nations' glory and peace. Hit this crystal with everything we got.

Ashe: Everyone, attack!

All of my allies smash the enemy base's nexus with everything they got. They used the strength they have to crush the crystal in order for us to win the battle. And when I heard the crack, I fired my grenade launcher and made the crack more obvious. And when the crystal is in the brink of destruction, I said –

Leandro: On three!

When I'm making a countdown to smash the nexus together, my allies charged their strength for their final blow.

Leandro: Two! One! Smash it!

Everyone destroys the nexus completely as the crystal shattered into pieces. We celebrated our victory as we raised our weapons, cheering for our victory. I picked 10 hand sized crystal shards while my allies celebrated their victory.

*Rey's point of view*

Rey: (Shit. If we don't advance to the enemy base, we're done for. If Ziggs wasn't here to bomb us, we might advance further.)

Ziggs: Surrender or die?

Rey: (We're finished.) Wait a second. What's that light?

Caitlyn: In the enemy's base?

Ziggs: What the hell? Impossible, they defeated Darius? You won, fellas. We lost the battle.

Rey: We… won?

Caitlyn: That ice hawk. It's Ashe's group! They won.

Ziggs: You won, guys. The battle is over.

Rey: Despite your loss in this battle, your fighting spirit impresses me. As a present, take these grenades as your gift.

Ziggs: Thank you, lad. May we meet again, Rey the sniper, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Jinx, and Milady Lux.

Jinx: You too.

Lux: Take care.

Caitlyn: We will meet again, for sure.

Rey: Just don't get yourself killed.

Ziggs: I will.

Lux: Let's go meet Leandro and the others?

Rey: Yeah.

Caitlyn: The last one will buy some ice cream.

Rey: What? I will go first and you will buy some.

I rushed as fast as I can to meet up with Leandro's group. I went there first because I'm fast and my equipment is light enough for me to move faster. As I saw Leandro, I raised my hand, thumbed up for our victory.

*Back to Leandro's P.O.V.*

I saw Rey, thumbs up and happy as he saw me and the rest of the team. I said –

Leandro: Rey! It's nice to see you safe here.

Rey: After you finished the battle, our enemy Ziggs, surrendered to us. They said that your group defeated Darius.

Leandro: Darius? It's him on the floor, unconscious.

Rey: So who is the one defeated him?

My team stared at me when Rey said that question like they are going to rape me. I said –

Leandro: It's me.

Rey, Caitlyn, & Jinx: WHAT!?

Caitlyn: That was surprising.

Rey: Holy shit. I can't believe it.

Jinx: But how did you defeat this guy?

Leandro: Slow him down, confuse him, and shoot him while you have the chance.

Rey saw Sivir, who is new to my group. Rey whispered –

Rey: Hey Leandro.

Leandro: What?

Rey: Why is Sivir there?

Leandro: A new member to my group. Why?

Rey: I wish Sivir will be my wife too.

Leandro: Damn you, Rey. You have Caitlyn already, and you want 2 wives?

Rey: *gulp* And how about you? You have Ashe and Katarina. Why not having 2 wives too?

Leandro: Katarina is my friend, got it. I will never do that to Ashe. If you really love someone, be faithful, and loyal to her.

Rey: I see.

Ashe: Leandro, what are you going to do next after this battle?

Leandro: Probably buying items before going back to our world.

Ashe: I see. So, let's go?

Leandro: If my wife wants to go, then I'll go too.

Ashe and I went together as we headed back to our base, while Caitlyn and Rey went back too, with handcuffs unfortunately to him, so that Rey will never escape from her. When I reached the base, I asked the shop owner –

Leandro: Hello? Are you still there?

Owner: Oh it's you again, lad. How may I help you?

Leandro: I would like to buy an Infinite Edge, a Lord Dominik's Regards, a Phantom Dancer, a Bloodthirst, a Statikk Shiv, a Runnan's Hurricane, a Black Cleaver, a pair of Berserker's Greaves, a Rylai's Crystal Scepter, and a Guardian Angel, pls.

Owner: Aha! So you are ready to go back to your world, eh? I will give you 25% percent discount. Okay, it fits enough to your money. Here you go!

Leandro: Thank you for the discount. WHOA! It's heavy.

While I'm thanking the store owner and moving the things, I'm surprised how heavy the things I bought when I'm trying to lift it. After lifting the bought items and placed in the back of my humvee, Ashe said –

Ashe: Do you really have to go?

Leandro: Yes. I have many things to do, and I mustn't waste it.

Ashe: How about me? Are you going to leave me alone?

Leandro: I must return to my world because I have to. I'm not leaving you because I want to.

Ashe: Well then, take care. (*kiss*)

Ashe kissed me in the lips, but very different because she lets her lips go of my lips. I feel saddened on what I'm going to do. After I bid farewell to Ashe, Rey also bids farewell to Caitlyn, and releases him from her handcuffs. As Rey and I entered the vehicle, Blitzcrank, Yasuo, and Garen blocked the way. I said –

Leandro: What is it guys? What are you doing there?

Garen: Just take these treats from Demacia. Our prince, Prince Jarvan the Fourth says that we must not tell that this is our final time we see each other. Just remember that we will always meet again.

Leandro: I hope so. If the time comes at its darkest hour, I will return to save your continent and spread the light of good.

Garen: I hope you'll have a safe return.

Garen shakes our vehicle. I said –

Leandro: Yeah, I know. If I will return, I'll try to go to Freljord, then to Demacia to discuss about the relationship between the two countries as an ambassador of Freljord to Demacia. And more than that, it will be fun to watch some events there.

Garen: Okay. If you return, prepare your stomach for a large meal if we ever offer you that.

Leandro: It's an honor. Well, I'll see you again when I'll return again.

Garen: Good luck.

8:12 A.M.

As I raised my ring, the portal opened. And after the portal opened, I revved the engines and moved the car to go inside the portal. After several seconds, we returned to our world. I said to Rey –

Leandro: Yo, Rey. Want to hang out at my house?

Rey: Sure. We will place your equipment there. And after that, we will play some games.

Leandro: Fine by me. Oh, here we are.

Rey: As I remembered, your house is very simple. Now your house is large.

Leandro: Well that was after a year of building another one, connecting together. It turns into a fucking large home. Help me lift the things at the back, okay?

Rey: Yep, you got it.

8:19 A.M.

Rey and I went out of my humvee to get our things. When we opened the back, we were surprised.

 _ **END OF THIRD CHAPTER**_

This one is the shortest among my chapters of my League of Legends fanfic. I hope you'll like it.


	4. CHAPTER 4: SURPRISE BEFORE CHRISTMAS DAY

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Leandro: Surprises before Christmas Day**_

8:19 A.M.

Rey and I went out of my humvee to get our things. When we opened the back, we were surprised. We are surprised that Ashe and Caitlyn sneak to go inside at the back of the humvee before we left the Summoner's Rift.

Ashe: Hello Leandro.

Leandro: Huh? Ashe?

Caitlyn: Hi Rey.

Rey: Caitlyn?

Leandro & Rey: What are you doing here?

Ashe: We decided to live with our husbands.

Leandro: But wait a second. My world is advanced compared to your world. Are you sure?

Ashe: Of course. Besides, you will help me cope with your world.

Leandro: Yeah. Wait a second. Rey, what day and time is it now?

Rey: It's Sunday, December 24, 2017, 8:30 A.M.

Leandro: There's a problem. What should we do on their clothes?

Rey: I know. I might get my younger sister's clothes.

Leandro: Thanks, man.

Rey: I'll be going now.

Leandro: Sure.

8:32 A.M.

Rey went off to Polo to get the clothes. After Rey left, I said –

Leandro: Okay, let's go inside.

Ashe: Sure.

Caitlyn: Why not?

8:33 A.M.

The three of us entered my house. When I entered my house, I forgot the thing I've done before I left, and that is my cousin and my little sister were here. Jan Reinan and Louise saw us, especially Ashe and Caitlyn. Jan asked me –

Jan: Uhh… Who are these guys?

Leandro: Jan, these are my friends from an event with my closest friends. I permitted them to rest here because their homes are far away from the event.

Jan: I see. Care to introduce them to us?

Leandro: This one is Ashley and this is Kate.

Louise: Hello Miss Kate. Hello Miss Ashley.

Ashe: What a beautiful lady. What's your name?

Louise: My name is Louise, Miss Ashley.

Ashe: Louise, always take care of your brother, okay?

Louise: Okay. Miss Ashley, may I take a picture with you?

Ashe: Sure.

Leandro: Cousin, would you please take us a photo?

Jan: No problem.

8:40 A.M.

We take a photo from my Kata F2 smartphone. Louise and I were in the middle, Caitlyn in my left, making a handgun sign, while Ashe is in my right, touching my back with her right arm, leaning her head to my shoulder. My cousin holds the camera and said –

Jan: Okay. One… two… three… smile. Okay, a good photo.

Leandro: Thank you, cousin. I'll take them to my room for them to rest, okay? They need rest now.

Jan: Sure. I'll cook foods for them.

Leandro: Thanks.

8:42 A.M.

After talking with my cousin, Ashe, Caitlyn, and I went to my room. After the ladies got in, I locked the room immediately and closed the windows. After that, I sighed and said –

Leandro: Good thing my plan worked for now. Ladies, I must tell you that once your identity is revealed to the public, there will be trouble. Keep a low profile of your real identities until the time is now to reveal it. If the world knows about this, the politicians will try to do anything to be famous, even hurting you.

Ashe: Got it.

Caitlyn: If it is for our safety, we will follow.

After our talk, Jan loudly said –

Jan: The foods are ready.

Leandro: Let's eat.

Ashe: Sure!

Caitlyn: Let's go!

8:45 A.M.

Ashe, Caitlyn, and I went down to eat for our dinner. My cousin prepared adobo and hotdogs for today. When all of us sat down, I led the prayer –

In the name of the father

And of the son

And of the Holy Spirit

Amen.

Oh Lord almighty, thank you for our blessings for today,

May these meals in front of us give us strength to live on and to survive another day.

Amen.

In the name of the father

And of the son

And of the Holy Spirit

Amen.

Okay guys, let's eat.

8:47 A.M.

We ate the food together. Ashe and Caitlyn looked at me, getting a piece of chicken and sauce from the adobo and mixing it with rice. Ashe and Caitlyn tried it too, and they loved the adobo flavored rice they have eaten. Because they liked the food, they are getting more rice and pouring some adobo sauce to the rice. While we are eating our meals, Louise asked Ashe –

Louise: Miss Ashley?

Ashe: Yes?

Louise: Is my brother has a girlfriend?

8:50 A.M.

When I heard that, I almost blow my eaten food off from my mouth, which luckily I kept my food in my mouth with my hands to avoid being blown off. I swallowed my food and asked my little sister –

Leandro: AGH! Why are you asking her such questions like that?

Ashe: It's okay Leandro. It's not harmful if I answered it, correct?

Leandro: Uhh… If you want to answer it, then go ahead.

Ashe: Your brother… is my boyfriend.

Louise & Jan: WHAT?

Jan: Oi! Oi! Leandro. You better took responsibility of her, got it?

Leandro: Calm down, will you? I can bear the responsibility, understood?

Jan: Your call. Tell that to your parents, got it?

Leandro: Yeah yeah. I know.

Louise: So you will be my sister?

Ashe: Of course.

Leandro: So better be good to her, okay Louise?

Louise: Okay.

Jan: Let's finish our meal, shall we?

Leandro: Yeah.

9:00 A.M.

After several minutes of eating our meals, we finished our food, and Rey arrived on time. I saw and greeted him –

Leandro: Yo, Rey. What's up?

Rey: Got the clothes, mate.

Leandro: Got it. Let's go, guys.

Ashe: Okay.

Caitlyn: Got it.

9:14 A.M.

We went up again, this time for Ashe and Caitlyn who will wear civilian clothing. When the ladies wear the clothes Rey brought, we guys went out of the room. After several minutes, the two called us –

Ashe: You may come in.

Leandro: Hm? Okay, we're going now. (*opening the door*) Oh my god.

Rey: They're beautiful.

We saw Ashe, wearing light blue v- necked t- shirt, dark blue long skirt, and a pair of white slippers while Caitlyn is wearing a violet v- necked t- shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of blue slippers. Caitlyn said –

Caitlyn: Hee hee… Thank you for such praise.

Leandro: Oh my goodness Ashe. You are very beautiful in that dress.

Ashe: Thank you.

Leandro: I am planning to go shopping at the mall. In fact, I collected 7,000 pesos, supposedly going to use it for my personal travel. Want to come with me, Ashe?

Ashe: Of course, my love.

Leandro: Rey, do you and Caitlyn want to go at the firing range in Bulacan tomorrow? I may teach you on sniping. It's a more preferred role to you.

Caitlyn: Sounds good. Once Rey is trained on sniping, he may fight alongside me.

Rey: A sniper, huh? So you are trying to train me as the Philippine version of the American Sniper, huh? It might be helpful to Caitlyn when she needs cover fire.

Leandro: Not exactly, my friend. There is actually a surprise.

Rey: A surprise huh? I can't wait to know that.

Leandro: We will go now. You can live here in my house, Caitlyn, so enjoy the stay.

Caitlyn: Thank you.

Leandro: We are going now. Let's go Ashe.

Ashe: Sure. See you later, guys.

Caitlyn: Have fun.

10:32 A.M.

Me and Ashe went out of our house by riding in the humvee and went to the mall to see some things, and grabbing opportunities to buy clothes for my wife. We went first to the nearest female clothes shop that offers great discount. We let the saleslady to check if some clothes fit perfectly and elegantly on Ashe. When I saw her, wearing dark blue maong pants, blue v- necked t- shirt, and a pair of violet shoes, I made a thumbs up to her, and she smiled at me in return. On her lingerie, she chose a blue, white, and yellow bras and panties. When I buy her clothes at an incredibly low price of 1,750 pesos for all of we bought, we went off to find new footwear for her while I hold the plastic bag, containing the things we bought. When we saw Toby's sport equipment store, located in the second floor, near the escalators, we saw 2 pairs of grey rubber shoes with blue linings and yellow shoestrings. We bought those 2 pairs of shoes to ourselves for just 2,500 pesos in total, because we are a couple now. After I bought her needs, I asked her –

Leandro: Want to go to eat?

Ashe: Sure. It is indeed makes me hungry after we walk far inside this building.

Leandro: Let's go to the third floor.

Ashe: Okay, your treat.

Leandro: You got it.

11:46 A.M.

We went to the third floor by using the escalator. Ashe is impressed how advanced the technology of our world is as she is smiled at the sights she saw with her own eyes. When we reach the food court, we bought 2 bowls of porridge with egg, 4 pieces of barbeque, and 2 cups of sundae. When Ashe saw the way I ate the food, she does the same way. And when she ate the food, she loved it and smiled at me. I smiled back to her and said –

Leandro: I guess you like the food.

Ashe: This meat on the stick is tasty and this porridge is delicious, especially with an egg, but this cold dessert is the thing I like.

Leandro: Ah, I see. This meat on the stick is called barbeque. It is flavored with a special sauce to make it tastier than ordinary grilled meat. This cold treat is called as sundae, like ice cream. Sundae and ice cream, really made of ice, flavored with milk and fruits' extracts, served to the royalties before. As the day goes on, this is the modern version, served not just to the royalties, but to the common people too.

Ashe: What a wonderful history behind this food's creation.

Leandro: Everything has its origins, the food, things, persons, places, names, things, history, good, and evil. The worlds have different mysteries, even in this world.

Ashe: Our elders in Freljord still believe in our customs and traditions. How about your civilization?

Leandro: We have different cultures in this world. One of the causes of differences of religion is wars. This world has faced many battles, some died, while the others lived to survive.

Ashe: I see. Okay, let's finish this meal.

Leandro: Yeah.

12:05 P.M.

After several minutes, we finished our meal and headed back home by riding in my humvee. When we are back home, we saw a Christmas tree, set with a bunch of gifts, and a diorama of Jesus Christ's birth. When we went to the kitchen, we saw Caitlyn, Rey, Jan, and Louise, busy on setting Christmas lights. I said –

Leandro: What are you doing there guys?

Jan: We're planning on decorating your house.

Leandro: Thanks for that, cousin.

Jan: You went to buy clothes?

Leandro: Yep. I'm buying clothes to have new ones.

Jan: I see. I got a call from your parents.

Leandro: What is it?

Jan: They said that they will visit you tonight.

Leandro: I see. Let's get things prepared. Ashe, I mean, Ashley, let's go.

Ashe: Yeah.

Caitlyn: We will stay here to help Rey to cook foods.

Leandro: Yeah. Good luck, Rey.

Rey: Leave it to me.

Leandro: Sure.

12:25 P.M.

We went upstairs to get Ashe and I dressed. We removed the price tags, and we wear our clothes, like we are a couple now. After we wear the clothes, we headed downstairs to help my friends. When Rey, Caitlyn, Jan, and Louise saw us, wearing our new clothes, they said –

Rey: Nice choice, mate.

Rey said while he made a "thumbs up" hand sign.

Caitlyn: Perfect. You are almost like partners in crime.

Leandro: Hahahahahaha!

Jan: Seriously, it suits to you, guys.

Ashe: Thanks for the compliments.

Louise: You guys are looking good! I'm sure our parents will be happy to see you.

Leandro: Thanks for the motivation, Louise.

Louise: No problem, big brother.

2:34 P.M.

After setting up the Christmas decorations, we take a rest at my house. Rey and Caitlyn got asleep in another room, Jan returned to his house, Louise takes a rest at her bed room, and Ashe and I are taking our rest at my room. It is air conditioned, so we covered ourselves in a large, thick blanket to cover ourselves and to keep warm.

6:01 P.M.

After hours of rest, Ashe and I wake up from my bed first, then Rey and Caitlyn, and lastly Jan, while Louise is still taking a rest. While heating up the spaghetti, someone knocked at the door.

Unknown female: Anyone home?

Leandro: That voice… it sounds familiar.

Unknown: Andrei?

Leandro: Mother!? (*open*) Welcome home!

Lerine: Merry Christmas, my son. Here, take these presents from us and your brothers.

My mother, Lerine Estrella is a high school teacher in Valenzuela City School of Mathematics and Science. She didn't teach for now because of her Christmas break, same as mine, who got a classroom break because of the holiday until the 4th of January. I forgot to tell you that my nickname is Andrei (Pronunciation: An-drey). When I didn't saw father outside, I asked mother about father. I said –

Leandro: Mother, where's dad?

Lerine: He is staying home to keep the home safe and managing the computer shop.

Leandro: Oh yeah! I forgot about that one.

My father, Leonides Estrella is a bank manager, but currently managing the computer shop while he is on his day off while waiting for our brothers to come back from abroad.

Leandro: Are you hungry, mother?

Lerine: I guess so. My tummy is groaning right now.

Leandro: Okay, leave it to me.

As you don't know yet, 2 years before while I'm on my summer vacation, I'm trained to cook by my mom to know some cooking tips and cooking hacks while they are away. While my mom is waiting at the table, I am cooking famous Filipino dishes Chicken Adobo, and Pork Sinigang. While I'm cooking, my mother saw Ashe. She asked –

Lerine: May I ask who are you?

Ashe: Sorry for not introducing myself, ma'am. I'm Ashley, Leandro's girlfriend.

Lerine: What? Is that true, my son?

Leandro: Yes mother. I met her last year when Rey introduced me to her in a party.

Lerine: …

Leandro: Uhh… Mother?

Lerine: At last!

Leandro: Huh?

Lerine: My son is now matured!

Leandro: Geez, mom. I'm matured before, you know.

Lerine: So Ashley, are you ready to take the responsibility as my son's wife?

Leandro: Mother!? Isn't it too early to ask such question to her?

Ashe: Don't worry. It's fine to me, my love. I will answer your mother's question.

Lerine: So what's your answer?

Ashe: I will bear the responsibility as his wife. I would like to ask you to accept me in your family.

Lerine: My dear, it's fine to me. I will accept you as part of our family. Just keep him in your arms. He needs you to be at his side for the rest of his life.

Ashe: I'll do my best.

Lerine: Would you like some help?

Leandro: I guess I'll really need it now. Please help me in the sinigang. I don't know if the sourness and tastiness is good enough to all of us.

Lerine: Okay, I'll go for the sinigang and you'll cook the adobo.

Leandro: Got it.

Lerine: Let's start.

6:56 P.M.

My mom lends me a hand on cooking some of our food for today. She is a TLE teacher before, so she always knows the ways on cooking food in healthy way. After several minutes, the 2 dishes were done and ready to be served. Ashe calls everyone to eat together. Louise wakes up from her sleep and surprised that my mom is here. She did the "pagmamano", a Filipino style of giving respect to the elders, to our mother. Before we went to eat, we prayed. I said –

Leandro: In the name of the father

And of the son

And of the Holy Spirit

Amen

O, Jesus Christ, thank you for such a blessing we have in this evening. Tomorrow is your day of your birth, the day when Virgin Mary gave birth to you while the star of Bethlehem guides the three kings to give you the three gifts. May our prayers give you the smile of appreciation for remembering you, and I hope the day tomorrow will be the finest day of our lives. Amen.

In the name of the father

And of the son

And of the Holy Spirit

Amen

It's time to eat!

7:10 P.M.

When I eat our food, I remembered the past when every Christmas Eve, my parents were preparing to cook delicious meals, and we shared it together. After I dreamed about the past, I didn't notice that I emptied the plate. I wondered to myself, where are my brothers now and how are they now? After all of us finished our meals, I went to take some rest at the couch, thinking about the work and responsibilities after my Christmas break. After finishing her meal, Ashe sat at the couch too, right beside me at my right side and asked me –

Ashe: Are you alright?

Leandro: Huh? I'm fine, why?

Ashe: You feel depressed. Want to share it with me?

Leandro: I'm thinking about my responsibility in my work at my school. I don't know if I could have some free time with you after such schedules.

Ashe: If you want, I will visit to help you.

Leandro: You might don't know where I am. I know! How about I'll show you the place?

Ashe: Possibly, or I'll go with you every day.

Leandro: I guess we will go there tomorrow. We have plenty of time tomorrow so we can –

7:13 P.M.

Suddenly, someone knocked at my door. I said –

Leandro: Huh? Who is that one knocking? Mom, do you have guests?

Lerine: No, neither my friends nor my co-workers were expecting that I will come here in this house. Open the door so that we should know who is the one knocking.

Leandro: I wonder who is the one knocking. SHIT!

7:15 P.M.

I am surprised on who are the ones arrived. It was our allies, Lux, Garen, Nautilus, Blitzcrank, Cassiopeia, Katarina, Yasuo, Leona, Jinx, Sivir, and Veigar.

Leandro: What the?

All: Hi Leandro!

Leandro: AGH! (How did these guys know my place?)

Lerine: Son, who is that?

Leandro: Am I dreaming or is it really they are here? (*faint*)

Ashe: Leandro? Leandro!

7:32 P.M.

I went unconscious because of the pressure. After several minutes, I regained consciousness that I'm taking a rest on the couch and saw my allies from the Summoner's Rift. My mom says –

Lerine: Who are they?

Leandro: I guess there is no use. It's a long story, so I hope you will listen carefully.

Lerine: Very well.

7:44 P.M.

I told my mom my story, on how I entered into another world, on how I met them, on how I fought alongside them, on how I am almost got killed, and on how I got my new power, the power of the true ice from the potion I drink. After an hour of listening, my mother asks me –

Lerine: You gained power? Can you show me?

Leandro: Certainly.

I showed it to my mom on how I create a true ice bullet, on how it didn't melts. As she touched the cold ice bullet, my mom says –

Lerine: I'm convinced you didn't lie about your powers. I want to know, why did you have to lie?

Leandro: To keep them safe from harm. They are my friends, so I mustn't let them get harmed. You know how our country criticizes the people. Some might called us as crazy people if they didn't believe by seeing it, you know. That is why I have to keep this secret, for their sake, until the time comes.

Lerine: I understand. I want you to promise me that you will protect them as they will protect you, got it? Friendship strengthens when you are working together.

Leandro: I know.

Lerine: I guess I might not be able to see you getting old, my son.

Leandro: I guess so. That's why I'll keep my best to help you and dad as I can, until your day comes.

Lerine: Thank you. Oh! I almost forgot. Ashe, come here. I would like to speak with you, if I may?

Ashe: Yes ma'am.

Lerine: Ashe, you know the responsibilities as the next queen of your tribe, correct?

Ashe: Yes ma'am. Why?

Lerine: As your nation prospered, don't let your power corrupts your heart and mind.

Ashe: I understand. Your teachings will always be remembered.

7:50 P.M.

My mother hugged Ashe, as she accepts her like her own daughter. My mom asks me –

Lerine: Remember the gifts I gave you?

Leandro: Yes. What is it, mom?

Lerine: Open it.

Leandro: Understood.

7:51 P.M.

I opened her gifts. After opening it, I am shocked on what I saw. The first gift I saw were 2 necklaces, which the first necklace has a gemstone made of diamond, teardrop shaped, while the second necklace is shaped like an eagle, made from iron. The second one is a kukri, used by the Gurkhas, the third gift is a DSLR camera, and the fourth gift is a sighted crossbow with 60 arrows inside a quiver. I said –

Leandro: Mom? Are you sure these are mine?

Lerine: Of course, it came from us, from your brothers, from your dad, and from mine.

Leandro: Thank you for these gifts. I will keep these as I can and give these to our future generations.

Lerine: I see. May I know who are they?

Leandro: I will introduce them to you. This woman in armor is Miss Leona, this woman with a giant boomerang is Miss Sivir, this woman with a staff is Miss Luxanna, this woman with a minigun is Miss Jinx, this woman with a snake body is Miss Cassiopeia, and this woman with 2 short swords is Miss Katarina. And for the men, this man with armor is Sir Garen, this man with a katana is Sir Yasuo, this guy with an anchor is Sir Nautilus, this yellow guy is Blitzcrank, and this one with a staff is Sir Veigar.

Lerine: Nice to meet you.

All: Nice to meet you too, ma'am.

Lerine: I guess you were all hungry. Come and eat. You are my son's friends, so I must treat you like my sons and daughters.

Garen: Thank you, ma'am Lerine. We will appreciate your offer.

7:46 P.M.

Everyone went in their seats except Blitzcrank and Nautilus because they are armored and has no original body. Ashe and I were happy to meet them once again. I asked my cousin, Jan to take a picture of us. Ashe and I were in the middle while the rest of us were on our sides. After the picture taking, everyone started to eat. They have the first time they eat our dishes. Garen loved the Adobo because he grabbed lots of cooked rice, and poured the adobo sauce while he ate the chicken in a proper way by cutting a small piece and eat it with rice.

Leona, Sivir, and Katarina enjoyed the Sinigang because of the sourness of the soup and the tastiness of the meat. Jinx, Veigar, Lux, Cassiopeia, and Yasuo were curious on the spaghetti so they are trying to eat it. After they have their first taste of the spaghetti, they liked the sweetness of the spaghetti that makes them go for more. After minutes, they are finished on eating their meals. After eating their meals, Rey asked me –

Rey: Leandro, why not show them where your weapons are?

Leandro: Oh, that one? Follow me at the basement. My weapons are at the basement. It is my personal armory after I joined the force. I guess it's time for you to see it. Let's go.

8:13 P.M.

We headed at the garage and went downstairs at the basement. Before, it was a storage room for the family's old things. Now because I accepted the responsibility as a commander of the force, it was renovated, and became my own armory. It stored all of the weapons enough to arm a platoon. When we went inside the armory, I turned on the lights and the ventilation shaft. It is large enough for us to get inside so we didn't worry of getting cramped like sardines in a can. When we got inside, my friends were surprised how many weapons I have, from pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, machine guns, and anti tank weapons, equipments like handheld radios, uniforms, bulletproof vests, helmets, and boots, gears like flare guns, fragmentation grenades or frags, flash grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades, and other explosives. Garen said –

Garen: So this is your weapons storage?

Leandro: Yes. It is called as an armory. All of my weapons and gears were stored here. This is one of the places where I can plan a strategy when a battle comes.

Rey: A command center aside from being an armory, huh? Well we need to prepare when an attack comes, especially when war starts.

Leandro: Correct. Okay, I'll gear up on what I'm look like in real combat.

Garen: Sure.

8:23 P.M.

I grabbed my uniform, helmet, boots, bulletproof vest, belt, gloves, knee pads, and elbow pads to wear it. After the full battle gear is worn, I grabbed my rifle and hang the rifle's sling on my shoulders, and grabbed my pistol to put in my holster at my right side. After that, I went back to my friends to show them my uniform. They were amazed on my uniform. Ashe said –

Katarina: Your uniform is badass. I almost imagined what I'll look like when I'll wear those.

Ashe: You look handsome, my dear.

Leandro: Thanks.

Garen: Great battle outfit! I hope that our soldiers in Demacia wear like that.

Leandro: Uniforms has a purpose. One of the purposes is to protect soldiers from serious injuries, which this vest helps us to prevent injuries like gun shots. Another purpose of uniforms is to blend in with the environment, which this uniform and its camouflage do to us. When we are on a certain environment, we are blended in with nature. The camouflages we have will have only an effect if we blended in the right environment.

Garen: I see.

Sivir: So our colors must blended with the nature to hide our bodies from exposure to the enemies, correct?

Leandro: Correct.

Ashe: It's going to get dark. I guess it's time for us to go to bed.

Leandro: Of course. I'll go to wear my clothes again.

8:27 P.M.

After wearing my civilian clothing, I'm thinking where they are going to sleep. I decided to occupy the 3 unused bedrooms for guests at the second floor, a vacant room near the garage, near the staircase of the basement, & a wide rooftop room that I have used before for astronomical observations. When we went to the living room, I said –

Leandro: Cassiopeia, Jinx and Katarina, you will be at the first room, Sivir, Veigar, and Leona will be on the second room, Garen and Lux will be in the third room. Blitzcrank and Nautilus will be at the room, near the garage. Rey, Caitlyn and Yasuo will be at the rooftop room. If someone needs some help, knock at my room, just in case.

Lerine: Son?

Leandro: Mom? Is there something wrong?

Lerine: No, I want to tell you something. If you want, they may live in here if you like since there's no one living in here except you and Louise. Your father and your brothers' old clothes were at the closet room, for these young men.

Garen: Thank you, ma'am. This is too much for us to accept this kind of hospitality.

Lerine: No problem. Just take care of my son.

Yasuo: We will protect him as we can. You treated us as your sons and daughters, and we will try to be with him.

Lerine: It's good to hear it. Son, I'll go now.

Leandro: You're not staying in here?

Lerine: I'm here because I'm afraid that you will be alone. Now I don't need to worry because your friends are here.

Leandro: I see. Say Merry Christmas to Dad.

Louise: Wait mom!

Lerine: Louise? Did you want to come with me?

Louise: Yes. His friends are here, so I must not worry to my brother for his safety.

Leandro: Hahahahaha! Just be behave to dad once you reached Balagtas, Bulacan, okay? Don't be a spoiled brat.

Louise: I will. Take care, _kuya_ (big brother).

Leandro: You too.

Ashe: Goodbye mom.

Lerine: You too, my daughter in law.

8:31 P.M.

My mom and Louise left by riding in the tricycle. After that, we opened the lights of the rooms we will occupy. I said –

Leandro: Good night, everyone. Have some rest.

All: Good night to you too.

Leandro: Let's go, Ashe. We need some rest.

Ashe: Sure. You might teach us some little things about the things in your world.

Leandro: I know. I'm getting sleepy, seriously. I'm going to need some rest for tomorrow and wake up early in order to give you knowledge of the things in our world.

Ashe: I guess our trip to your school might cancel.

Leandro: Nope. It will take several hours to travel by car to my school. Besides, I have promised you to give you a trip, and I must fulfill it.

Ashe: Okay. Just don't overexert yourself, okay?

Leandro: Yeah. I don't want to get unconscious in the middle of the road. If that happened, it will be shameful.

Ashe: Hahahahaha! Well, let's sleep.

8:35 P.M.

Suddenly someone went to my room. It was Leona, not wearing her armor this time.

Leona: Umm… Leandro?

Leandro: Huh? Oh it's you, Leona. Is there a problem?

Leona: I'm just got uncomfortable without a man at my side. May I sleep with you, if it wasn't a problem to you?

Leandro: Is it okay to you, Ashe?

Ashe: It's not a problem to me. Come in.

Leona: Thank you.

8:42 P.M.

After Leona entered our room, we went in the bed to take a rest. I went at the bed first, placing at the middle before the two ladies went beside me. Ashe is in my left while Leona is in my right, which stuffed me like a burger patty by the two burger buns. After hours, they are hugging me like a big teddy bear. I don't know if I'm sort of lucky bastard or not. The only thing I need to focus on is to take rest as I can, but I can't take a decent sleep because of these two girls which Leona touches my sexual part while Ashe compresses my body to her breasts. I am sweating when I saw them, lying in my bed while compressing their bodies to mine. Leona is called as the Radiant Dawn while Ashe is the Frost Archer, a descendant of Avarosa, the first Frost Archer. Two of the greatest female warriors were in my very bed! The two woke up which Ashe kissed me on my lips while Leona kissed me on my cheeks. Leona said –

Leona: Please take a rest. The sun will slowly rise in your wake.

Leandro: Thanks Leona. You're so beautiful when you're like that.

Leona: Please don't stare directly at me for too long. It's embarrassing for me to stare at me like that.

Leandro: Hahahahaha! I really mean it, Leona. You're beautiful.

Leona: If I'm really beautiful, then why men don't confess their love to me?

Leandro: There is a possibility that they are afraid of losing someone important to them, like on how you go to the battles.

Leona: Like how I go into battle?

Leandro: Yes. Once they have a wife who fights as a warrior, they might fear of losing their wife into battle.

Leona: Is there another explanation?

Leandro: Another possibility is because you are powerful. Being powerful sometimes misunderstood it as if they had such power, they will have the rights of choice.

Leona: I see.

Leandro: But despite all of these, you will have the one who will loved you, even in eternity.

Leona: Thank you Leandro, for giving me strength to live on. I hope that you will be my husband instead.

Leandro: In my nation, it is forbidden to have more than one.

Leona: I see. In our continent, it doesn't matter how many wives he has. It is just he must have the responsibility to take care all of them.

Leandro: Now that's interesting. I guess we need to rest to talk about –

Suddenly, Leona kissed me in the lips. I am surprised on she has done. I said –

Leandro: Leona, don't tell me you…

Leona: I'm in love with you.

Leandro: W-When did it started?

Leona: Since you arrived in here. I'm surprised before when you popped out of nowhere in the jungle. I only know that you are not an enemy.

Leandro: So I'm almost in certain death, yes?

Leona: Mm hm. And you have the courage to save Ashe from the enemies even we just knew each other.

Leandro: In my country, helping others is one of the best traits of what a man can do to others. Even I just known you, it is my duty to help someone in need.

Leona: I see. So it is natural to you to help others, correct?

Leandro: Yes, but not all of my countrymen help strangers who are in need.

Leona: Too bad that not all of your countrymen follow your example of hospitality.

Leandro: Yeah… Well, let's take a rest. We need strength if you want to go somewhere while not getting sleepy along the trip.

Leona: I understand. Let's go to sleep.

9:01 P.M.

Before I went to sleep, I said to them

Leandro: Yeah. Good night, Leona. Good night, Ashe.

Leona & Ashe: Good night. Let's sleep.

4:45 A.M.

The three of us sleep together in my bed. After hours of sleep, I woke up early in the morning to prepare the meal. I cooked hotdogs, ham slices and fried rice for today. I added butter to the fried rice in order for the rice to be delicious and chopped cooked hotdogs and ham into bits in order to add it in the fried rice as rice toppings. While I'm cooking, I heard someone said –

Sivir: Good morning, Leandro.

Sivir wakes up first when she smells the meal I've cooked. When she saw me, she greeted –

Leandro: Oh, Sivir! Good morning to you too. Are you hungry now?

Sivir: Yes, but I would rather eat these meals with you and the rest of our friends than eat these meals alone.

Leandro: I know that kind of feeling. Want to watch?

Sivir: Watch? Which one?

Leandro: We have a device that can see the happenings around the world. If you like, you may watch it.

Sivir: Sounds interesting. So where is it?

Leandro: Here. This is a television, also known as T.V. It can give you information about the happenings around this world. I'll open it.

I opened the television, and Sivir was surprised on how the images move so fast. She was amazed on what she saw in the television. She was watching an old Filipino movie of Fernando Poe Jr. titled, "Muslim 357". Even it is an old movie, she likes the action packed movie. She asked me –

Sivir: So this is a television huh? Is that happening now?

Leandro: That? Oh no. We called that as movies. Movies are long roleplays, played by actors and actresses as certain characters of the story. Movies are recorded, so it isn't happening now. You're watching now a movie, an old Filipino movie of a great actor, Fernando Poe Jr.

Sivir: So where is this guy?

Leandro: Unfortunately, he died 13 years ago because of a sickness.

Sivir: So why not turn him back to life?

Leandro: In our religion, miracles happened after a dead person comes back to life for a second chance. However, he got very old and possibly left into bones now. He has no organs because if there's an organ in the body, the body smells bad and decays.

Sivir: Too bad. I forgot to ask you something. How did know about my bloodline?

Leandro: Information about all heroes is in a game. It tells the story of each champion.

Sivir: Impressive.

Leandro: That's the reason why I know about your bloodline and connection to Azir. There's an old saying in our world, "the truth will set you free." I must tell you the truth of your bloodline in order for you to know what is your role in your world.

Sivir: It is indeed the truth will set you free. Now I know my origins after wandering around the world. I owe you my life.

Leandro: Don't worry, Miss Sivir. It's an honor to serve the daughter of Shurima, you know?

Sivir: The honor is mine.

Leandro: Oh! It's time to eat! Let's wake them up so that they will eat this meal for today, together.

Sivir: Certainly.

5:03 A.M.

Sivir and I wake our friends to call them to eat their breakfast. Sivir wake Katarina, Jinx, and Cassiopeia, Veigar, Garen, and Lux up while I'm trying to wake Rey, Caitlyn, Yasuo, Ashe, and Leona up. After I wake Rey, Caitlyn, and Yasuo, I went to our room to wake the two ladies, sleeping in my room. I greeted –

Leandro: Good morning, ladies. It's time to wake up. The sun is rising now.

Ashe: Huh? Oh, Leandro. Good morning. You woke up early.

Leandro: I need to cook some breakfast for today. I need to wake up early to cook foods so that you will just wake up and eat well.

Ashe: Thanks for waking me up, my dear.

Leandro: No problem.

Leona: Uuunnnnggghhhh…. (*yawn*)

Leandro: Good morning, Leona. Time to wake up, you know?

Leona: Good morning to you too, Leandro. It's good to see that the sun is so beautiful when it rises.

Leandro: I know. It was like a symbol of hope to me, and a symbol of a miracle.

Leona: Miracle? How come?

Leandro: Well, we wake up in the morning every day, safe and sound because our lord in the heavens watches over us to guard us from harm.

Leona: Good point.

Leandro: Let's go now, by the way. We must eat our meals while it is fresh and hot. A cold meal will spoil if left uneaten, even in mornings, which food spoils fast by exposure to heat.

Ashe: Let's go, guys. Our friends were waiting.

Leandro: Yeah. Come on, guys. _Tara na!_ (Let's go!) Let's eat.

After I wake the two ladies up, we went to the kitchen and sit down in our chairs. I said –

Leandro: Let's all pray. Follow me on what I'm doing on the cross hand sign on the prayer.

Garen: I understand.

Leandro: Are we ready?

Lux: Lead the prayer.

Leandro: I will start. In the name of the father

And of the son

And of the Holy Spirit

Amen.

O, Jesus Christ, thank you for such a blessing we have in this morning. Today is the day of your birth, the day when Virgin Mary gave birth to you while the star of Bethlehem guides the three kings to give you the three gifts. May our prayers give you the smile of appreciation for remembering you, and may the day today will be the finest day of our lives. Amen.

In the name of the father

And of the son

And of the Holy Spirit

Amen

Let's eat.

5:10 A.M.

We eat our meals together, like a family. While we are eating, we are sharing stories on what happened something to ourselves before.

Garen: Lux, do you remember on what happened to the Magic and Science Academy before?

Lux: Uh-huh. Well, something happened. There was an explosion back then at the science section. I went there and I saw Sir Heimerdinger, who got black by the smoke all over his face. When everyone saw him, they laughed out loud like there's no tomorrow when he was as black as the thundercloud.

Leandro: Sir Heimerdinger, the one who creates machines and the most genius in the continent?

Lux: Yes, that's him.

Leandro: And what story should we hear next?

Everyone looked at me, telling me that they want to hear my story.

Leandro: I guess you want to hear it then? Very well, guys. I guess it's my turn to tell you about my past. It was 5 years ago, when I was trained to be an officer of our school. It gave us the break to do our duty as an officer back then. It was sunny back then, when we went to the phase wherein our positions were given, handed over to us by our superiors. I'll never forget that moment when we faced many challenges as a group and won it. After that, we celebrated our victory by having ourselves some refreshments, especially ice creams, bought from a stall nearby the school. I went to buy those and give it to my friends because I want to make them happy, that's all. After that moment, all of my fellow officers called me as the gallant officer in our group when we are now full-fledged officers a year after that. Every flag ceremonies happened in our school, while singing our national anthem, I made a promise to the flag that I will serve my country with honor and courage in my heart. And this happened. I guess our lord in the heavens gave us a way to meet up, to follow the flow of fate which is provided to us.

Garen: Possibly. Well sudden appearance of the portal is a way of following your fate, the promise to serve the nation you are at.

Leandro: Have you met Miss Kayle?

Garen: ! You know the Judicator?

Leandro: Yes. And possibly she doesn't know about me.

Garen: Of course she doesn't know you yet. She was recovering after a battle against Nasus and Morgana. She was under Ryze's protection in Demacia until now.

Leandro: The fallen angel, Morgana? Their battle is endless. There's always no time for them to stop from fighting.

Garen: Yeah.

Ashe: Anyway, when do you think you'll go once again in Runeterra?

Leandro: I don't know. Probably after 4 months. I'll be graduated in my school after 4 months because I finished on my course. Only 4 months left before I became a registered teacher.

Garen: Do you want me to offer you the job of teaching in Demacia?

Leandro: About that, when we were in the base, I have promised to Ashe that I'll help her tribe to be advanced and modernized among the three tribes.

Garen: Good point. You might help them on solving their everyday problems.

Leandro: Possibly. We are on a tropical country, different from Ashe's homeland in Freljord. I might need extra clothing to resist the cold, you know?

Ashe: Yeah, and you might get cold and sick because of the coldness of our kingdom's climate.

Leandro: I hope that I have brought enough things to resist that cold and stayed there for many years. If not, I might be a living statue.

Garen: If you want, I'll give you winter clothing for free at Demacia.

Leandro: It will be an honor. You're one of my friends that I could trust to.

Garen: I'm just doing it for your good. Your mother treated us nicely like we are your brothers and sisters, like she already knows us.

Leandro: My mom is a teacher. She is not that hot headed one. She treated all of my friends like my brothers and sisters because she knows they will protect me like I protect them.

Garen: I see.

5:20 A.M.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

Man: Hello? Leandro?

Leandro: Who is it this time?

When I opened the door, I know now that it is Nescis, a friend of mine in college.

Leandro: Nescis, what are you doing here?

Nescis: Don't tell me you forgot it.

Leandro: Which one?

Nescis: I'm going to visit your house today.

Leandro: Visit? Wait, was it the one you said 2 weeks ago?

Nescis: That's it!

Leandro: Come in! Come in! I'll introduce you to my new friends.

Nescis: Friends? Are you talking about our friends in Fatima College?

Leandro: Nope. Come in and close the door.

I introduced Nescis to my friends. Nescis surprised on what he saw with his own eyes.

Nescis: What the? Are they really the ones am I thinking of?

Leandro: Believe it or not, they are real.

Nescis: Wait, is that Sir Garen?

Leandro: Him in the flesh.

Nescis: Sir Garen, may I have your signature. I am your greatest fan.

Garen: May I, Leandro?

Leandro: Of course. In fact, he is your greatest supporter, the one who admires your strength, courage, and patriotism.

Garen: Alright then. (*write*) Here you go, my lad. Because you are Leandro's friend, I treat you as one of my friends too.

Nescis: Thanks, Sir Garen.

Leandro: Nescis, promise me one thing. Please, promise me.

Nescis: Of course. What is it?

Leandro: They must remain hidden, not to be shown in public media. You know how the criminals and corrupt politicians are so full of pride and greed.

Nescis: You can count on me.

Leandro: Thank you.

Nescis: Sir Garen, may I ask something?

Garen: Go ahead.

Nescis: Where's Miss Vayne?

Garen: Vayne? She was out somewhere in Demacia, hunting down criminals and evil beings alike.

Nescis: Cool. I wish I can do that.

Garen: Why do you ask?

Leandro: Actually, aside from you, Nescis is a big fan of Vayne because he admires her speed and accuracy.

Garen: Well, why not meet her now?

Leandro: There's a problem. I promised Ashe to give her a ride to my school.

Nescis: I'll wait for you guys once you returned.

Leandro: Good idea. I'm going to let two more to join us on our ride aside from Garen and Ashe. Anyone wants to go?

Leona: Me, if you want.

Nescis: The Radiant Dawn is here? No wonder why is this room getting hot.

Leona: Hahahahaha!

Leandro: Anyone else?

Lux: I guess I'll go too with my brother.

Nescis: Miss Lux, it's an honor to meet you.

Lux: The honor is mine, my friend.

Leandro: I guess it's alright to go.

Sivir: May I go too?

Leandro: Sure! The many, the merrier! Let's go.

Nescis: Good luck, guys.

Leandro: Got it. We will return shortly after I'll show them the place. You may use the bathroom to take shower. Nescis, teach them how to use the facilities.

Nescis: Got it.

Leandro: See you later, guys.

6: 02 A.M.

We went off to go to the Tamaraw Hills building, front of the Iglesia ni Cristo church. As part of my life, it took 40 minutes because of light to moderate traffic flow. I turned my car left and went uphill to the building. Tamaraw Hills Street is an uphill road, so I went to be careful on where I must stop and look what's on the back of my car. After that, we reached the building. I told them not to go outside because they might be seen and have a problem. Garen asked me –

Garen: Is that the building that you referred?

Leandro: Yup. This is where I study to be a teacher. I went there to train myself. I'm on my final stage before graduating to be a real teacher now.

Garen: Nice.

Ashe: I can't wait to see you teaching my people on how to live and how to be prosperous.

Leandro: Making a kingdom prosper is no easy task. It will take several years to be done.

Ashe: I see. I hope that after years of your teachings to us will made Freljord a great nation, like on what Queen Avarosa did before.

Leandro: Queen Avarosa? Wasn't she the real owner of your bow, the first Frost Archer?

Ashe: Yes. She is my ancestor.

Leandro: Cool. Well where do you want to eat?

Ashe: Anywhere.

Leandro: I know one. Let's go.

6: 09 A.M.

I turned the vehicle back, heading downhill, leading to the main highway. Before we left the main highway, I saw a shawarma stall outside of the road, near a café. I stopped by at the café and said to the stall owner –

Leandro: I'll buy 6 shawarma, please.

Stall owner: Got it, sir.

6:42 A.M.

The stall owner makes shawarma by slicing many pieces from a slab of beef. After several minutes, the 6 shawarmas I ordered were done. After the owner gives it to me, I give him the payment. After that, we take one for ourselves while going home. It took less than 30 minutes for us to return from home. I saw Nescis, talking to Katarina. I greeted him –

Leandro: Yo, Nescis.

Nescis: What's up? I guess they got a good trip.

Leandro: I know. What did you said to Katarina?

Nescis: Oh that? I said that she is the finest among all melee experts, known for her swift strokes.

Leandro: Well she is not called as the Sinister Blade for nothing. Well, shall we go?

Nescis: Good to go.

Leandro: Wait a second. Do you know where Rey and Caitlyn?

Nescis: I saw a guy with Caitlyn at the rooftop room.

Leandro: I'll be right back.

6:50 A.M.

I went upstairs and got surprised when I saw Rey handcuffed in the bed rail while Caitlyn whipped him. I asked –

Leandro: Caitlyn?

Caitlyn: Hm? Leandro!

Leandro: Why did you whip Rey?

Caitlyn: When we were asleep, Rey sneaks to the room of Katarina and Cassiopeia. He shot some photos of Katarina, sleeping, wearing only her underwear. And I saw he smells the vagina.

Leandro: What? Rey, what have you done?

Rey: Done what? (*whipped*) OW!

Leandro: Don't you know that even she is our ally, you can be killed on the spot when she saw someone suspicious?

Rey: (*gulp*) Sorry.

Leandro: Caitlyn, what happened when Rey did that?

Caitlyn: He is trying to head back to our room. I surprised him by making a fake body, which are pillows, covered by a blanket. When he entered the room like a thief, I closed the door and handcuffed him on the bed rails. When I heard footsteps this morning, I released him for now for further interrogation and punishment for him.

Leandro: Where's the camera?

Caitlyn: Here.

Leandro: Hmm… Wait a second. There is someone except Rey.

Caitlyn: Hm? Is that Sir Garen in the photo that Katarina holds?

Leandro: It seems so.

Caitlyn: Anyway, why are you here?

Leandro: Yeah, right. I decided to travel to the continent of Runeterra. I will gear up as possible as I can before entering the continent. Did you want to come with us?

Caitlyn: Certainly.

Leandro: Rey, I guess the practice shooting will be moved on to another day.

Rey: Don't worry.

Leandro: Caitlyn, please remove his handcuffs. He needs to get geared up. You will go with him.

Caitlyn: Got it. I'll make sure he will get handcuffed again if he is still doing something suspicious.

Rey: Hey, I'm not everyday suspicious, guys.

Leandro: Let's go.

Caitlyn: You heard him.

Rey: No one even listened to me.

7:10 A.M.

We headed downstairs to call Nescis for a task. I told him –

Leandro: Nescis, come with me downstairs. You must get armed too. Runeterra is a dangerous continent. I hope you will understand the situation.

Nescis: Yes sir.

7:13 A.M.

We headed downstairs to arm ourselves. Nescis saw my sighted crossbow and quiver. When he knows that Vayne is an expert crossbowman, he asked me –

Nescis: Leandro, may I use this crossbow?

Leandro: My crossbow? Why?

Nescis: Well, I need to be trained by Miss Vayne herself to be an expert crossbowman.

Leandro: Good idea. You may have my pistol too, just in case.

Nescis: Thanks, man.

7:26 A.M.

Nescis grabbed the crossbow, the quiver, the pistol, and the battle uniform. After we wear our uniforms, we headed back to tell our friends that we are prepared to enter. I asked Rey –

Leandro: Rey, can you drive a motorcycle?

Rey: Yes, why do you ask?

Leandro: You may use it. I have extra jerry can for your fuel. It is also diesel powered so it won't have a problem of using my fuel just in case.

Rey: Got it. I'll drive this one.

Leandro: Caitlyn, if you want to ride with him, you must hold on tight and hold also your things in order not to get fall.

Caitlyn: Understood.

Nautilus: May we stay in here? I want to make sure that the house is secured.

Leandro: You may stay in here. Just be careful, though. Anyone else wants to stay?

Yasuo, Blitzcrank, Veigar, and Jinx raised their hands. I said –

Leandro: I have meals stored at the fridge, the one which when opened, the food are cold, keeping its freshness.

Yasuo: The large gray steel box which when opened releases cold air?

Leandro: Yes, that one.

Jinx: I'll take care of the security. I'll make sure there will be no intruders.

Leandro: Don't shoot them. Disarm them if possible. Shout "Hands on your head!" and check if they have no weapons. And if they are unarmed, ask them why they are here. If they ask my whereabouts, tell them that I'm off and you don't know where because I didn't tell you where I left. If they are armed, handcuff them. You know how Caitlyn use these handcuffs, right?

Jinx: Yup. I'll be like the police for the day.

7:35 A.M.

Rey prepared his motorcycle to ride on it while Ashe rides shotgun (term for right, front seat), right beside me at the humvee, while Sivir, Leona, Katarina at our back which is the second seat, while Lux and Garen at the third seat, while Nescis and Cassiopeia at the back seat, near the small armory. Caitlyn sits at the motorcycle after Rey sits on it. She hanged the sling of her rifle to her shoulders, and kept her hat on her head with her right hand while her left hand holds tight at Rey's arms. When I imagined the portal opened like how the temple gate opens, the portal appeared and we entered it. Nescis was amazed on how they entered a new world that no one has ever seen. We are now entering the world of Valoran.

 _ **END OF FOURTH CHAPTER**_

At last! I have finished this work now.


	5. CHAPTER 5: JOURNEY TO DEMACIA

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Leandro: Travelling to Demacia – Meeting New Allies and Old Friends at the Capital**_

December 25, 2017, 7:35 A.M.

Rey prepared his motorcycle to ride on it. Caitlyn sits at the motorcycle after Rey sits on it. She hanged the sling of her rifle to her shoulders, and kept her hat on her head with her right hand while her left hand holds tight at Rey's body. When I imagined the portal opened like how the temple gate opens, the portal appeared and we entered it. Nescis was amazed on how he is going to enter to a new world that no one has ever seen. We are now entering the world of Valoran. When we entered the continent, we went into a large and wide forest. As we look from afar, we saw soldiers, armed with crossbows, swords, spears, and maces, guarding a gate, leading to a city. I asked –

Leandro: Where are we?

Garen: It seems that this is one of the entrances to the Demacian capital. I feel that this is the northern entrance.

Leandro: Northern entrance? You mean near the border of Freljord?

Garen: Yes. Let's move.

7:40 A.M.

We moved near the gate, until the guards noticed our vehicle and stopped us, holding their weapons. One of the guards says –

Guard 1: Stop this vehicle. Get out of the vehicle now.

We left the vehicle as the guard said to us. When they saw Garen and Lux, the guards kneeled in front of them. The guard said –

Guard 2: S-sir Garen! Madame Luxanna! We must apologize for our rudeness. We don't know you were there.

Garen: Stand, soldier. Your apology is accepted. We need to enter Demacia because my friends represent their kingdoms as ambassadors. May we enter now?

Guard 1: Yes sir. Open the gates! Give way to the honorary guests of Sir Garen Crownguard! Knights, escort them to the capital!

Knight 1: Yes sir. Follow us, sir.

Leandro: Understood.

Garen: Let's go, my friend.

Guard 1: Welcome to the kingdom of Demacia, sir!

7:46 A.M.

We entered through the large gate of the Northern Demacian border gate. After hours of travel, we reached the kingdom's capital, wherein the famous houses of Demacia live safely. We reached the mansion of House Crownguard, the home of Garen and Lux. Their parents waited at the main entrance, along with the 7 butlers and 8 maids. One of the three knights said loudly –

Knight 1: Sir Garen and Miss Luxanna are here!

Garen opened the car door and left the vehicle first, then Lux, and the rest of us. Garen said –

Garen: Mother, Father, we are now home.

Father: Garen, my son. Thank the gods that you are safe and sound. I'm glad you are safe too, Lux, my precious daughter.

Lux: Our guests didn't just ensure our safety, they treated us well.

Mother: May I know their names?

Garen: I would like you to meet Princess Ashe of the Avarosan tribe of Freljord, Miss Sivir of the Kingdom of Shurima, Miss Caitlyn of Piltover, Miss Leona of Mount Targon, and Miss Cassiopeia and Miss Katarina of Noxus.

Mother: Noxus, you say? I will accept them.

Garen: You are not afraid?

Mother: Why would I? Your guests are here for representing their kingdoms, correct?

Garen: Of course. I thought you will get panicked when saw a Noxian face to face.

Mother: I am not afraid at all, because your friends are here for peace and not for war. You may enter the mansion.

Leandro: Thank you, ma'am.

Father: Enjoy your stay in the capital. We will arrange a meeting with the rest of the houses of Demacia, including House Lightshield.

Leandro: House Lightshield? Are you referring to the house of Crowned Prince Jarvan the 4th?

Father: Yes sir. I'll leave you for now for the arrangements.

Leandro: Thank you, sir.

Garen: Let's go inside, shall we?

Leandro: Wait for me, okay? I'll park my vehicle somewhere wide.

Garen: Understood, my friend.

7:56 A.M.

Garen and the others waited for Rey and me. Rey & I parked the car and motorcycle at a wide, flat, ground near the mansion. After we parked our vehicles, we headed back to the mansion to go back with Garen and the group. When we entered, we saw the symbol of their house at the middle of their grand staircase. I said to Garen –

Leandro: Your home is one of the greatest sights I have ever seen. The architecture is fascinating.

Garen: Hope you like the sights of this mansion. This mansion is considered one of the symbols of pride in the Demacian capital.

Leandro: I see. What are the things in Demacia that you and your countrymen are very proud of?

Garen: Hmm…. There are many things to list them down. We are mostly famous in the military might, Demacia is second to Noxus in terms of numbers, but in training and experience, Demacia is the first in the spot. And the symbols of the military might were Sir Jarvan the 4th, Miss Vayne, Miss Fiora, Miss Quinn, Miss Sona, my sister, Lux, and I, Garen. And the other thing we are proud of is the architecture. Example of it is this mansion.

Leandro: Awesome.

Garen: Tell me, Leandro. What are the things in your kingdom that you and your countrymen are very proud of?

Leandro: Our nation is rich in history, influenced by several superpowers from different eras. We have national heroes too, that teaches our nation the lesson of patriotism, courage, honor, respect, and chivalry. There are several landmarks that honors them, mostly in the areas they lived in or died at. In the military might, we are the hunters of the night, hunting down rebels, terrorists, and criminals who were attempting to bring our government down. In cuisine, we are also famous from rice made desserts and meaty main dishes. My people of our nation are hospitable, who helps someone in need.

Garen: I see. So your nation has experienced several battles, am I correct?

Leandro: Yes sir. There are many battles that my countrymen have faced before. One of the acts of courage and chivalry is the Second World War. American troops, fighting alongside Filipino troops, fought the mighty Japanese troops in my homeland, many years ago. The Japanese troops tried to convince the Filipino troops to leave their American comrades, but they held their line, keeping the line from the enemy Japanese Imperial troops with their comrades in arms. But in the end, they allies surrendered in the end when the commanding officer realized the troops are sick and dying. That battle taught us to never let your friends die alone, and it is better to fight alongside them, than to surrender to the enemy.

Garen: Interesting. Anyway, is there anyone who wants to get dressed before the meeting?

Leandro: Is there?

Katarina: I guess I am.

Leandro: Anyone else?

Sivir: I guess me too.

Leandro: Okay, so only Katarina and Sivir, huh? Sir Garen, may we saw the other areas of the mansion?

Garen: Of course. I'll take care of them. Lux, please give them a tour.

Lux: Of course, my brother. Okay everyone, follow me.

8:07 A.M.

Katarina and Sivir were separated from the group because they will get dressed. While Katarina and Sivir were escorted by Garen to the dressing room, the rest of the group went for a tour around the mansion with Lux. She guides us in every room and place of the mansion. We went first at the gardens at the Eastern side of the Mansion. (The mansion's main gate is in the Southern side of the mansion.) The garden of the Crownguard Mansion is a maze, wherein the penthouse is in the middle of it. We went inside the mazy garden and we saw the beautiful flowers of Valoran, from white to blue roses, to the red and yellow tulips. She said –

Lux: Did you like the place?

Ashe: It's beautiful. It's a wonderful sight to see these flowers of your garden.

Lux: I hope you like these flowers. After our victorious battles, we are planting flower seeds around the maze while we are on our break.

Leandro: Wait, even Garen?

Lux: Uh huh. My father taught us that planting flowers doesn't just make the surroundings more beautiful. It also tests the discipline, and it gives the peace of mind to the ones who do this.

Leandro: I guess I will plant some flowers after this trip.

Lux: Heeheeheehee! Sounds interesting, isn't it?

Leandro: Yeah. I'm curious on some things, you know?

Lux: Well, mages like us doesn't run out of curiosity.

Leandro: Hmm… So your way of learning doesn't end, am I correct?

Lux: Yes. Did you want to go at the Magic Academy to study?

Leandro: Oh not at all. Maybe I will let you know if there's someone who would like to train in here.

Lux: Okay. If ever an event in the academy comes, you may become our special guests.

Leandro: It only depends if I have the time for celebration or not. You know if ever war rages.

Lux: I will wait then. Our nations will unite as a major force, was it not?

Leandro: Of course our nations will unite. We will show to our enemies how we strong we are and how we fought against all odds.

Lux: I have your word then.

Leandro: Wait, is that Katarina?

Lux: It seems so. She is escorted by my big brother.

Ashe: Not bad for Katarina's new dress. It's beautiful.

8:20 A.M.

We saw Katarina, wearing a beautiful, long, red gown. Her gown was paired with an oval shaped ruby necklace on her neck, and a pair of black high heeled shoes on her footwear. Garen, who was escorting Katarina, was blushed when he holds her hand. Rey said –

Rey: Pure Noxian beauty. That beauty can strike the hearts of many men. She's an elegant, brave lady.

Katarina: Thank you for the compliments, Mr. Rey. I can hear you from afar.

Rey: No problem.

Leandro: That dress perfectly suits you. Red is the perfect color to your dress. You should know that color red has a meaning, which are love and passion.

Katarina: Thanks for the information.

Rey: Hey Garen! Are you alright?

Garen: Huh? I'm fine.

Rey: Wait a second.

Rey grabbed Garen and went closer to me and whispered –

Rey: Garen, you like Katarina, aren't you?

Garen: ! How did you know?

Leandro: From you. You get blushed when you hold Katarina's hand. It is easily to be predicted when a man is in love with a woman, you know, especially when a man blushed or acting strange.

Garen: I mean it. I like her. What should I do now?

Leandro: A man should give compliments to a woman if she is beautiful by saying she is beautiful.

Rey: Come on, man. You can do it.

Garen: Uhh… Katarina… you…you look so beautiful in that dress.

Katarina: Thank you, Garen.

All: Awww….

Leandro: Nice work! (*thumbs up*)

Rey: You did it, man. Good job.

Garen: Ehehehehe…(*rubbing his nape*)

Leandro: Seriously. You and Katarina are meant to be.

Garen: You think so?

Leandro: Of course.

Leona: The sun approves you two as lovers.

Katarina: Thank you for your support.

Woman: Don't move!

Leandro: Huh?

8:31 A.M.

Suddenly, someone appeared from the skies of the mansion. There was a woman, flying because of a large bird connected on her strap. I identified her as –

Leandro: Miss Quinn?

Quinn: Hmm… It seems you guys are new here and armed too, very advanced from our technology. Identify yourself, soldier.

Leandro: Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Leandro Ian Estrella. I came from another world as a representative. It is a long story to tell on how I got here.

Quinn: I don't mind even if it is a long story. I want to hear it.

I told Quinn on how Rey and I entered the Summoner's Rift, on how I meet new friends, on how I shown them my home and my world, and how I want to represent my country in the continent. Quinn said –

Quinn: You came from another world by accident, huh?

Leandro: Yes. We are not prepared to go into that situation, even we have these weapons. This world is different compared to our world.

Quinn: I see. I forgot you to meet my buddy. This is Valor, my wings in the sky.

Leandro: Nice to meet you, Valor.

Valor: *squawk*

Leandro: It looks like he likes me as a friend.

Quinn: Yeah. He even lets you rub him.

Leandro: Yeah. By the way, why are you here, Miss Quinn?

Quinn: I heard that among the guests were Noxians in here. So I came here and take a look, and it seems I'm correct. May I ask why there are Noxians here?

Leandro: Actually they helped me on our battle against Darius, the Hand of Noxus. After that battle, we feel that she will be hunted down because she betrayed him.

Quinn: So you were asking for this lady to be kept safe in Demacia?

Leandro: She will be in grave danger if we take her back to Noxus, especially when I killed Swain.

Quinn: Swain? You mean that Noxian tactician?

Leandro: Yes. They will hunt down all of us. That's one of the things I want to talk about when we are meeting up with the rest of the houses of this capital.

Quinn: I understand. It's an honor to meet you, Sir Leandro.

Leandro: The honor is mine. I would like you to meet my friends, Rey and Nescis. Rey is a sniper, means he can snipe someone from a distance without being detected by enemies. Nescis is a friend of mine from a university, who wants to train with someone in using crossbows in Demacia.

Quinn: And who is that person he needs as his instructor?

Leandro: He wants Miss Shauna Vayne to train him.

Quinn: Miss Vayne, you say?

Leandro: Yes. I would like to ask her if she could teach him on how to be a crossbowman like her.

Quinn: She might give him the training to be an excellent marksman, but your friend must prepare. Miss Vayne is a very strict instructor when it comes to train crossbowmen.

Leandro: Thank you for informing me about it.

Quinn: You're welcome.

Rey: Miss Quinn, you are part of the ranger team in Demacia, if my memory serves correct?

Quinn: Yes. I'm trained on sneaking behind enemy lines, along with my partner, Valor. This guy can lift me up, so no one can see us.

Rey: Impressive. I would like to request to train me on how to do sneak behind enemy lines. I'm a sniper and I must know the dos and don'ts when it comes on moving deep behind enemy lines.

Quinn: Well then, you must prepare for it because I will accept your request. It will be tough that almost all men quits on my course.

Rey: Yes ma'am. I'll do the best that I can.

Woman: Once you will do her course, you must not hold back.

A short haired woman interrupts Rey and Quinn while walking, armed with a rapier. Quinn identified her and said –

Quinn: Fiora? Why are you here?

Fiora: I went here because the meeting will begin in a matter of hours. We have 2 hours left before the meeting starts. Hmm… Anyway, who are these people?

8:54 A.M.

Fiora stared at us while asking Quinn because she knows that we are new in here. Quinn said –

Quinn: They are the guests of honor on the meeting, representing their kingdoms.

Fiora: I see. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Fiora of House Laurent. It's an honor to meet the guests of honor.

Leandro: It's an honor to meet you too, Miss Fiora. I am Leandro Ian Estrella, from another world known as Earth.

Fiora: An honor to meet you, Sir Leandro. It seems you represent your nation alongside these 2 men of yours, correct?

Leandro: Yes. I would like you to meet Rey Joshua Salin, one of my finest snipers, and Nescis Jay Patapat, a friend of mine from a university who wants to be a finest crossbowman like Miss Shauna Vayne.

Fiora: Miss Vayne, huh? She will be glad to teach someone.

Leandro: Hahahaha. I hope they will be friends after his training.

Fiora: That's for sure. She will be glad to train someone like this young man.

Nescis: Miss Fiora, may I ask something, if you don't mind?

Fiora: You are already asking. Say the thing you want to say.

Nescis: Is it true that you and your father dueled for being the head of your house?

Fiora: True. I saw my father is cheating at a dueling match, so I challenged him to a duel, to be able to grab the authority as the head of the family and to avoid the stain of controversy of my father's cheating.

Leandro: That explains it.

Fiora: So is that all of them?

Leandro: There is one more. You know the Battle Mistress?

Fiora: Yes, why?

Leandro: She is here to represent Shurima.

Fiora: Shurima? But it is a lost civilization, isn't it?

Leandro: There is a way to save their civilization. Her civilization can be returned to life by her blood that would reincarnate Emperor Azir himself, and Azir has the power to restore the entire civilization.

Fiora: Sounds intriguing.

Sivir: How do I look?

Rey: Miss Sivir!

Leandro: She's beautiful.

8:59 A.M.

We saw Miss Sivir, wearing a brown gown and still wearing her battle outfit as her inner clothing, and a pair of brown high heeled shoes as her footwear. Nescis helps Sivir on stepping down the staircase, slowing her steps, gracefully like a matured, fined lady, different to Sivir as the Battle Mistress. Sivir says –

Sivir: Thank you for the compliments, Leandro.

Leandro: I'm just trying to express how elegant you are. You are as beautiful as the flowers of the gardens. And you are different from the Battle Mistress type of yourself.

Sivir: Hope you like it.

Leandro: Anyway, you're just in time. We are going to leave now to the meeting place. Miss Fiora, Miss Quinn, would you like to come with us. We have more space in my vehicle.

Quinn: Isn't it makes your vehicle going slower?

Leandro: Not at all. My vehicle doesn't need horses. It just needs fuel to run this thing.

Fiora: Fuel? Is it the black liquid which powers up machines?

Leandro: Yes, that's it. How did you know that?

Fiora: Sir Heimerdinger said that.

Leandro: Is there a fuel called as diesel?

Fiora: That liquid has the same thickness as ours. We have the same fuel we used, I guess.

Leandro: Thank you. Let's go, Miss Fiora. We will go there faster than the horses.

Fiora: I see. We will go to the king's castle. Sir Jarvan the 4th waits at the entrance.

Leandro: Okay. Hold on tight, guys. The trip might get bumpy.

Lux: Let's go.

Rey: Knights, prepare to go faster, full speed ahead.

Knight 2: Yes sir, we will go as fast as we can.

Rey: Let's go, Leandro.

Leandro: Move onward, to the castle of House Lightshield!

9:09 A.M.

We revved our vehicles and moved as fast as we could to the castle of House Lightshield, the house of the Demacian king, Jarvan the 3rd and Demacian prince, Sir Jarvan the 4th. As we moved further to the castle with our vehicles, we saw different houses as we go, from the common people's wooden houses to the wealthy people's stone houses. It took 5 minutes for us to reach the castle's gate, while the horses of the knights reach the castle's gate in just 8 minutes. When we are getting closer to the castle gate, a woman with red long hair and ordered us to halt the vehicles. The woman is different from the other humans because she is half dragon, armed with 2 dragon claws. When Garen went outside of the vehicle, the woman said –

Woman: Sir Garen, why are you here?

Garen: Shyvana, a letter from my mansion was sent in here. The king, King Jarvan the 3rd himself agreed to set a meeting at the castle, with the prince, Sir Jarvan the 4th himself because guests from different kingdoms arrived for a conversation.

Shyvana: I see. May I know who owned these vehicles?

Garen: Of course. Leandro, please introduce yourself to Miss Shyvana?

I went out of the vehicle and introduced myself.

Leandro: It's an honor to meet you, Miss Shyvana. I am Leandro Ian Estrella, representing my nation in the other world known as Earth.

Shyvana: You're from another world huh? You really look like from another world because of your weapons, uniforms, and vehicles. How did you know this place in the first place?

Leandro: Actually, we went into a place known as Summoner's Rift by accident. As we are trying to return from our world, we searched for somewhere or someone to help us to return us from our own world. And as we are trying to search for the place and person, we are engaged in a fight that we don't belong to. In that fight, I met Leona, Ashe, Jinx, Caitlyn, and Garen. In my mind, the only option I have is to fight alongside them, to finish their battle to help us out. Miss Luxanna helps us on how to return from our world.

Shyvana: I guess that is enough for now. You may now enter the castle.

Leandro: Thank you ma'am. We are going now.

Shyvana: Call me if there is a problem.

Leandro: You got it.

9:11 A.M.

I went inside the car and moved to a flat surface, near the castle. After I stopped the vehicle, I opened the doors, and assisted them on getting out of the vehicle. Miss Quinn and Garen were doing some stretching, everyone talking to each other, while Fiora is talking to me –

Fiora: It is amazing that your vehicle does have the speed. It is faster than our horses here.

Leandro: Impressive, isn't it? It was a gift from a friend of mine yesterday.

Fiora: I see. Let's go, shall we? The others are probably here.

Leandro: Yeah. Let's go. Ashe, let's go.

Ashe: I understand. Let's go, everyone.

9:20 A.M.

We walked inside the castle as a group. As we went into the meeting place, we heard music as we are getting near to it. It was the plucked strings that create the music in the room. When we entered the room, we saw a blue haired woman with pinkish white skin, and red lips, wearing a blue dress, playing a kind of harp. It was Sona Buvelle, the famed musician of House Buvelle. I greeted her –

Leandro: Good morning, Miss Sona. It's an honor to meet you.

Sona: … (*pluck strings*)

Rey: Uhh… What did she says?

Leandro: I don't know. Miss Quinn, did you know what Miss Sona says?

Quinn: She says, "May I ask your name?"

Leandro: I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Leandro Ian Estrella from another world. I went here for representing my nation for the meeting with other houses of the Demacian capital, including his majesty.

Sona: (Can you hear me, Mr. Leandro?)

Leandro: You speak into my mind?

Sona: (Yes. The music that I have played is a way to communicate with you. It's an honor to meet you, Leandro from another world.)

Leandro: The honor is mine, Miss Sona. May I ask something?

Sona: (Yes, go ahead.)

Leandro: Have you seen Miss Vayne?

Sona: (She must arrive here at the very moment. She never misses a meeting. Wait.)

Leandro: What is it?

Sona: (Didn't you hear the steps from the other side?)

Leandro: It's getting louder. The sound is coming this way.

Sona: (She's here. Miss Shauna Vayne arrived.)

Vayne: (*breathing heavily.*) Whew… I'm glad that I made it on time. Huh? Who are you guys?

Leandro: You are Miss Vayne, am I correct?

Vayne: Yes, that's me. Identify yourself.

Leandro: I am Leandro Ian Estrella. I came from another world along with these two men.

Vayne: Another world? Hold it right there! You're an evil spirit, aren't you?

9:26 A.M.

Vayne steps back and aimed her weapon, a crossbow connected to her arms, right at me. I raised my hands and said –

Leandro: I am not an evil spirit, I swear. And I'm not even an evil man. I'll prove it to you by touching your silver arrow with my bare hands. Let me touch your silver arrow.

Vayne: Here you go.

Vayne gives her arrow to me, and I grabbed it with my hands. After I hold the silver arrow, there is no reaction to my hands that might hurt. Vayne is fully convinced to it that I'm not an evil spirit. She said –

Vayne: It seems you speak the truth. I'm sorry for being rude to you. I'm Shauna Vayne, the only member of House Vayne. Just call me Vayne.

Leandro: I am Leandro Ian Estrella, a rifleman and a representative of my nation in this meeting. Just call me Leandro.

Vayne: A pleasure to meet you.

We shook hands as we finished on introducing ourselves. She smiled at me while I shook her left hand with my right hand while rubbing my head with my left hand. Vayne asked –

Vayne: Is his majesty in here?

Leandro: Not yet, not even the prince himself.

Vayne: I wonder where they are.

Leandro: (*sigh*)

9:30 A.M.

Suddenly, a knight from the castle shouted –

Castle Knight 1: His majesty and the prince arrived!

Fiora: Kneel, everyone. We must pay respect to the leader of this land.

Leandro: Understood.

We kneeled when the king and the prince arrived. The king said –

Jarvan the 3rd: Rise, my friends. Thank you for arriving in here.

We rise after the king permits us to stand.

Leandro: Your majesty, may we introduce ourselves?

Jarvan the 3rd: You may, young man. Go ahead.

Leandro: I am Leandro Ian Estrella, representing my nation from another world, along with these 2 young men beside me. This man with a rifle is Rey Joshua Salin, a sniper and my friend, and this one who is armed with a crossbow is Nescis Jay Patapat, a friend of mine from a university. That's all, your majesty.

Jarvan the 3rd: Another world? May I know how different your world is?

Leandro: Of course, sir. Our world is far more advanced, compared in this world. Before, we are armed with the same weapons as your arsenal have, but now, as our men's minds work together, many invention has been created, like these weapons I have. Our world has different nations, led by their own leaders. But some of these leaders tried to wage war on other countries. Most part of the world is peaceful, for now.

Jarvan the 4th: Amazing. So there's a possibility that we might have new inventions?

Leandro: There is a possibility, your majesty. It is as long as the greatest minds work together, not working separately.

Jarvan the 3rd: I see.

Jarvan the 4th: Father, may we start the meeting?

Jarvan the 3rd: Ah, yes, my son, of course. Let's begin.

We gathered in a room with many seats and a large table, showing the entire map of Valoran. The king asked –

Jarvan the 3rd: So, who's going to start the talks?

Leandro: I will start the introductions, your majesty.

Jarvan the 3rd: You may start.

Leandro: (*ahem*) For those who doesn't know my name yet, I am Leandro Ian Estrella, commander of a platoon from the another world. I am a student too, training to be a teacher someday. I went in here to tell my story on how I entered to this world.

9:37 A.M.

I told them about on what happened, from how I entered the Summoner's Rift, on how I met my new friends, on how I convinced my former enemies to be on our side, on how I introduced my world to them, and how I entered this continent.

Leandro: That's all, sir.

Jarvan the 3rd: So, this woman from Noxus betrayed her own leader?

Jarvan the 4th: But how did you managed to convince her?

Leandro: In the middle of the fight, during in an interrogation with her, I convinced her to join on our side, in exchange of her freedom and protection. She agreed after it. As we advanced to the enemy's line, we fought Swain, the leader of Noxus, Draven, the right hand man of Darius, and Darius, the general of Noxus who is famed for his relentless attacks, and strengthening his troops' morale. After that battle, we concluded that Katarina, the sinister blade, and Cassiopeia, Katarina's sister, will be marked as traitors and killed them if they will return home. I'm here because I might request to the king about giving her the safety.

Jarvan the 4th: And how can you prove her trust to us?

Leandro: She saved me from certain death, and fought Draven, joining Garen on the fight.

Jarvan the 3rd: Hmm… I will agree to your request, but there is a condition.

Leandro: I'm all ears.

Jarvan the 3rd: I will take two of your men to train and fight along our nation's banner.

Leandro: There is another reason why they are here sir.

Jarvan the 4th: And that is?

Leandro: Rey wants to be trained by the Wings of Demacia, Quinn for his Escape and Evasion course, and Nescis wants to be trained by Miss Vayne in order for him to be an expert crossbowman.

Jarvan the 4th: Oh! I see. We will train them.

Leandro: Thank you, sir.

Jarvan the 3rd: How about you? You want to train in here?

Leandro: There is a problem, actually. I need to finish my course to be teacher, sir. I have 3 more months to finish it.

Jarvan the 3rd: I see.

Leandro: I'll leave them under your leadership, Prince Jarvan the 4th.

Jarvan the 4th: Understood. Men, you must prepare for your training tomorrow, understood?

Rey & Nescis: Yes sir.

Vayne: Nescis, I must inform you that I'm strict to my students, especially to those who took my course. Are you sure you are prepared to take the crossbowman course?

Nescis: Yes, ma'am. I'll do everything you ordered.

Vayne: Good. Follow me at my mansion because you will rest there and live there as you are taking your course.

Nescis: Yes, ma'am.

Quinn: Rey.

Rey: Yes, ma'am?

Quinn: If you want, you may live at my home.

Rey: I may go there?

Quinn: Of course. You are the only student I have, the first student I am going to train. Just follow my instructions for the Escape and Evasion course, and you'll be fine.

Rey: Yes ma'am. My wife, Caitlyn, will cheer me up.

Quinn: You and Miss Caitlyn are lovers?

Rey: We are, ma'am.

Quinn: That was surprising. I thought you are single.

Rey: Well, a friend of mine said to be loyal to her.

Leandro: Rey, about that. Come here.

Rey: What is it?

Leandro: (*whisper*) Leona told me before about their marriage system that there is no limit on having how many wives. It is as long as he has the responsibility to take care of them.

Rey: (*whisper*) I see. Thanks for informing me on that, man.

Jarvan the 4th: Is that all, Sir Leandro?

Leandro: Oh! There's one more, your highness. Once I'm finished on my business on my world, I'm planning on becoming an ambassador of Freljord to Demacia and Noxus. I will try to talk with the Demacian Council on some matters that relates to the people of Freljord and to the peace among these three nations.

Jarvan the 3rd: Understood. You are now the ambassador who will be the instrument on strengthening ties between these three countries.

Leandro: You can count on me. I will try to do my best on keeping the relationship to go strong as the Demacian steel swords and spears, and your messages will be as clear as the ice of Freljord. Before the meeting to be ended, we must be careful for now, sir. As you already know that Katarina and Cassiopeia were branded as traitors in Noxus, once the Noxians find them in here, they might unleash their army in Demacia.

Jarvan the 4th: Don't worry, my friend. Even we are outnumbered, our skills in combat are our greatest asset. Is there anything else?

Leandro: No sir, that's all.

Jarvan the 3rd: Well then. The meeting is adjourned.

Leandro: Thank you for lending your ears to our requests, your majesty.

Jarvan the 3rd: We Demacians accept our allies as our true friends. We will fight alongside you as we can.

Leandro: Thank you, sir. Long live Demacia!

Garen: Long live, Demacia!

All: Long live Demacia!

All Knights: Long live Demacia!

Jarvan the 4th: Thank you, my friend.

Leandro: Shall we meet again, your majesty.

Jarvan the 3rd: May the gods protect you.

9:47 A.M.

After the meeting, we left the castle to go at the famous sites of the Demacian capital. One of the nearest famous place is the Demacian Arena, where Demacian warriors, foreign warriors, and mercenaries are usually train to be stronger or fight for gold & glory, even facing death. Fiora usually fights once a week as she fights several warriors and even captured wild monsters. She said –

Fiora: Welcome to the arena. This is where the people of Demacia are gathering to watch fights for entertainment.

Leandro: Impressive. Did you train sometimes in here, Miss Fiora?

Fiora: Once a week, my friend. There are certain weeks that I'm not here to train. Instead, I am training in my mansion.

Leandro: Trying to perfect your strikes, I presume?

Fiora: Yes.

Ashe: Leandro, look! The people are gathering now.

Leandro: Yeah, you're right.

Fiora: Hmm? That's strange.

Leandro: What strange?

Fiora: The fight is usually occurs in the afternoon.

Leandro: I have a bad feeling about this.

Rey: What should we do?

Leandro: What should we do? Let's find out what is going on.

Leona: Let's go.

9:50 A.M.

We went into the spectators' area to see what is going on there. When I looked on what happened, I saw a familiar face on that area. He was brown haired, brown eyed, light brown skinned, with some pores on his face. I shouted –

Leandro: It can't be. Carlito!?

Carlito: Is that you, Leandro?

Leandro: What the hell is going on down there?

Carlito: I don't know. I should be in Singapore right now until that hole or some of portal sent me in here.

Suddenly, one of the rich men says –

Rich Man 1: Send the Two-headed wolves to tear the intruder's guts!

When that rich man said that, all rich men repeat what the rich man said.

All Rich Men: Send in the wolf! Send in the wolf! Send in the wolf! Send in the wolf!

9:52 A.M.

And suddenly, one of them pushes me on purpose to fall into the battleground. After I fell, I said –

Leandro: Oww, that hurts. I felt that I fell from second floor. Good thing there's a pile of sand in here.

Carlito: Are you okay?

Leandro: I'm fine. To the one who pushed me, you will pay for this.

And the rich man said with a smirk –

Rich man 2: Heh! Who cares? You may not able to speak because you are going to die there.

Leandro: Wait there for me to tear your throat once I'm finish.

Rich Man 1: If you can.

Fiora: You insolents! You don't know who he is. He is the guest of his majesty himself!

Rich Man 3: What? What have you done, you fool. The king will not like those who treat his guests like servants! You will be killed at no time because on what you have done!

Rich Man 2: Who cares? He's going to die, anyway. And the wolves will shut him up.

Katarina: Why you!

Katarina tries to unsheathe her blades, but Garen stopped her and said –

Garen: I'll handle this Katarina. You there, who do you think you are, pushing someone at the battleground?

Rich Man 2: Just a man watching for entertainment.

Garen: Quinn, you hear what this man says?

Quinn: Loud and clear. I'll send it to his majesty at once.

Rich Man 2: You… You are Miss Quinn?

Quinn: I'll send this message to the king and arrest you on the spot. Valor, let's go!

Valor: *squawk*

Quinn and Valor went off, flying, bringing the letter to the king. I said –

Leandro: Once I have escaped this place, I would run if I were you because I'll torture you.

Rich Man 2: Good luck with that, you little piece of shit.

Leandro: Caitlyn, mind if you arrest him and lock him up to a bar in order for him not to escape?

Caitlyn: Surely.

Rich Man 3: Caitlyn? Where did I hear that name again?

Rey: She is the Sheriff of Piltover. She is famed for hunting down criminals in Piltover. Now she will become more famous by arresting a crazy man like you.

Caitlyn: You are under arrest, mister.

Rich Man 2: Shit.

9:55 A.M.

Caitlyn handcuffed the rich man, restraining his movements.

Leandro: Now we have to fight the wolf. Carlito, are you armed?

Carlito: I have a bow and 40 arrows.

Leandro: Better than nothing. Use it well.

Carlito: Got it.

Leandro: The gate is opened, prepare yourself!

9:58 A.M.

When the steel gate is opened, four two headed wolves entered the battleground. I loaded my rifle with anti tank rounds on my assault rifle and switched into full auto while Carlito grabbed an arrow from his quiver, arming himself. After we armed ourselves, the wolves attacked as a group. I fire four rounds in the two two-headed wolves while Carlito shoots a two-headed wolf in the wolves' right eyes, disrupting the wolf's sight. When I'm trying to assist Carlito by killing the arrowed wolf, the unharmed wolf rushed towards me, trying to bite me on my arms. Fortunately for me, Carlito saved me by shooting two arrows accurately in the two-headed wolf's heads. After he assisted me, I finished the wolves' lives by shooting the heads. I said –

Leandro: That was a close one. Good thing I made it in time.

Carlito: I know. I am on the verge of death until you save me, my friend.

Leandro: No problem. The problem now is how to get out of here.

Carlito: Let's go inside that entrance.

Leandro: The one where the wolves came from?

Carlito: Yeah.

Leandro: Better than nothing. Garen, we will enter the dungeon and try to ask someone to open that gate upstairs, connected in here so that we might be able to return there.

Garen: You got it.

10:00 A.M.

Carlito and I entered the pathway wherein I saw new weapons and old weapons from the fallen warriors. After I saw the weapons, I saw many skulls, stacked up in the walls of the room. Before we proceed to the other room, I prayed for their souls in order for them to go to heaven and have the peace they are waiting for years. After that, I saw a silhouette of a woman, probably looking at us from the next room. I shouted –

Leandro: Who's there?

After I shouted, the mysterious figure hides. I said to Carlito –

Leandro: Let's find out what's happening.

10:02 A.M.

We rushed to the staircase, going to the second floor, the floor wherein I fell from to the battleground. When we saw that the door is slightly opened, we stacked up. I told Carlito –

Leandro: Carlito, use this knife.

Carlito: Why?

Leandro: Your bow and arrow is useless when it comes to close quarters.

Carlito: Got it.

10:04 A.M.

I handed over my kukri knife to him in order for him to fight in close range. I said –

Leandro: Once I throw this and blasts, we will breach this, understood?

Carlito: Yeah.

Leandro: Flashbang out!

*bang*

Leandro: Breaching!

I throw my flash grenade inside the room and unleashed a blinding light to the person who sneaks on the place. After the flashbang activated, I breached the door, and aim if there is someone inside. When we entered the room, there was a body of a woman, stabbed on the back by a spear. When I tried to take a peek who is the person, the supposedly dead opened her eyes and strangled me in the neck. I am shocked that the woman who strangles me is Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance of the Shadow Isles. I said –

Leandro: Kalista? What… are you… doing here? You are… supposedly in the Shadow Isles.

Kalista: I'm trying to know what's going on. I sense large quantity of souls in this very structure. My investigation is somehow interrupted because of you, intruder.

Leandro: I'm sorry… for interrupting you. Please… put me down. I can't… breathe...

Kalista: I'm sorry for strangling you. I just want to protect myself. Anyway, what are you doing in here?

Leandro: I'm here to save my friend from being eaten by wolves. After the battle, we are planning to up to go back upstairs until I saw the stacked skulls in the room. All I can do is pray to the souls of the fallen before leaving this room.

Kalista: Why do you have to pray for the persons that you don't know?

Leandro: Someone must pray for them, in order for them to have the peace of their souls. A soul who doesn't have peace will wander somewhere, suffering because of their consequence and regretting their deeds that happened before their death. Someone must pray to end their suffering.

Kalista: I see. No wonder how the souls of the fallen warriors just vanished massively. It seems their suffering ended. What's your name?

Leandro: I am Leandro Ian Estrella, a rifleman from another world. I came here as a representative of my country, and an ally of Demacia and Freljord.

Kalista: Better be careful, young man. Some might try to betray and kill you, just like what happened to me long ago.

Leandro: Is it because of Hecarim?

Kalista: Yes, that backstabber. So better be careful, young man. You don't know who those traitors are. You should always watch your back, or else someone will stab you to your back, just the same fate as mine. We will meet again, Leandro of another world. Remember my warning to you.

Leandro: I will, Kalista. May you earn the vengeance against Hecarim.

Kalista: Thank you. Shall we meet again, young man, we will meet again someday. (*vanish*)

10:08 A.M.

Kalista vanishes after her soul went through a wall. I said –

Leandro: Good thing she's not our enemy.

Carlito: You know that person, my friend?

Leandro: Yup, and she just newly knows me.

Carlito: Are you okay?

Leandro: Yes. Let's go now, or else we might not be able to get out of this area.

Carlito: I know.

Garen: Leandro? Are you there?

Leandro: Garen? Yes, we are here. Did you get the key?

Garen: We didn't see the key keeper of this arena. Did you have any plans of getting out of there?

Leandro: Plans… plans… I know! I hope you like this plan.

Garen: I'm listening.

Leandro: I will breach this door by shooting the hinges. I hope your kingdom will not tell me to pay the collateral damage.

Garen: Fiora, do you think it is fine?

Fiora: I guess it is fine. The key keeper isn't here. That person must be held responsible for being lazy and out of his working place during his shift.

Garen: Okay. Leandro, you are permitted to breach the door.

Leandro: Mind if you would stand aside, away from the door? I will fire my sniper rifle to break the door. This rifle is anti armor and you might get shot because I can't see you.

Garen: Got it. We will wait at the entrance of the arena.

Garen and the group went to the arena entrance, going away from the possible friendly fire from my sniper rifle. I said to Carlito –

Leandro: Stand back. I'll breach the door.

Carlito: Got it.

Leandro: Breaching the door now. (*bang*) (*ka-chak*) (*bang*) (*ka-chak*) (*bang*) (*ka-chak*) (*bang*) Breaching! Breaching!

10:12 A.M.

I kicked the door and went back to the spectators' area. I headed back to the group at the main entrance. Garen saw me and said –

Garen: It's you guys! Good thing you are safe.

Leandro: I know. Now then, where's that immoral man?

Garen: Here's the man.

Rich Man 2: You should better watch your tongue on calling me immoral, boy.

Leandro: I wonder why you want to kill me and my friend.

Jarvan the 4th: What is going on here?

Garen: Prince Jarvan, this rich man tries to kill Sir Leandro and his friend by throwing them in the battleground and feeding to the wolves.

Jarvan the 4th: I see. You, you will pay the price for not following the rule of his majesty! Sir Leandro, do the honors for giving him the punishment.

Leandro: May I have a room for interrogating this man?

Jarvan the 4th: There is no interrogation room in the castle. Maybe this place is good enough.

Leandro: I see. You hear that? Prepare for your consequence.

10:20 A.M.

We went to the battlegrounds to hang the rich man at a standing hardwood plank with two steel handcuffs. We hanged the man there and left him, hanged, not touching his feet on the ground. After we hanged the rich man, I prepared my assault rifle and attached a scope in order to hit the target with precision. I asked to him –

Leandro: I have questions for you. If you ignore my question, you will get shot in any parts if your body, even your head. Are you ready for entertaining me?

Rich Man 2: You scumbag!

Leandro: First question. Why are you trying to kill my friend?

Rich Man 2: Fuck you, asshole.

Leandro: (*bang*)

I shot his left foot and the man screamed in pain.

Rich Man 2: ARGH! Blood! Blood! AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Leandro: Think again, mate.

Rich Man 2: ARGH! You scumbag!

Leandro: I will repeat my question. Why are you trying to kill me and my friend?

Rich Man 2: I will never talk to you.

Leandro: Are you sure? (*bang*)

I fired my rifle again, wherein this time, in his other foot.

Rich Man 2: AARRRGGGHHH! Fuck! Blood is flowing!

Leandro: Answer my question!

Rich Man 2: It was Talon! He ordered me to kill you, by any means necessary, even killing your friends.

Leandro: Talon? A Noxian told you that?

Rich Man 2: Yes… yes…

Leandro: You heard the confession, Sir Jarvan?

Jarvan the 4th: Very clear.

Leandro: For your confession, I will save you a second of your life because I will shoot you now for defecting against Demacia.

Rich Man 2: NO! NO!

Leandro: (*bang*)

10:22 A.M.

I shot the man's head after the man confessed.

Leandro: I guess that was enough evidence for a battle against Noxus.

Jarvan the 4th: It seems so. Are you prepared for the fight, if ever war commences?

Leandro: I am prepared, with or without my comrades. I will fight alongside the two banners.

Jarvan the 4th: I will expect that, my friend.

Leandro: If ever, strengthen the forces in order to destroy Noxus' evil plans as possible. I fear of another possible war with the Noxians.

Jarvan the 4th: What do you mean by another war?

Leandro: I felt something, just a hunch. I think Talon saw Katarina, in this very capital. He is probably spying on us, probably right now, or before it.

Jarvan the 4th: Felt something? Like a sixth sense, isn't it?

Leandro: ! How did you the sixth sense?

Jarvan the 4th: Remember that I'm a warrior too. I can sense danger like you too. Even if it is just a feeling, I will strengthen the presence in all pathways in this city, either narrow or wide. We will maintain security on all parts of the capital. We will maintain eyes in the skies and on the ground.

Leandro: Understood. We are going to leave for awhile. I will send this man back to our world.

Jarvan the 4th: Understood. Good luck.

Leandro: Are you ready?

Carlito: Let's go.

Leandro: I'll be back shortly. Carlito, do you still remember the place where you supposedly are at?

Carlito: Uh huh.

Leandro: I want you to imagine that place. Here, use this ring for now and imagine that place while wearing it and dream a large temple gate that opens slowly until it fully opens.

Carlito: I'm thinking it now. I will slowly open the portal.

10:30 A.M.

After Carlito used my ring for now, the portal opened. I assisted Carlito to his place. After a minute, we saw his place, a narrow passageway near the sea. After that, I said to Carlito –

Leandro: Carlito, don't tell anyone about on how you entered the world, okay?

Carlito: Not even my parents?

Leandro: Don't tell anyone, neither your parents nor your friends. I am trying not to expose this world to the rest of our world.

Carlito: You can count on me. I won't tell anyone.

Leandro: May you find your way back home. May I have the ring back?

Carlito: Yeah, sure.

After Carlito handed over my ring back, I said to my friend –

Leandro: Shall we meet again one day.

Carlito: Yeah. Good luck man.

Leandro: Have a nice trip.

10:35 A.M.

After I bid my farewell, I headed back to Demacia to close the portal. It took a minute to return to Demacia and took 2 minutes to close the portal. Garen said –

Garen: You returned your friend back to his home, huh?

Leandro: Yeah. And I made him promise to keep this world on secret.

Garen: I see.

Lux: Want to visit the Magic Academy? They are having a fair today.

Leandro: Surely! I would love to see the great mages of Demacia, working on their powers. It will be a wonderful fair, especially in Demacia, I presume.

Lux: Let's go.

Leandro: Hop in. We will go there.

Lux: From here, the academy is about in the west. Did you see that tower?

Leandro: Yes, what about it?

Lux: That's the tower of the academy.

Leandro: Okay, guys. Let's go to the academy.

10:43 A.M.

We headed from the arena to the Magic Academy. It took 3 minutes to travel when we reach the academy. As Lux says, there was a fair of magicians, which makes me excited about the event. I don't have the power to manipulate elements and matters like mages does, so I went there to see it. When went out of our vehicles and went to the academy to see the fair, we saw magicians, doing their talents on manipulating elements, magicians selling arcane magic books, magic artifacts, and temporary potions of element manipulation. I went to the seller of the potion, I said –

Leandro: May I try a free sample?

Potion Seller: Yes sir. We have lots of potion, so it's okay to have one for free.

Leandro: How can I use this?

Potion Seller: Drink the potion, and when you want to try to make element manipulation, open your palm and imagine the element you want to manipulate and at your palm, the element will appear, and you can change its form by using your mind to manipulate the movement, size, shape, and numbers of the things you want to manipulate. You may use it with your weapon.

Leandro: Interesting. Let me try that with my weapon.

When I grabbed my assault rifle, my ice shots are larger than the one I used in battle in the Summoner's Rift. My first shot took form as a small ice fighter jet. Then my second shot took form as an arrow. After I used my gun, I went to use the power of ice, using my hand. I opened my palm and I spread the true ice around my whole body and formed as my armor, like the one in the advanced soldier suit of the US Army. After that, I created a Philippine eagle, hanging its talons to my right shoulder plating of my true ice armor. Ashe impressed on how I used my mind to create my armor. She said –

Ashe: Impressive. You created a bird, different from mine, and you created your own armor.

Leandro: Thinking can make different possibilities.

Ashe: I see.

Potion Seller: Impressive on that armor, sir. You might have it as your souvenir. True ice never melts, didn't you know that?

Leandro: Never melts huh? I imagined a good idea from that.

I created an ice chest that could maintain the drinks cold.

Leandro: We might put different drinks on it, in order for us to drink these while it is cold.

Garen: Brilliant! We might have cold drinks during hot days.

Leandro: Cool isn't it?

Garen: Cool literarily.

Leandro: Hahahahahaha! How about this one?

I used my powers again, which this time, I created the symbol of the Avarosan tribe in an ice block, made from true ice. Ashe was shocked when she saw the banner of her tribe. Ashe said –

Ashe: That's the symbol of my tribe!

Sivir: Really? Is it the one with a bow and an arrow?

Ashe: Yes. That's it. It was used by Queen Avarosa during the Battle of Three Sisters.

Leandro: I suppose that this is my gift to you.

Ashe: Thank you.

Leandro: Ehehehehehe…

Lux: Want to see the contest? All mages from different kingdoms are competing on each other for the Mage Guild Trophy.

Leandro: Sounds interesting. Now I want to watch the competition.

Lux: Let's go.

10:56 A.M.

Lux led the way to the contest area, at the quadrangle, at the center of the academy's school grounds. I saw most of the people, sitting on the chairs while some are standing to see the competing mages who were trying to do their best to win the trophy. After few of the competing mages are done on showing on their talents, I saw another familiar person, a friend of mine from college, using dark magic with a wand with a spearhead at the tip of it. I said –

Leandro: Wait a second.

Lux: What is it?

Leandro: That mage, she is somehow familiar to me.

Lux: Which one?

Leandro: The one who has dark powers.

Lux: That one? She joined in here many days ago, 8 days ago before you came here.

Leandro: I want to request something.

Lux: What is it?

Leandro: I want to have a talk with her. I will ask why she is here.

Lux: I see. I will ask that mage.

11:00 A.M.

After the mage finished on showing her talent, Lux went close to the mage to ask her if she has time to talk with me. After Lux asked her, the mage agrees and went to meet me. The female mage was surprised to see me and said –

Female Mage: Leandro? Is that you?

Leandro: Yes, my friend. I didn't know you are here to become a mage, Ms. Jade Secusana.

Jade: It's good to see you here. Why are you here?

Leandro: I want to ask the same as yours. Why are you here?

Jade: I'm training to be a sorceress, using dark magic.

Leandro: Dark magic? Isn't that evil magic?

Jade: Dark isn't mean evil at all. It will be evil if the person is the evil one.

Leandro: Okay. I'm here to visit Garen's hometown.

Jade: Garen? Who is he?

Leandro: This man with the large sword. This is Sir Garen Crownguard of House Crownguard of Demacia.

Jade: It's an honor to meet you, sir.

Garen: An honor to meet you, Miss Jade. You might win this competition, I guess.

Jade: I hope so, sir.

Leandro: Did your parents know you are here on this place?

Jade: Of course not. I came here because of an incident. I was teleported here suddenly out of nowhere.

Leandro: Your parents were possibly looking for you. Aren't you worried?

Jade: My parents only know that I'm with my friends. They might not worry about me.

Leandro: Are you certain of it? They might go to your friends' houses, you know.

Jade: I'm certain of it. Besides, my parents are out for work.

Leandro: I see. Do you want to return to our world, if ever?

Jade: Don't worry about me. I have my teleportation ring.

Jade shows me her own teleportation ring in her right hand, in her ring finger. I asked –

Leandro: Who gave you that?

Jade: Miss Janna gave me this.

Leandro: Miss Janna, the Tempest?

Jade: Yes. She gave me this in order for me to return in no time in here.

Leandro: So that's why you are confident that your parents will not worry to you.

Jade: Yes.

Leandro: And what if you are killed in here? Your parents will sure worry and cry.

Jade: I am prepared for that matter, my dear friend. My friend, Sir Zilean gave me items to revive myself.

Leandro: May I see it.

Jade grabs her large sized school bag, finds the items she mentioned and shows it to me. I am surprised that it was the Zhonya's Hourglass and the Guardian Angel. My eyes enlarged when I saw those items in her bag and said –

Leandro: The Zhonya's Hourglass and the Guardian Angel? You really are prepared for it. I'm surprised on your preparation plan. You really made a good job.

Jade: Thanks.

Suddenly, the contest announcer said –

C.A.: Now after all mages finished on showing their talents, I will name the two who will enter the final round. The two who will enter to the final round wherein they will fight each other for the finals to get the contest trophy are Miss Jade Secusana from another world, and Miss Lyra Aquafield of Demacia. May I call them for the battle?

Jade: Looks like I'll go there now.

Leandro: Yeah. Good luck, Jade. We're supporting you.

Jade: Thanks for the support. I'll do my best.

C.A.: Here's Miss Secusana and Miss Aquafield. As you already know, Miss Aquafield won the last championship last year. Will she be able to make a straight two wins, or will she be lose by the new mage, Miss Jade Secusana, who just came to the academy, and became an expert in dark arts and a master in just 8 days?

Mage 1: Just 8 days? Unbelievable! Her powers are incredible.

Mage 2: Amazing! She is probably the first non Demacian mage who earns that title!

C.A.: Can you believe it? For only 8 days, Miss Secusana, a mage from another world, earned the highest rank of this academy, 2 new records in the history of this very academy. This battle will test the strength of these 2 amazing female mages. It's the young master against the former champion.

Ready your staves.

The two mages unleashed their strong auras which almost shook the entire school grounds. The contest announcer shouted –

C.A.: Fight!

11:14 A.M.

The two mages dashed on each other to start their attack. Jade made the first attack by making a spear and shooting it right at Lyra, but Lyra was able to dodge it. Jade made a devilish smile at Lyra and uses a disappearance magic to her own self to be able to go near the enemy. Lyra didn't see that coming, so she shielded herself with another water barrier spell, but it's too late when Jade is inside the barrier, unleashing a dark flame inside the barrier. Lyra managed to get some distance away from Jade and unleashes one of her special moves, which are 8 water spikes, pointed at Jade from 8 different directions. Jade escapes from it by using her flash ability, and attempts to attack Lyra, but Lyra's attack is not just for attacking the center, but it also attacks the 8 different directions fast, leaving Jade's back undefended from that kind of attack. Jade got injured in her left arm after 1 of those 8 water spikes got her. She heals herself to her wound to close like nothing happened. Jade unleashes a large dark orb around the stadium to cover herself in order not to be seen by Lyra. Lyra tries to do her 8 spikes attack again, but Jade is managed to finish Lyra off by unleashing her ultimate skill which is a dark meteor, falling very hard towards her enemy. After the dark orb vanished, Lyra fell after being defeated by Jade. The contest announcer says –

C.A.: The winner is Miss Jade Secusana!

Leandro: Oh yeah! She wins!

Garen: Congratulations for your friend's victory.

Leandro: Thanks.

The contest announcer handed over the trophy to Jade. Jade smiled at us while lifting her trophy up. She went towards us and said –

Jade: I won!

Leandro: I know. I was surprised that you are a master for 8 days.

Jade: I know. I just recently got that title from the headmaster of this academy for controlling the most dangerous magic in the world. They went terrified on my magic at first for fear I might underestimate it, but now they are completely agreed to make me a master just because of controlling dark arts.

Lux: So, that explains it. Congratulations!

Jade: Thanks.

Leandro: So any plans after this?

Jade: Well, no plans yet. Maybe I'll go back to our world and train myself, far away from the city.

Leandro: Good luck, then.

Jade: (*nod*) I'll do my best.

Lyra: Congratulations.

Jade: Miss Aquafield!

Lyra: Call me Lyra instead. We are friends now.

Jade: Are your injuries got healed?

Lyra: Yeah. All thanks to Sir Taric.

Jade: Sir Taric, the master of gem magic?

Lyra: Uh-huh. He's the one. For defeating me in the competition, I'll give you this as my gift.

Jade: The Manathirst Dagger? Isn't this your important item?

Lyra: I'm just thinking that you might need it. Remember that even you are a master, you are still young and using dark arts is dangerous to you. You must take some caution on your mana too. If you don't have mana, you might not be able to use your powers well and you might not be able to get enough sources to use such power.

Jade: Thank you, friend. I will use this in case of emergency.

Lyra: (*nod*) Want to take some tea at our home? Our family is proud of their tea making industry.

Jade: I would love to.

Lyra: Shall we go?

Jade: Yes. Leandro, Sir Garen, I'll see you later.

Leandro: Yeah. I'll see you at school after New Year.

Garen: Take care, you two.

Lyra: An honor to see you, Sir Garen. Miss Lux, would you like to come too?

Lux: Eh? I have some things to do in the academy, especially in Sir Taric's new discovery.

Lyra: I see. I'll see you guys later. We will meet again.

Lux: Yeah. Brother, I'll go at the academy to see Sir Taric's discovery.

Garen: Discovery? What discovery?

Lux: You all may come with me if you want.

Garen: If it wasn't bothers Leandro.

Leandro: The more, the merrier we travel, isn't it? Let's go.

Lux: Okay! Follow me!

11:27 A.M.

We went inside the academy and saw the professors and students while we are on the way, following Lux to Taric's geology room. It took 2 minutes for us to reach the room and saw Sir Taric, examining a pearl. Sir Taric noticed us and said –

Taric: Oh hello there. How may I help you?

Lux: Sir, they are here to see your discovery too.

Taric: Ah, very well. Have you seen this stone?

Leandro: A pearl?

Taric: What did you said?

Leandro: That's a pearl. We have like that in my world.

Taric: I see. It is very unbelievable that there is a sphere shaped stone. Where are these kinds of stone found then?

Leandro: It is usually found underwater, usually in the seas and oceans. It is produced by clams and it took many months to make these stones. We have large ones though, but it didn't have the perfect sphere shape, heavy that it could take two men to lift it.

Taric: Gems are truly, truly, truly outrageous. Thank you for the information.

Leandro: May I ask where did you get this stone?

Taric: Miss Secusana has this in her possession. She gave me so that I would have a collection of different gemstones.

Leandro: Awesome.

Taric: What's interesting about this is that it has different kind of power, different from my other gemstones. It has purity on it, so great that I might conclude that this is a powerful gemstone.

Leandro: So we have a greater power in our country that we didn't know, am I correct?

Taric: Yes. I might ask Miss Secusana about this. Did you know where she is?

Leandro: She had a tea party with Miss Lyra at the Aquafield Residency.

Taric: Okay. Lux, ensure the safety of the items for the geology class next week, understood?

Lux: Yes sir.

Taric: I'll see you to that. We will meet again. See you later, my friends.

Taric left the room and went to the library for his further research. I said –

Leandro: Let's go? We will watch a movie.

Ashe: What's a movie?

Leandro: It's like a play. We will see the actors and actresses, playing their roles. It's not the type that we will see them act in person. We will see them act in a device. Every movie has genres, like comedy, action, drama, horror, romance, and many more.

Lux: Sounds interesting.

Garen: Can't wait to see the action.

Fiora: May I go with you to your world?

Leandro: Of course. We have more time for buying our snacks. Hop in to my vehicle.

11:41 A.M.

Fiora enters the vehicle and seats at the second seat while Katarina seats beside Cassiopeia at the back seat. I turned the keys and revved the vehicle, going back to my world. After I returned to my world and stopped at my house, my friends went out of the vehicle and went inside the house. Yasuo, who was taking a view from the rooftop room, saw us and said –

Yasuo: Leandro, glad you are returned.

Leandro: Is there a problem?

Yasuo: There is, actually.

Man: Help! Leandro! Help!

Leandro: That voice… could it be?

I rushed to the room downstairs, at the first room, wherein a man calling my name for help. When I opened the door, I saw Kuya Pao, handcuffed on a chair. I said –

Leandro: Kuya Pao? What are you doing here and how did you get here in this place?

Paolo: Please remove these handcuffs from the chair.

Leandro: Got it.

I removed his handcuffs and asked him –

Leandro: What are you doing here, Kuya Pao?

Paolo: Edwin told me to come here because he didn't saw you yesterday. So he called me to come here today, to call you. When I went here, I can't believe on what I saw. Now I know that the champions in the game were real.

Leandro: Edwin? Okay. Let's go at Edwin's place.

Paolo: Okay!

Ashe: May I go too?

Leandro: It would be dangerous, especially if you get seen by the criminals in this city. I don't want to get you in danger. I –

11:47 A.M.

Suddenly, Ashe touched my lips by the tip of her fingers from her right hand and said –

Ashe: I know that you are securing my safety, but it's time to come with you because I'm concerning on your safety too. Don't treat me like a royalty. Treat me as your equal, your lover, and your wife.

Leandro: I… I understand. But please, once we are out there, be careful to whom you are talking to. We don't know where and when will trouble enters.

Ashe: I know.

Leona: I will go with you too. You might need support.

Leandro: Thanks for the help. I might need it.

Leona: No problem.

Fiora: May I go too? I would like to meet your friends since your destinations are safe to travel.

Leandro: If you like to, then I have no choice. Is there anyone else who wants to go?

Garen: Me too. I guess I'll have to meet this guy also.

Lux: Anyway, who is this Edwin you guys are talking about?

Leandro: Edwin is the one who gives the vehicle to me. He is also the one who supplied my firearms.

Lux: He's a weapons dealer?

Leandro: Uh-huh. He is a good friend of mine from high school. That is why he gave me this vehicle before Christmas as an advanced gift.

Lux: Impressive. I guess I want to meet this guy too.

Leandro: Okay, so we are settled then. Let's go!

11:59 A.M.

We went to my humvee and went to Edwin's place in Obando. When I reached Edwin's place, I saw 3 Cougar Mine Resistance Ambush Protected vehicles, and 3 Humvees outside. I saw Edwin, leaning at one of the MRAPs, while taking a cigarette. I shouted –

Leandro: Edwin! What's up?

Edwin: Nice to see you here, my friend. I'm sorry to bother your rest, though. Hm? Who are these guys on your back?

Leandro: Them? These are my friends from another world.

Edwin: Oh come on. Seriously?

Leandro: How about I'll show you this trick I have with no gimmicks?

I showed him on how I create a true ice bullet from my bare hands. Edwin enlarged his eyes as he saw the trick. He touched my hand and looks for any gimmicks, but found nothing. He said –

Edwin: How did you do that?

Leandro: I told you. My powers are otherworldly. Did you believe now?

Edwin: Yeah… yeah…

Leandro: Anyway, I would like to ask you. Why did you call me?

Edwin: Actually, your group gives you the intelligence report of all of your soldiers under your command, especially the company commanders. Anyway, as you seen here, these vehicles are under your command. The team will arrive shortly to take these vehicles to your base. Oh! It looks like they're here now.

Leandro: Huh? Wait a second. THEM? But they are…

Edwin: Your classmates? Yup, they are here to lend you a hand on manning these vehicles.

12:04 P.M.

When I turned back to see who are arriving, I was surprised that it was my friends from college and high school, including Ms. Armina Canlas, currently held the rank of 1st Lieutenant, Mr. Juan Carlo Abayari, currently held also the rank of 1st Lieutenant, Mr. Raphael Raymundo, currently held the rank of Master Sergeant, Ms. Christine Bernardo, currently held the rank of Technical Sergeant, and Ms. Jade Secusana, currently held the rank of Technical Sergeant. I said –

Leandro: So you guys are the company commanders of the defense force?

Abayari: Yup. And we are here to get these monsters to your base.

Leandro: I see. I didn't expect that you guys are coming in here. Armina, have you really decided to start the responsibilities as one of the company commanders?

Armina: Of course, sir. (*salute*)

Leandro: We are not in the base, so please put your hands down. We are in civilian area, so don't call me sir. Call me in my first name instead.

Armina: Got it.

Leandro: Jade, are you really ready to go for the group?

Jade: I'm here to defend the nation, not to be like a spoiled one, you know?

Raphael: Seriously? I thought you are a spoiled brat?

Jade: Raymundo! Stop it.

Raphael: Hahahahahaha!

Christine: Nice to see you, my friend. Long time no see.

Leandro: I know. So why are you here?

Christine: I'm appointed as one of army medics in here. And I'm here also as the company leader.

Leandro: Understood.

After I have talked to Christine, I noticed that we are lacking of men who will drive the vehicles. So I asked Edwin –

Leandro: Edwin, who will drive this last vehicle off to our base? I have my humvee here, 5 of my friends are here for driving 5 of these, but how about the last one?

Edwin: That would be me.

Leandro: You know how to drive it?

Edwin: Of course. Do you think I'm not an expert driver?

Leandro: I just don't know that you know how to drive this vehicle, seriously.

Edwin: Okay. Just take the lead. We need the direction to your home.

Leandro: Okay. Get into your vehicles. I'll lead the convoy. Let's move!

12:17 P.M.

All of us went to our vehicles and lined up like how the convoys do. We drive for 6 minutes until we reach my house. My friends parked the vehicles at the base, near Coloong Elementary School and the church, and went outside to take a rest at my house. Before they could even enter my house, I said –

Leandro: Please. I will ask you an oath before entering this house.

Abayari: Huh? What is it?

Leandro: I want you to tell no one once you entered this residency, at all costs, even facing death.

Armina: Is there something wrong? I'm feeling nervous on what you are hiding.

Leandro: This oath is for my sake and for the safety of the men and women inside this very home. Please. If you can't fulfill my oath, then you may leave and you must still keep this oath and conversation secret. If revealed, there will be a great change and a bad happening, not just in this country, but in this world.

Edwin: I promise that I will keep this as secret.

Armina: Me too. If this is for the greater good of this country, then I'll keep this as secret.

Abayari: Me too. I guess it is time to lend you a hand this time.

Christine: I swear that I will keep this conversation as secret.

Raphael: Me too. I swear too.

Jade: Me too.

Leandro: Thanks guys. Let's enter the house to meet you to my friends.

12:19 P.M.

When we entered the house, we saw everyone, watching a movie at my TV. Abayari asked me –

Abayari: Hey, Leandro.

Leandro: What?

Abayari: Am I crazy, or is it really they are real?

Leandro: You are not going crazy, my friend. They are real.

Abayari: Holy cow. Now I know why we must keep it secret.

Leandro: You know why I have to keep it a secret. It is in order to keep them safe, away from critics, corrupt politicians, traitors, and most of all, away from terrorists.

Armina: I see. Don't worry, Leandro. We will keep this secret safe.

Leandro: Thanks. Come in. I will let you meet my friends.

12:20 P.M.

I opened the door and talked with my friends from Valoran. I said –

Leandro: Hey guys! How's the show?

Jinx: Leandro, you're just in time. The show is about to start.

Leandro: Nice. What title?

Yasuo: It was called "Expendables 3".

Leandro: Expendables? That's a nice movie. It's an action film.

Yasuo: Hm? Are those your friends, Leandro?

Leandro: Them? Yes, they are my friends. I would like you to meet 1st Lieutenants Armina Canlas & Juan Carlo Abayari, Master Sergeant Raphael Raymundo, and Technical Sergeants Jade Secusana and Christine Bernardo, Edwin Rodriguez, a high school friend, and my friend, Kuya Pao.

Note: The Jade Secusana in Demacia is the same as the Technical Sergeant Jade Secusana. She has a teleporter ring also, like Leandro and Rey have so she can go back to her world at any time.

12:31 P.M.

After I introduced my friends, my friends from Valoran introduced themselves. After short introductions, most of my friends from high school and college watched the movie with the heroes while some of us were opening 4 packs of Roadhouse Barbeque flavored Piattos, putting it in a large oval food container. While they are watching, Abayari asked –

Abayari: So Leandro, how did you met these guys?

Leandro: Long story, but I will tell you. While I'm driving my humvee with my friend onboard, we entered to the Summoner's Rift by accident.

Abayari: By accident?

Leandro: Yup. The portal just appeared out of nowhere and entered the Summoner's Rift.

Abayari: Summoner's Rift, you say?

Leandro: (*nod*) Uh-huh. That is the place where I met these guys, and where I met my one true love.

I said while I am wrapping my arms around Ashe's body. After I said that, they are surprised like –

Abayari: Ashe is your wife!?

Armina: EH!?

Raphael: That escalated quickly.

Abayari: When did you first meet her?

Leandro: At the Summoner's Rift. Leona and I were tasked to rescue her at the top lane while Jinx, Caitlyn and Rey provide cover fire in order for us to advance further. After I rescued her, Katarina, our former enemy uses her dagger on my back. I managed to fight back until Garen and Ashe help me defeat Katarina. They sent me back to the base, giving me medical support and survived.

Armina: Awesome story.

Abayari: Where's the scar?

Leandro: As I remember, my scar is in my back. Please tell me if you saw it. (*take off t- shirt*)

Christine: Yep, I saw it. It is located on the upper left portion of your back. It is a fatal blow indeed. Wait a second, what are these symbols on your back?

Leandro: Symbols? Would you please take a picture of it?

Christine: Surely.

Christine takes a picture of symbols marked on my back. Christine handed over the phone with the picture and said –

Christine: Here's the picture.

Leandro: Wait a second, this symbols familiar, isn't it, Ashe and Leona?

Ashe: The Avarosan crest is marked on the center of your back.

Leona: I see the crest of Mount Targon here, on the right side of your back.

Leandro: As I know, I didn't mark anything like a tattoo on my back. Did you guys have any ideas?

Leona: No.

Lux: I guess I've read something, something related to it, I guess.

Leandro: Hm? Well let's hear it.

Lux: I saw something in a book. I saw a page wherein if you have crest of certain woman's faction you have felt in love with, it will grant you elemental strength or partner's special abilities with ease, but not drain your partner's strength.

Leandro: So you tell me that if I have felt in love with someone, I will have the elemental power and strength of my partner?

Lux: Possibly.

Leandro: So that explains it.

Colleagues: (*stare*)

Leandro: Huh? What's wrong with you guys?

Abayari: If one symbol for every partner, then two symbols mean…

Christine: Oh my!

Raphael: You have engaged in a relationship with 2 women!?

All: EEEEHHHHHH!?

Abayari: You lucky bastard! Come here!

Leandro: (Uh-oh) (O_O) Gotta go for now! (*run*)

Abayari: Hey! Get back here! I want to know how did you get a girl like that.

Raphael: (*facepalm*) As I've expected from Abayari. He never changes on his love problem in college.

Christine: You know guys, I'm starting to get interest on our commander.

Jade: Really? Is it because you are his high school friend?

Christine: How did you know that?

Jade: I've read your dossier. He is your high school classmate when you were in 4th year, am I correct?

Christine: Indeed. He treats his friends well, happily and contented on his life in high school with his friends.

Jade: I see.

Christine: Despite his kindness, some of our classmates abused that kindness and makes him hardhearted that is so hard that his eyes are burning with anger that they want to kill them. He is a C.A.T. officer with the rank of 2nd Battalion Commander, makes him a very strict commander to his trainees and a very strict student to his classmates. He doesn't want to show weakness because of those who abused him.

Jade: I get it.

Raphael: At least he finished high school and almost finished to college like us.

Jade: Yeah.

Leandro: Guys, have you seen Abayari?

Raphael: On your back.

Abayari: Please, I need answers.

Leandro: Okay, fine. Just follow these instructions carefully. First of all, you need to be careful on what you are going to say to your partner. Even a slightest mistake would cause great trouble.

Abayari: I see. Is there anything else I need to know?

Leandro: Let's see. There is another thing. Don't follow your instincts, especially when it comes to love. In life, it is effective, but in love, using instincts will make your life messed up. Try some little talks with her, because communication is one of the key for a longer relationship. Did you get what I'm saying?

Abayari: Yeah, thanks.

Leandro: Good luck for that.

Ashe: Leandro.

Leandro: What's the matter, my love?

Ashe: May I ask what is this?

12:42 P.M.

Ashe shows a brown guitar to me. I remembered this guitar because my older brothers use this when they are having their time with friends as past time in my home. I said –

Leandro: Oh! It's a guitar, my love.

Ashe: Guitar? What did you do with this thing?

Leandro: This is used to play music by plucking the strings. The sound can be changed by tightening or loosening the strings a bit. Want to hear it?

Ashe: Certainly.

I played the music of the band, Silent Sanctuary titled "Sayo" or "For you" in my brother's guitar. (Note: This song is real! Search it in Youtube.) When she heard the intro of the song, she was amazed. I sing –

Leandro: _Minsan oo, minsan hindi. Minsan tama, minsan mali. Umaabante, umaatras. Kilos mong namimintas. Kung tunay nga ang pag ibig mo, kaya mo bang isigaw, iparating sa mundo. Tumingin saking mata, magtapat ng nadarama. Di gusto ika'y mawala dahil handa akong ibigin ka. Kung maging tayo, sayo na ang puso ko…_

Ashe: So beautiful.

Leona: His voice soothes and cleanses my soul.

Ashe: Same here.

Leandro: _Walang ibang tatanggapin, ikaw at ikaw parin. May gulo ba sa iyong isipan. Di tugma sa nararamdaman. Kung tunay nga ang pag ibig mo. Tumingin saking mata, magtapat ng nadarama. Di gusto ika'y mawala dahil handa akong ibigin ka. Kung maging tayo…_

Armina: Amazing. He can sing the song so good.

Ashe: You haven't heard him sing like that before?

Armina: No. This is the first time I saw him sing like this.

Leandro: _Kailangan ba kitang iwasan? Sa tuwing lalapit, may paalam. Ibang anyo sa karamihan, iba rin pag tayo, iba rin pag tayo lang. Aaaahhh…. Tumingin saking mata, magtapat ng nadarama. Di gusto ika'y mawala dahil handa akong ibigin ka. Kung maging tayo… Kung maging tayo… Kung maging tayo, sayo na ang puso ko…_

12:48 P.M.

After I sing while playing the guitar, everyone clap at my performance. Ashe said –

Ashe: That's wonderful. How did you learn to sing?

Leandro: I heard many songs in my life, but this song is my favorite among all.

Armina: You can sing that song, huh? What an amazing performance.

Leandro: Thanks for the compliment.

Abayari: I didn't know you are good at the guitar. Why not join a band?

Leandro: I don't know any band to join to.

Abayari: Why not in my band?

Leandro: Your band? You have a band?

Abayari: Yup. The band formed a year ago. I am the lead vocalist, Kuya Jao and Nescis are the guitarists, and Kuya Wap is the drummer.

Leandro: Awesome. If I finished college, is it okay to join the band?

Abayari: Surely. I will inform them once we are gathering. I'm sure they will be surprised.

Leandro: Yeah. That's for sure. Let's go inside. We have a movie to watch.

Raphael: Let's go.

Abayari: Alright!

12:52 P.M.

We watched the movie while eating our snacks. Garen, Lux, Fiora, Katarina, Cassiopeia enjoyed the movie. Jinx do some shadow punching as she saw the character of Ronda Rousey of the Expendables do some hand to hand combat, while Yasuo and Katarina were surprised on the knife skills of Jason Statham that knocks his enemies down. After the movie, everyone said –

Jinx: Hell yeah. I love the action.

Garen: Awesome movie. Are there any movies you have here?

Leandro: I have one. It is historically based film from the Philippine American War. It's the movie titled "Heneral Luna". It is a good movie, I want to tell you.

Garen: Let's watch it then.

We inserted the CD in the video player and waited for the movie to start. When the movie is about to start, we listened to the voice of the actors in the movie. At first, my friends from Valoran were amazed by the battles they have seen in the movie. They were like enjoying it from the start when the protagonist shows his courage in the battles, until they cried in the ending because of the protagonist's death by getting killed by traitors. Garen cried and said –

Garen: Poor general. He was being betrayed by the ones he treated as allies. I couldn't believe they will betray someone who wants better future for their country in exchange for collaborating with the enemy.

Leandro: That sounds familiar to one of the heroes in Runeterra.

Garen: Who are you referring to?

Leandro: I am referring to Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance.

Katarina: Kalista, you say?

Leandro: Yes.

Garen: What's her story?

Leandro: When she was a human, she was a general who serves the king with great loyalty. One day, an assassin attempts to kill the king, but Kalista defends the king by deflecting the blade. Unfortunately, the deflected blade poisoned the queen instead. The doctors cannot even cure the queen so the king ordered his loyal general, Kalista, to search for the cure to the poison. Kalista searched the lands until she discovered the Blessed Isles, which overflows the waters with life bearing magic. After she discovers the possible cure, she travelled back to her king to inform about the cure for the queen, who was since died.

Sivir: What happened?

Leandro: The king demands to the citizens of the isles to revive his queen, and Kalista stood between the king and the locals of the isles until she was literarily stabbed at the back using a black spear by Hecarim, the Knight Commander of the Iron Order. She felt the stab and fell to the ground, gravely wounded as she witness her comrades' death by her treasonous comrades' hands, including Hecarim. While going on her demise, she vowed that she will kill all traitors. When the Black Mist began to form, she became an undead, a soul who is condemned to live in eternity.

Abayari: I see. I know now what happened to Kalista, on why she died and became a ghost.

Leandro: Before, I felt the same pain as she has when I felt betrayed by the ones I have treated as friends.

Ashe: Betrayed? In what way?

Leandro: It was when I was in high school, 6 years ago. My classmates make fun of me by grabbing my sword in my training. Even after I told them not to touch it, they still doing it and no one tries to stop them and laughed at me instead. And that I became like a killer. I grabbed my sword from my enemies, pulling it out from its scabbard, and aimed its tip of the blade at them and said "Enough! You really never know the real me. And now, witness my true me! Those who tried to ruin my reputation, my quiet life, and my way of living shall meet their end of their life, right here, right now! I will do anything to stop you on making fun of me, even if it were your lives were the price!"

Abayari: What happened then?

Leandro: Everyone in the classroom shocked in fear and went silent as they saw me, glaring at them with my killer looking eyes, pointing my steel sword at them. I was like I am ready to kill someone during that day. I am almost becoming… like an uncontrollable monster. Luckily, my friends, Rey, Patrick, and John came in time to help me calm down and helped me put my sword back to its scabbard. If it weren't for them, I might really kill someone during that day. And after my friends came, my adviser went there too to calm me down and to warn my classmates.

Christine: Was your adviser tells the incident to the guidance counselor?

Leandro: My adviser didn't even tell the incident to the guidance counselor, luckily for me. My adviser explained to my classmates that I am the only one who keeps such anger in order not to make this kind of incident and they broke my silence and trust to them because they betrayed me. The adviser told them "Even if it is your friend, all of you have no right to ruin his life. He tried to do his best to keep you safe and happy and you just break it! He treats now your behavior as an act of betrayal! Once he will change his mood, don't blame him, blame yourselves for being rude to him! Apologize to him, or else you will regret that you ruined his kindness and turned into a heartless man for the rest of his life!"

Ashe: And did they apologize?

Leandro: Yes. They have realized that they must not ruin someone's life just for their entertainment and they must be careful on their actions. After that, they treat me as a real friend, and went to study together. Good thing it lasted until graduation.

Ashe: Are they still friends with you until now?

Leandro: Of course. I believe that they are now in their right paths of life.

Garen: Right path? What do you mean?

Leandro: I mean that they are not going to make such acts like what happened in my past.

Garen: I see.

Leandro: Most importantly, my grandparents teach me good manners while not in school, especially to my grandfathers.

Sivir: So where are your grandfathers?

Leandro: They… they are passed away, many years ago.

Sivir: Oh… Sorry for remembering you those tragic days.

Leandro: It's okay. It's a long time ago, so let's move on. (Grandpa… Is this… my destiny? Is it my fate to be the hero of our nation like what you have said before?)

Ashe: Leandro, is there something wrong?

Leandro: Huh? It's nothing. Let's take a rest for a bit in the couch.

Ashe: If you say so.

That makes me remember the pain of my past, on how I lost my beloved grandfathers.

 **END OF FIFTH CHAPTER**


	6. CHAPTER 6: THE PAIN OF MY PAST

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Leandro: The Pain of My Past**_

15 years ago, I was a 5 year old boy back then. My mother is a teacher in a school, far in Bulacan while my father is a bank employee in BPI. While my parents were away for work, a relative of mother taught me the basics on letters of the alphabet. I treated her as my second mother to me which I called her "Nanay" or "Mother". While my parents were away to work, I lived at the house of the ones I treated as my second family, the Dimailig family. Their house was located on the place we called as Emmaus, located in the border of Coloong 2 and Barangay Mabolo. The life there in the house in Emmaus was simple because we have our own fruits and vegetables in our small garden just in case we are lacking of ingredients on our meals.

Every time we are having a free time, we are visiting a large, white house where our grandfather lives. He was slim, but not too much, and still fit to walk. Despite his oldness, he gives us the reason to smile. I was studying in Coloong Elementary School as a kindergarten pupil back then, studying to learn things we needed. I was competitive on joining a contest like reciting a small story despite my age. My teachers called me a genius because of my wide knowledge in my young age. It was full of fun to meet new friends and discover something new.

When we visited our grandpa for the second time, he told me a story of a great hero named Andres Bonifacio, the leader of the organization called the Katipunan. That hero's mission is uniting all of his countrymen to fight the invading Spaniards. That hero was brave and fearless, meeting his enemies, face to face. He has shown the value of patriotism to the nation to the nation. That story gave me a question, "Can everyone be a hero like him?" I asked that question to my grandpa and he says –

Grandpa: Everyone can be a hero. They just needed the time, the place, and the feelings of patriotism in their hearts. The true hero is the one who is fully committed to serve the nation and fight to protect the lands he was born.

Leandro: Grandpa, so that means I can be a hero too?

Grandpa: Of course, my grandson. You can be a hero, but it needs the three things I have said to determine if it is your time to be one.

Leandro: I want to be a hero too!

Grandpa: I know you will become one. HAHAHAHAHA! But remember, be the hero who fights for the people, not fighting for your own interests.

Leandro: I'll do my best, grandpa. I will do my very best!

Grandpa: That's the spirit. HAHAHAHAHA.

After our short talk, I went back to the house to take a rest. After hours of sleep, I went to prepare myself for the Graduation of Kinder students. I was in 3rd place among our class, a good day to me. My thinking during that day is that I'm glad that I reach the Top 3 and I'm glad that my studies have been paid off. After the school year, I went outside of the house to have some fun, playing with the other children. After a long time of playing, I felt I want to visit my grandpa again, so I went to my "nanay" to ask if I could go there. She agreed to go there, but with my brother, Roy, so that I could go there safely. We went for the third time and saw our grandpa again. He was sitting on a rocking chair when we saw him. When he saw us, he was happy when he saw me. He said –

Grandpa: Hello there, my grandson.

Leandro: Grandpa! Can you tell me another story?

Grandpa: Well, so you want a new story, then?

Leandro: Yes, grandpa.

Grandpa: Hmm… Let's see. I have one. Have a seat. I'll tell you about the Philippine Scouts.

Leandro: Philippine Scouts? Who are they, grandpa?

Grandpa: During the last world war, in our country, there is a group of Filipinos who were trained to be soldiers by their American allies. They are famed for outstanding shots and loyalty to their allies. When the forces retreated to the peninsula of Bataan, the American and Filipino troops made a wide line of defense known as the Abucay Line that stretches from Mauban to Mabatang. They dig foxholes, installed barbed wire fences, and machine gun nests. In the middle of the night, the Japanese attacks the Filipino and American troops. The Philippine Scouts shoot the enemies accurately and swiftly. When the enemies' corpses were become like bridges, the Japanese successfully breached the barbed wires and went to hand to hand combat with the American and Filipino soldiers. The Philippine Scouts didn't let their comrades die and continued to fight the enemy. After the night of battle, they successfully defended the line and secured the safety of their comrades. But after days of defending the line, sickness stricken at the allied soldiers and finally surrendered to the enemy. Even in the middle of their pain, the Filipinos suffered alongside their comrades in arms, they never left them even if it means to sacrifice their lives.

Leandro: Poor soldiers…

Grandpa: I know, but there is a lesson from it that I've learned from it.

Leandro: What is it?

Grandpa: The lesson is, "Never abandon your comrades, even if it means facing your own death and defeat."

Leandro: Why never abandon, grandpa?

Grandpa: Because it shows the display of camaraderie in each soldier.

Leandro: Grandpa?

Grandpa: What is it, my grandson?

Leandro: If I became a hero one day, will you be proud of me?

Grandpa: If you really did the good traits of a hero, yes, I'll be proud of you.

Leandro: I'll do my best, grandpa. I'll show you how I'll be a brave one.

Grandpa: Remember this, my grandson. Bravery can't win the battles alone, but with love for country, and will to defend your loved ones does.

Leandro: I'll remember it well, grandpa. I'll see you later, grandpa.

Grandpa: Take care, my grandson.

The only thing I didn't know that day was that this was our last talk because he died last night, due to being hit and run over by a jeep. After our last talk with my grandpa and got hours of rest, I woke up and saw everyone wearing black and white shirts. When I asked what happened, everyone didn't even say a single thing, felt silenced on what really happened. When my real mother came here, wearing black t- shirt, she talked to me.

Lerine: Son.

Leandro: Mother, what happened? Why everyone wearing black and white?

Lerine: Son, your grandpa… is…

Leandro: What happened to grandpa?

Lerine…

Leandro: Mother, what happened to grandpa?

Lerine: He… he died…

Leandro: No… (*sob*) No… NOOOOOO! (*cry*) Grandpa… grandpa!

In that day, I ran. I ran away and went into the room and locked myself up and went to sleep, thinking that this is all but a nightmare. As I went to my bed, I cried and covered my ears to not listen to the painful truth of my grandpa's death. When I felt asleep, still crying in my dream, I saw my grandpa, standing straight at a place full of clouds, and went near me. When he came near me, he asked –

Grandpa: My grandson, come here.

Leandro: Grand…pa? (*sob*) Grandpa.

When I cried, my grandpa wept my tears and asked –

Grandpa: Why are you crying, my grandson?

Leandro: My parents… told you are dead. That's not true… isn't it, Grandpa?

Grandpa: Leandro, I have to apologize…

Leandro: For what, grandpa?

Grandpa: What they said… is true. I am not in the living world anymore.

Leandro: No… NO! Why it has to be like this?

While I cried, I hugged my grandfather so tight that I don't want to let him go. My grandpa says –

Grandpa: We can't stop the time of our death. Our fate is like an hourglass, slowly drops sand until the upper side is empty. There is always the time to live and the time to die. My task in our world is done, my grandson. Now listen, Leandro. Your mission in this world is just beginning. It's time for you to start your adventure and start your day as a hero.

Leandro: My… time?

Grandpa: Yes. It's time for you to serve your country and your loved ones as you can.

Leandro: Serve… the country… I understand, grandpa. I promise you that I will protect my friends and I will serve my country as I can until I get old.

Grandpa: Take care, my grandson. Farewell…

Leandro: Thank you, grandpa… Farewell…

After our conversation, I hugged him very tight until he vanished in my dream when I woke up. I wept my tears with my arms and stood up and opened the door, where I saw my mother at the chair near the door, crying. I said –

Leandro: Mom…

When my mother heard my voice, she came closer, hugged me and said –

Lerine: Son, I'm sorry for –

Leandro: It's okay, mom.

Mom: Huh?

Leandro: I understand that we can't stop this happening. I saw grandpa in my dream and he bid his farewell to me. He said before he gone is that I must be strong so that I could be a great hero one day.

After I said those words, she cried not because of loneliness, but because of happiness because I forgave her. She told me –

Lerine: Thank you, son…

Leandro: It's okay, mom.

Lerine: Let's go change your clothes before we go to your grandpa, okay?

Leandro: Okay.

After changing my clothes, we went to the usual house where my grandpa lives. When I went near, I saw a white coffin with his dead body inside. I didn't cry on that moment I saw him, laid to rest for eternity after his years of pain. I thought to myself, he has earned the rest that he needs after such cruel days. I said to my grandpa –

Leandro: Thank you… for everything, grandpa.

Fast forward…

9 years after, Leandro Estrella, 14 yrs. old

After finishing elementary and went to high school, currently as a 3rd year high school student, I met my friend named as Rey. His eyes were brown, his black hair was emo like and his skin is light brown. Every day we have a long break, we were having a bonding at the stage while waiting for our teachers to come in our classes. When I heard about an organization known as Citizenship Advancement Training Corps or C.A.T, a military like organization, I tried to go there at the first room near the main gate if it is fun to join there.

After signing up to be an aspiring C.A.T. officer, we started our training in a simple hand salute, greetings, platoon formations, and a march, like what soldiers do. We started by marching while staying in our own position, then marching forward, to marching with our swords and rifles, repeatedly. It tested our discipline and patience when we are doing such drills. Then one day, I became uncontrollable, like a monster that got out from the cage.

My classmates make fun of me by grabbing my sword that I've used in my training. Even after I told them not to touch it, they still doing it and no one tries to stop them and laughed at me instead. And that I became like a killer. I grabbed my sword from my enemies, pulling it out from its scabbard, and aimed its tip of the blade at them and said.

Leandro: Enough! You really never know the real me. And now, witness my true me! Those who tried to ruin my reputation, my quiet life, and my way of living shall meet their end of their life, right here, right now! I will do anything to stop you on making fun of me, even if it were your lives were the price!

When they heard my voice, everyone in the classroom shocked in fear and went silent as they saw me, glaring at them with my killer looking eyes, pointing my steel sword at them. I was like I am ready to kill someone during that day. I am almost becoming… like an uncontrollable monster. Luckily, my friends, Rey, Patrick, and John came in time to help me calm down and helped me put my sword back to its scabbard. If it weren't for them, I might really kill someone during that day. And after my friends came, my adviser went there too to calm me down and to warn my classmates.

"Even if he is your friend, all of you have no right to ruin his life. He tried to do his best to keep you safe and happy and you just break it! He treats now your behavior as an act of betrayal! Once he will change his mood, don't blame him, blame yourselves for being rude to him! Apologize to him, or else you will regret that you ruined his kindness and turned into a heartless man for the rest of his life!"

My adviser didn't even tell the incident to the guidance counselor, luckily for me. My adviser explained to my classmates that I am the only one who keeps such anger in order not to make this kind of incident and they broke my silence and trust to them because they betrayed me. And even after that incident, a tomboyish student tries to ruin my career by leaking the incident to one of the officers. The officer called me in a unused small basketball court. He said –

Officer: Leandro, is this true that you are trying to kill someone in your own room?

Leandro: ! I guess someone tries to ruin my career, sir. That information is biased.

Officer: What do you mean by biased?

Leandro: That information is on the student's side. They were my enemies on that incident. If you want to ask for more information, sir, please ask my teacher in Mathematics. She and I could explain the details.

Officer: I see. Then lead the way so that the happening will be clear.

I went to the faculty room and ask my teacher, Ma'am Dulatre, about the incident. She and I explained on what happened. After hearing the real story, the officer realized that the story from the other source is a biased one. He said –

Officer: Thank you ma'am, for the information. I'll keep it secret and punish this informer of the biased source.

Ma'am Dulatre: No problem. At least you understand the story and the situation Mr. Estrella is at.

Officer: Okay. Mr. Estrella, I'll warn the informer right away so he couldn't bother you.

Leandro: Yes sir.

After that, the informer of the biased source was warned, but tries to inform the police about it. When the police arrived, they interrogated me at their small police headquarters and asked if the incident is true. I answered them –

Leandro: No sir. The source you got is a biased one, sir.

When the police asked what really happened, I told them to ask my teacher again. When the teacher arrived to inform the real story, the police is fully convinced that the information is biased and not true and the police arrested the informer of biased details and sentenced for 2 years for false accusations against me.

Fast forward…

4 years after, Leandro Ian Estrella, 18 years old.

After graduated, I went at Our Lady of Fatima University to be an English teacher in the future. After studying for 3 years, I heard the Fatima NCR Force Group, the first joint defense force formed by the OLFU president and the Secretary of National Defense. When I felt that this is my time to join this group, I signed up and waited for the higher ups to comply in my registration.

After several days, while I'm studying at the classroom, I got a call by the higher ups to go at the 5th floor of the Tamaraw Hills building. When I reach the 5th floor, a general of the Philippine Special Operations Command's elite Special Forces Regiment, the Philippine counterpart of the United States' Green Berets, waited for me there, standing, looking at the view. He said –

General: You're Leandro Ian Estrella?

Leandro: I am, sir. And you are?

General: Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm General Antonio Santos of the Special Forces Regiment.

Leandro: Nice to meet you sir.

General: You too, young man. Tell me why would you want to be a soldier?

Leandro: To serve my country well, in any ways that I could.

General: If that's the case, why not join the NSTP?

Leandro: If I joined there, my performance will be dulled by time. I want to serve my country with my life in the armed forces, sir. I want to fight alongside brave men and women who serve the countrymen for the protection of the state.

General: Hmm… Are you sure that's your choice? Is that truly your decision and not forced by anyone else to do this? Are you ready to risk your life for the country?

Leandro: Yes sir. I am ready for duty sir.

General: Very well. Welcome to the NCR Force Group.

Leandro: Thank you sir.

After the conversation, after several days, we were given our own training uniforms by the Department of National Defense and started our training every morning. We started in push-ups, pull-ups, joggings, and more exercises. After that, we started to be formed as an army battalion. We grabbed our refurbished M16 rifles, and our multi-pocketed vest, filled with sandbags that have the same weight of the equipments we might use in the future, and jogged for about a kilometer. After a kilometer of jogging, we were ordered to repeat it again. After repetitive orders, some recruits gave up and went out of the process. Only 32 of us finished the course, including me.

And that's how I end up in here, as a Battalion Commander of the whole force.

 _ **END OF SIXTH CHAPTER**_

Sorry for the delay. I'm becoming busy in my course right now, so I have little to no time in my fan fiction. If you want to have a conversation with me on Facebook, find my name "Leandro Ian Estrella". I will be my pleasure to add you as my friend. THANKS!


	7. CHAPTER 7: THE NIGHT OF CHRISTMAS

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Leandro: The Night of Christmas**_

December 25, 2017, 5:01 P.M.

After watching movies from the television, Ashe and I went to take a rest in the couch, taking a short nap, while Juan Carlo Abayari and my other colleagues watched us. While we are taking a nap, Abayari told Yasuo –

Abayari: Yasuo, when they woke up, tell them that we're leaving now.

Yasuo: Now? Why not stay for awhile?

Abayari: We might interrupt Leandro's bonding time with Ashe.

Yasuo: I see. Take care then, my friend.

Abayari: You too, pal.

After a brief farewell, Edwin and my colleagues left for their homes. After my friends left, Yasuo went to the rooftop to take a view, Nautilus and Blitzcrank stands guard near the entrance gate, while the others watch the television to see some news. When they saw the happenings in this world, they were amazed on the innovations of technology, worried on the tragedies, and frightened on the war that might happened in this world.

6:05 P.M.

After an hour of rest, Ashe and I woke up from our couch. I told her –

Leandro: Ashe, I will go to the market to buy some ingredients for our meals tonight. Did you want to come with me to the market?

Ashe: Of course.

Fiora: May I go too? I want to see the place you called as market. I'm more curious on your world, Leandro.

Leandro: Sure, no problem, but you need to dress up like us. Everyone will look at you if you're dressed up like that.

Fiora: Okay.

Ashe: Follow me to the closet. There are some of his mother's clothes that might fit in you.

Fiora: Thank you.

Leandro: Umm… Where are my colleagues, by the way?

Yasuo: They left after you felt asleep.

Leandro: Okay. Thanks for reminding me, Yasuo.

Yasuo: No problem.

Leandro: Are you guys done choosing your dress yet?

Ashe: Almost done, Leandro…. Umm… Here we go… and there! Here she comes.

Fiora: What do you think?

When Fiora come out of the room, she wears a white t-shirt and a maong pants.

6:16 P.M.

After preparing our civilian clothing, we went to the "palengke" or "wet market" to buy some ingredients for the meals tonight. After reaching the market, I went down the car, then Ashe and Fiora follows me on the way inside the market. Ashe and Fiora saw many stores, selling different products. When Ashe and Fiora saw the stores, she whispered –

Ashe: Leandro, your world is the most interesting, in my opinion.

Leandro: Really?

Ashe: Yeah. It was so amazing to saw many stores in one place.

Leandro: This is the first time to see something like this, correct?

Ashe: Yes.

Leandro: Maybe this kind of establishment will be vital to the modernization of Freljord. It might give a benefit to your kingdom in terms of trading products with others.

Ashe: Interesting.

Fiora: Leandro, is it safe to place this establishment permanently?

Leandro: Yes. It is a secured selling point since there are law enforcers stationed around the place to secure the place from evil doers. Because of them, the common people can sell products to others.

Fiora: So in our place, we need law enforcers to secure a permanent establishment to have a greater chance of prosperity?

Leandro: Yes. If the place is secured, it will be safe to sell products to others. The more secured place, the greater possibility of attracting merchants and sellers to stay and station there to sell.

Fiora: Seems a great plan.

Ashe: Anyway, what are you going to cook then?

Leandro: Maybe I'm going to cook large pieces of ham. After that, I'll make macaroni and fruit salads, and lastly, a bowl of chopped cooked shrimp and pork meats as add-ons for the rice.

Ashe: It seems a celebration is going to happen in your house, correct?

Leandro: Yes. It was the birth of the lord in our religion. We celebrated it every year in this day.

Ashe: Okay.

Leandro: Let's go!

6:19 P.M.

After a brief conversation, we went to buy the ingredients I needed. We went to the seafood stall and said to the young stall owner –

Leandro: A kilo of shrimps, sir.

Stall Owner: Right away. By the way sir, may I ask something?

Leandro: What is it, sir?

Stall Owner: Are you and that beautiful white haired lady were lovers?

Leandro: Yes sir. Why do you ask?

Stall Owner: *sigh* I hope you are lucky as you are.

Leandro: Wait, you are single, aren't you?

Stall Owner: Yup, ever since high school.

Leandro: Well, I can assist you on solving your problem.

Stall Owner: You will?

Leandro: Of course.

Stall Owner: Thank you.

Leandro: What is your problem then?

Stall Owner: Every time I ask a girl on a date, they always said "Who are you?"

Leandro: Wait a second. Are you hurriedly asking them for a date from the beginning?

Stall Owner: Yeah. Why?

Leandro: So that's the reason.

Stall Owner: What reason?

Leandro: You are becoming aggressive and too early to ask a girl on a date.

Stall Owner: Aggressive?

Leandro: Yes. You must imagine first that you are a girl. And suddenly, a stranger is suddenly asking you to have a date with you. What will you do then?

Stall Owner: I… would not accept him.

Leandro: Because?

Stall Owner: He is so rude.

Leandro: Precisely, my friend. Well there's your answer why no one wants you. My tip to you is that you need to be friends with the woman you want to date first for now. For example, you are the owner and the young woman that you love is your customer. When you encounter her, just act natural and stay calm, like on what you are doing right now. Then, after you became friends, don't ask her yet. Patience is the key and don't act like you are hurrying to get inside the train. Don't forget to be formal and be friendly looking, when you are in front of her. If you think the long time is at its end, take the chance when the time is right.

Stall Owner: I see. Thank you, sir.

Leandro: No problem.

Stall Owner: Because of that, please take some extra shrimps as my token of appreciation.

Leandro: Are you sure? Your business might be in danger you know?

Stall Owner: Don't worry, sir. I worked hard for this business in 2 years. Your advice is a great help to me.

Leandro: I understand. Good luck then.

Stall Owner: I will sir.

6:56 P.M.

After helping the owner, Ashe, Fiora and I went back home to prepare the ingredients to be cooked. When we arrived, I saw Garen, sleeping in the couch together with Katarina. Watching the "couple" sleeping, Cassiopeia smiled at the two while reading a pocket book that was seems familiar to me before. I asked Cassiopeia –

Leandro: Umm… What are you reading, Cassiopeia?

Cassiopeia: Oh, Leandro, you're here! This one? I found it under the table. I guess this is your mother's property, perhaps?

Leandro: May I see?

Cassiopeia: Here.

She handed over the booklet and I saw it was one of my mother's old novelettes she has read before. I said with a facepalm –

Leandro: Oh boy. My mother didn't change at all on forgetting things.

Cassiopeia: Hahahaha. You always get some stress, aren't you?

Leandro: Yep, many times. Well, I have to cook some food for the dinner.

Fiora: Let me help you.

Leandro: You know how to cook?

Fiora: Yes, since I became the head of my family.

Leandro: Okay, just be careful not get yourself burnt by the boiling oil.

Fiora: Got it.

Ashe: Let me help you too.

Leandro: Are you sure?

Ashe: Yes.

Leandro: Can you handle on making macaroni and fruit salads? I'll teach you on the instructions.

Ashe: Salads? That's fine with me. At least you will assist me in making one.

Leandro: Let's start cooking!

7:03 P.M.

After talking, I wear my blue apron. Fiora tries to wear my mom's orange apron but she didn't tie it up, so Fiora asks me –

Fiora: Would you help me in here, Leandro?

Leandro: No problem.

7:05 P.M.

I went to assist Fiora to tie up her apron. After assisting her, she thanked me while I replied with a smile. While getting busy on cooking shrimps, I felt that I'm being watched. When I turned my back, I saw no one other than us. I talked to myself –

Leandro: Maybe it was my imagination? *sigh*

7:09 P.M.

While Ashe, Fiora, and I were busy on cooking the meals, Garen wakes up from his sleep when he smells the good aroma from the food. He saw me and said –

Garen: Hey! You guys are back! *sniff* *sniff* and you're cooking something good tonight. What's the menu, Leandro, my friend?

Leandro: There are pieces of honey sweetened ham from hind leg; there are also macaroni and fruit salads, and some chopped shrimps for the rice as add-ons.

Garen: Seems interesting. May I assist there too?

Leandro: If you want to, please help Ashe making a fruit salad.

Garen: Salad?

Leandro: It is in the cooking book at the table. There are instructions how to make one.

Garen: I see. Then I'll help you guys.

Leandro: Thank you, my friend.

7:14 P.M.

After Garen went to give us a hand, we worked together to make many meals as possible to be able to feed 11 of us, including me. After an hour of cooking, we finished making fresh meals and set all of those in a large table. After that, I called everyone to take their seats and start to eat. I said –

Leandro: Thank you, my friends, for the things that changed my life. As my gift of appreciation, I present to you these meals.

Garen: No problem, my friend. You'll be our great friend forever.

Sivir: Same here. We are glad that we have a friend like you. Your decisions gave us the ultimate victory.

Leandro: Nah, it's not just my decision making that wins us. It is the power of our unity that brings us to great victory, my friends.

Katarina: Even so. You saved several of us from becoming pure evil.

Leandro: I only did that because you're my friends. As a friend, I didn't let my friends to get left behind. I want to ensure the balance of our worlds, even if it takes years or decades.

Ashe: We must ensure that if ever a nation is under attacked by the invaders, we must aid them to push those invaders back.

Garen: A great plan. It sounds like a treaty to me.

Katarina: The only problem is how about Noxus?

Leandro: Then we will try to negotiate with them.

Katarina: I guess that's a very bad idea. Don't forget that they will try to kill you for avenging the defeat of their leader, Swain and their greatest warrior, Darius, if you do that. Most of the people are more fanatical to their leader, Swain, to their commanders like Darius, Leblanc, Talon, Vladimir, Sion, and my father and to the fallen angel, Morgana while some are scared to disobey orders for fear of execution.

Leandro: Morgana? Oh, you mean Kayle's sister?

Katarina: Yes.

Leandro: Hmm… I have a plan. We will try to unite those countries which are under conflict first like in the Freljord and Piltover and Zaun. For the already united countries, we might ask some aid from them. It will be for the greater good of the kingdoms if our countries work together as one to resolve these disputes.

Unknown voice: Well then, so where we will start your plan, sir?

Leandro: Huh? Are you the one who talked to me, Veigar?

Veigar: Eh? Not me!

Unknown Voice: It's me, Sir Leandro. *appears*

Suddenly, someone appeared at the front of the table. He was a small furry man with animal ears, same like on the badgers. He is armed with a bamboo blowgun with a poison tipped round. I identified the person as –

Leandro: What the hell? T–Teemo!?

Teemo: Yes sir!

Leandro: Wait a second, how did you get here in the first place?

Teemo: That one sir? It was when I got sneaked in your vehicle, sir. That's why I went in here.

Leandro: Why are you in here, Teemo? What's your objective or cause?

Teemo: I'm getting curious of you, sir.

Leandro: When and where, soldier?

Teemo: While you were in Demacia. I saw you are like in your battle suit in the audience view during the mages competition at the academy. When I ask Miss Lyra about your name and your whereabouts, she said that you came from another world, based on your outfit and weaponry. That makes me curious that I almost want to take a ride at your vehicle. That why I got in here, sir.

Leandro: So you want to join us, Swift Scout Captain Teemo?

Teemo: Yes sir. It is an honor for me, a Bandle City Scout, to have the privilege to join your group, sir.

Leandro: Welcome to the group, my friend. So you want to take a look around my home after this great dinner?

Teemo: Gladly sir.

Leandro: Come join us. We have lots of food enough for all of us.

Teemo: Thank you sir.

Garen: Let's start eating!

7:42 P.M.

After meeting the little but deadly Swift Scout, Teemo, we started on eating our meals. For him, Teemo is very glad to meet new friends. He grabbed a handful of shrimps, 2 pieces of ham, a cup of rice and half cup of macaroni salad. We're enjoying our meal while celebrating Christmas. Katarina and Cassiopeia enjoy eating salads first than the hams and shrimps, Veigar, Jinx, and Lux ate their ham on their plates and enjoy it with their macaroni salads, Yasuo sits nearby the window, trying to take a glance at the moon while enjoying the shrimps, 2 slices of ham, and his macaroni salad, Sivir, Ashe, and Leona tried to feed me with their slices of ham, like how romantic couples do, but I refused since I already have food in my plate, while Garen and Fiora were like having a little duel, using their forks instead of their swords, to grab the large piece of ham in the plate and block each other forks. After the meal, we started to take a rest for awhile to burn down the food we ate. After a short rest, I stood up to clean the dishes. While I'm busy on washing dishes, Ashe hugs me from my back and says –

Ashe: Leandro, thank you for the meal.

Leandro: Hope you like it.

Ashe: Of course I do. I want to ask, by the way. How did you cook those delicious meals?

Leandro: My mother and my brothers taught me on how to cook. It almost took 3 long months for me to know all recipes of local dishes. I'll tell you, it took patience and creativity to cook such excellent dish.

Ashe: That's just like you. You're trying to work hard as possible.

Leandro: Of course. I have a little sister with me before. I mustn't let my little sister work in her such age for me. I'm currently the head of this house, so my job is to get things done as possible.

Ashe: I see. Want some help?

Leandro: No need. I got this under my control.

Ashe: Are you sure? That's so many.

Leandro: Don't worry, my love.

Ashe: If you say so.

7:55 P.M.

After talking to Ashe, I continued on cleaning dishes. It took 9 minutes to finish it all. After cleaning the dishes, I wiped my hands with a dry cloth and opened some windows to let the cold breeze of the night goes inside the house. It makes me somehow remember the last year's Christmas when we were preparing lots of food that we share some with our neighbors. Suddenly, a group of 3 children arrived with tambourines, maracas, and a drum which is just a metal milk can. They were singing Christmas carols at the front of our house. They were poor lads, wearing their cleanest dresses they could have. It makes me remembered the songs that were repeatedly played in the radios of every houses in our place. Suddenly, Sivir tapped my shoulder and talked to me –

Sivir: Are you okay, Leandro?

Leandro: Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to take some fresh air outside.

Sivir: Okay. Oh, there are kids near your house. They're singing as well.

Ashe: Singing kids? Oh, they are so cute.

Leandro: Want me to invite them?

Ashe: It if wasn't bothering you.

Leandro: That's fine to me. _Mga bata, pasok kayo. Kumain ba kayo ng hapunan niyo?_ (Kids, come in. Have you taken your dinner?)

Kids: _Wala po kaming makain ngayong pasko po_. (We don't have food to eat this Christmas, sir.)

Note- The term " _po"_ and " _opo"_ are commonly used for respecting elderlies and/ or those who were older than them.

Leandro: _Diyan muna kayo ha? Magdadala lang ako ng makakain niyo at dalhin ko narin sa inyo ang pagkain niyo para sa mga magulang niyo_. (Stay there, okay? I'll bring your meals and I'll bring to you also the food for your parents.)

Kids: Salamat po, kuya. (Thank you, mister.)

8:01 P.M.

After hearing those words from these young lads, I felt I made a good deed for my countrymen. I went to the kitchen, brought 3 plates with a cup of rice, 5 pieces of shrimps, 2 slices of ham, and 3 bowls of macaroni salad in each plate. After that, I went back to serve it to them. I said –

Leandro: _Pasensiya na sa paghihintay, mga bata_. (Sorry to keep you waiting, kids.)

Kids: Wow! _Salamat po kuya_. (Thank you, mister.)

The kids enjoyed on eating their meals, having smiles on their faces. I went back and grabbed 3 plastic food containers with 5 shrimps, 5 pieces of ham, and some macaroni salad in each container. When I returned, I said –

Leandro: _Eto na, mga bata. Maligayang pasko sa inyo_. (Here you go, kids. Merry Christmas to you.)

Kids: _Maligayang pasko din po, kuya_. (Merry Christmas too, mister.)

Leandro: _Mag ingat kayo sa pag uwi niyo_. (Be careful on your trip.)

Kids: _Opo kuya_. (Yes mister.)

Ashe: You're so kind, my dear.

Leandro: I just want to help them, in any way I can. They are trying to help their parents to have their meals for this cold night.

Leona: Well your help will be appreciated by those kids.

Leandro: Thanks for empowering me on that cause. Okay, let's go inside to watch the television.

Ashe: Surely.

8:13 P.M.

We went inside and went to the living room. I grab the remote control and turned on the television to watch some news. We saw numerous places, decorated as colorful as possible while some made their decorations simple, but elegant as they celebrate Christmas. While watching the news, I heard the ringtone from my cell phone. It was a call from my father, Leonides Estrella, who is currently handling the business of computer shop of a relative. I answered –

Leandro: Father, how are you in there? I heard from mother that you're handling the business in there.

Leo: I'm fine, my son. Things are getting good in here in the computer shop, especially when Louise was in here to assist me. How're you in there?

Leandro: Same as yours, father. Things are good in here.

Leo: I heard that you're future wife was there. Is she there?

Leandro: Huh? Yeah, she's with me. You heard that from mom?

Leo: Uh-huh. May I hear your girlfriend's voice?

Leandro: Hmm? Okay. Ashley, someone wants to have a talk with you.

Ashe: Who?

Leandro: My father?

Ashe: Okay. Hello sir.

Leo: Hello too, my dear. What's your name?

Ashe: I'm Ashley, sir.

Leo: I see. Ashley, I have one thing to ask you.

Ashe: What is it, sir?

Leo: Take care of my son. He may be tough, but he needs your care.

Ashe: Yes sir, I will take care of him as I can.

Leo: Thank you.

Leandro: Father, may I have a talk with mother? I'm going to ask something in private, if you please.

Leo: Sure thing.

Lerine: Is there anything you want to ask, son?

Leandro: Mother, did you tell father about everything about my powers and my friends?

Lerine: About your powers and your new friends, I haven't told a word to your father. Only I told him that you have a girlfriend, but I didn't tell him about your wife's real job.

Leandro: I see. There's something more I need to tell.

Lerine: What is it?

Leandro: You forget the love story novelette in here. Seriously, mother. Of all the things, you always forget to bring your novelette back there.

Lerine: That one? It was supposed to be a gift for your girlfriend.

Leandro: Right… A gift for her indeed.

Lerine: I'm serious.

Leandro: Hahahahaha! I heard you, mother.

Lerine: Is that all you want to know, my son?

Leandro: Yes, mom.

Lerine: I'll end this call. Merry Christmas, my son.

Leandro: You too, mother.

Lerine: Visit us on New Year. You may bring your girlfriend too.

Leandro: I will. *off*

Ashe: What is it?

Leandro: We're going before New Year.

Ashe: New Year? What's that?

Leandro: It is a celebration where we celebrate the ending of this year, or era, moving us to start a new day.

Leona: A new beginning, correct?

Leandro: Yes.

Teemo: Sir, may I see your equipments? I want to know every weapon.

Leandro: Okay then.

8:22 P.M.

After accepting Teemo's request of looking at my armory, we went to the armory to show him my weapons. Seeing the weapons at my armory, Teemo was impressed on how many weapons I have in order. He said –

Teemo: Awesome. How did you get these weapons, sir?

Leandro: I'm a soldier, like you. But I'm trained both on unconventional jungle and urban warfare. I can teach you, if you like.

Teemo: Are you sure, sir?

Leandro: Of course. A scout must always be ready, correct?

Teemo: *nod*

Leandro: Then I'll teach you every strategy that you may use in combat on your areas. Make sure you also take notes.

Teemo: Yes sir! *salute*

Leandro: Let's return back to the living room. You need some well earned rest here. Tomorrow, I'm going to cook some food and then we're going to travel back to Demacia to give a weapon to someone.

Teemo: A friend, sir?

Leandro: Yup. You will be glad to meet him.

8:27 P.M.

We went to the living room and told my story to him about my friend. I continued –

Leandro: He wants to be a marksman like me. I might give him a weapon with several modifications like a suppressor for silent kills, day and night vision scopes for night attacks, and a laser sight for great accuracy.

Teemo: Sounds like you want to prepare him for war, sir.

Leandro: It is always better to get prepared than not to be at all. Some of the soldiers in my country are killed when they were not prepared against enemies who were conducting ambushes against them.

Teemo: It seems you need my abilities, sir.

Leandro: Seems so. Your camouflaging is the best among ours.

Teemo: I can assist your troops if you want.

Leandro: No. Your presence might surprise them that there is a possibility of another world. I don't want this kind of news to spread all over the world, causing a widespread search for others as well. I need to keep you hidden from those bad guys.

Teemo: So you value our lives?

Leandro: Yes, I don't want you guys to be in danger. The fate of your countries might go worse if your deaths happened.

Teemo: I see.

Leandro: There's another thing. Most of the people are not trustworthy.

Teemo: Not trustworthy?

Leandro: Yes, their self interest and delusional fame and fortune corrupt their good hearts into dirtied ones. That's why there is little to no progress in here, only betrayals either political, social or both, trying to get themselves into power.

Teemo: I understand now the situation you're at, sir.

Leandro: I'm standing as neutral in terms on siding teams with. If one tries to intimidate, it will be the time wherein I will only stand on the side of the attacked party. Wars must be stopped at all costs. We must bring peace, not by deterrence of weapons, but by having friendships with others, relations that form foundations of unity that could form a long time peace.

I went near a small table wherein there's my family photo and my college class picture. I continued –

Leandro: It will be up to us on how to prolong this peace in our worlds. If friendships can't be brought into the battlefield, how can we be able to attain peace? Deterrence is peace by intimidating others, posing the powerful nation as the one who can have the right. How can deterrence be the only option if there's a way to stop the hatred among others? Deterrence is not the only option. There's always time for peace. If there's no place for peace, so be it. *sigh*

Teemo: Sir, whenever or whatever happens, I will be your friend.

Leandro: Thank you. I will take you to your room. You're going to sleep with Veigar and Sivir.

Teemo: Yes sir.

Leandro: If you need anything, just let me know.

Teemo: Thank you sir.

8:42 P.M.

I went to the bedroom where Ashe and Leona are. I went onto the bed and lay down to take a rest. As I went to the bed, Ashe, who was supposedly want to take a bath, asked me –

Ashe: Leandro?

Leandro: Hm? What is it, Ashe?

Ashe: May I ask where I should take a bath?

Leandro: Oh. Follow me.

Ashe & I went into one of the 2 bathrooms in the second floor. When we reached the bathroom Ashe was confused on how to use the shower. Ashe asked me –

Ashe: Umm… Leandro, can you go to the bathroom with me? I don't know how to use these things.

Leandro: Is that so? Let me help you.

I went inside the bathroom with Ashe and turned on the shower. When I am almost went to out of the bathroom, Ashe asked me –

Ashe: Please… take a bath with me.

Leandro: If that's what you want.

8:45 P.M.

Ashe and I were not shivering even we felt the cold water that soak our bodies, possibly by the power of ice in our veins. After the bath, Ashe covers her body with a pink towel, while I cover mine with blue towel. Ashe wears a blue v-necked one-piece dress while I wear a plain white v-necked t-shirt and a blue basketball shorts. We went to the bed and saw Leona, sleeping. As usual, I am between the two girls and Ashe is on my right side. I said –

Leandro: Good night, Ashe.

Ashe: Good night too, Leandro.

Leandro: Let's sleep.

Ashe: Yeah.

December 26, 2017, 5:43 A.M.

The next morning, a ring from the doorbell has been heard around the house. When I woke up, I went inside to found out what happened. When I went outside, I saw the one of the soldiers of FNFG. He said –

FNFG 1: Good morning, sir.

Leandro: Carry on, soldier. Why are you here?

FNFG 1: Sir, the number of recruits is increasing from 40 to 100 as of now. Additional to that, sir, the higher ups told us that the government places our troops alongside the Special Forces Regiment as reserve units.

Leandro: Wait, what? We're placed at the Special Forces Regiment? We aren't trained yet in air deployment. How can they place us if we aren't trained on airborne assaults?

FNFG 1: About that sir, our forces have given us an excuse letter to our professors by the commander of the Special Operations Command for our airborne exercise at January 8, sir.

Leandro: Is that so? Tell to the command that we're going to conduct a building clearing exercise at January 4th, and we're going to divide the force as I said before by 4 groups. Report it to HQ and tell them that we appreciated the place of our troops to the SFR. You may go ahead, soldier.

FNFG 1: Understood, sir. *leaves*

Ashe: *yawn* Leandro, who are you talking to?

Leandro: Just a messenger from my unit. He told me that our forces will conduct aerial infiltration on January 8.

Ashe: Aerial?

Leandro: It means we're going to train how to infiltrate from the skies.

Ashe: Your country can do that?

Leandro: Yes. We have aerial vehicles that could transport us to any points, faster than transporting on land or by sea, but our travel route depends on the weather condition.

Ashe: Depends on weather?

Leandro: Yes. For example, if the skies are stormy with high waves and strong winds, and have a risk of a typhoon, we can't risk of an aerial or naval transportation. If the land area is muddy, or the land is cut off by water, we can't risk on going by land.

Ashe: So if there's a problem on the weather, one of those choices of transporting is cannot be risked.

Leandro: Yes, and if that doesn't follow, it could risk a life.

Ashe: If an unexpected problem happens, it could kill, correct?

Leandro: Yes. I guess I will cook the meals right now. Please wake them up while I'm cooking.

Ashe: Sure.

Teemo: Sir, how may I help you, sir?

Leandro: Can you scout from our balcony to look out for any persons nearby our gate.

Teemo: Got it, sir.

Leandro: Here's my short wave radio. Call me if anything happens.

Teemo: Yes sir.

6:23 A.M.

After giving the Swift Scout his first mission which is a simple Observation Mission, I went to the kitchen to start cooking. The leftover ham slices from last night were chopped into small dices and putted into the pan with buttered rice. I open packs of 12 pieces of Longganisa and 12 pieces of Tapa, placed it on the other pan and waited for several minutes until getting cooked. I placed 12 plates, 12 spoons, 12 forks and 12 glasses at the top of the table. While setting up the table, everyone went to seat at the living room, waiting for me to finish on setting up the table. After finishing setting up the table, I yelled –

Leandro: Time to eat, guys!

6:37 A.M.

Teemo went down while the others on the living room went to the dining room to eat. And when everyone was at their seats, the doorbell suddenly rings. When I went to investigate, a black haired man wearing a grey shirt, blue maong pants and white sneakers, is waiting at the front of the gate, when I get a closer look, I concluded that it was Kizer Ramos, Rey's cousin. When Kizer saw me, he asked –

Kizer: Leandro, did you know where Rey is?

Leandro: (Am I going to tell his whereabouts, or am I going to keep it secret? I guess I'll keep it.) Don't know where he went. He's possibly at work, I guess. Why?

Kizer: It was about our _Lola_. She passed away yesterday.

Leandro: WHAT? Rey's grandmother is dead? What happened?

Kizer: Dead on arrival. She died because of a heart attack.

Leandro: I see. Condolence, by the way. *tap Kizer's left shoulder 2 times*

Kizer: Thanks.

Leandro: If I see Rey, I'll inform him right away.

Kizer: Thank you. I'll go back to Catanghalan.

Leandro: Take care.

Kizer went off while I went back to my house. I sighed and Ashe noticed me. She asked –

Ashe: What's the matter, Leandro?

Leandro: Rey's grandmother died yesterday. Now I don't know how to inform him about this bad news.

Ashe: Too bad. Rey is almost starting his day and now he's about to hear this news? I'm sure he will not bear that kind of pain.

Leandro: I'm going to inform him.

Garen: What happened?

Garen suddenly intervened. I answered.

Leandro: Rey's grandmother passed away yesterday. Now I'm going to inform him on this.

Garen: I see. We'll go to Demacia to see him.

Leandro: Understood.

7:05 A.M.

We headed back to our table and eat our meals. After that, I grabbed Rey's new weapons and we went to the vehicle and entered Demacia once again, this time, to inform Rey the bad news. One thing is for sure, he might not bear the pain of losing a relative.

Note: The term "Lola" means grandmother in Tagalog.

 _ **END OF SEVENTH CHAPTER**_

Sorry for the delay. I'm going to get busy for the upcoming semester in my college. I'm going to get real serious on my studies since my course is to become a teacher in English. For those who keep reading my fanfic, I would like to say thank you for support. I'm going to do my best for you viewers. You may add me in Facebook if you want to be friends with me. I'm full on the slots for the characters for now, but if there's someone who wants to be part of the character lineup in my fanfic, message me here in fanfiction, or add and message me in FB. Thank you! 3

\- Leandro Ian Estrella


	8. CHAPTER 8: MOMENT OF SILENCE

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Leandro: Moment of Silence**_

December 26, 2017, 7:14 A.M.

After hearing the tragic news about the death of Rey's grandmother, we went to the city of Demacia to inform him. When we went there, a group of 4 sword-wielding soldiers and 5 spear-wielding cavaliers guards the gate. When I stop at their outpost, I asked one of the soldiers to come near us. I asked the soldier –

Leandro: Is there something happened here in Demacia?

Soldier 1: Yes sir. There's a festival today at the capital as we speak, sir.

Leandro: I see. May I ask where the residence of Miss Quinn is?

Soldier 1: Miss Quinn, sir? Wait for a moment, sir. We will ask the cavaliers if they know.

Leandro: Go ahead, soldier.

After a minute, the soldier returns with a good news.

Soldier 1: Sir, the cavalier will lead you to Miss Quinn, sir.

Leandro: I understand.

Cavalier 1: Follow us, sir.

Leandro: Okay. Go full speed ahead. We have an urgent message to the one of my friend.

Cavalier: Yes sir.

7:25 A.M.

After a small talk, the cavalier leads the way, heading to a large house near the large forest of Demacia. The cavalier stops at the house and told me –

Cavalier 1: Here we are, sir.

Leandro: Thank you.

Cavalier 1: No problem, sir.

After thanking him, the cavalier immediately returns to his outpost to guard the entrance. We went out of the vehicle and went to the house where Quinn, Caitlyn and Rey are supposed to be at. I knocked twice and shouted –

Leandro: Rey? Caitlyn? Quinn? Are you guys here? I have an urgent message here.

After knocking, I heard a footstep incoming at the door. The person opened the door and greeted us –

Unknown Man: You're Mr. Leandro Ian Estrella, I presume?

Leandro: Wait, you're!?

Garen: Talon!

7:30 A.M.

We were surprised that it was Talon, one of the most dangerous assassins in Noxus. As I grabbed the pistol and aimed at him, he said –

Talon: Don't worry. Your friends are not harmed. I'm not here to kill.

Leandro: So what then?

Talon: I'm here to talk to Katarina personally.

Leandro: What discussion are you going to talk with?

Talon: I want to tell something about General Du Couteau, the one who treats me as his own son.

Katarina: My father? You know where he is?

Talon: Yes.

Katarina: Where is he then?

Talon: He's at the capital of Noxus.

Katarina: Why is he there?

Talon: His life is in danger. He formed a resistance to oust Swain out of his throne.

Katarina: He's in danger? Is that the reason why he's missing for many years, to hide from Sir Swain?

Talon: Yes, and he's sending a lot of assassins to hunt him down.

Katarina: How about you?

Talon: Me, killing the one who treats me as his son? Of course I'll not kill him. I'm here to save him, in fact.

Leandro: Are you here in Demacia to ask for safety passage of Sir Du Couteau?

Talon: Yes.

Leandro: He may stay at my world. He will be safe at my home.

Talon: Another world? It seems the rumors are true.

Leandro: What rumors and from whom did you heard it?

Talon: I heard from our assassins who observe outside Demacia. They said about you and your men who wear different clothing compared to the Demacians, armed with strange weapons.

Leandro: I see.

Talon: By the way, would you put your weapon down?

Leandro: Before I'll do that, I would like to ask you a question. Are you the one who ordered a rich man to kill my friend?

Talon: I'm not the one who ordered him. There's probably someone who accuses someone to ruin the person's reputation.

Leandro: Do you have any reason why such man orders to kill my friend?

Talon: I'm sure they would like to know the abilities of your friend.

Leandro: I see. Good thing I'm able to help him in time.

Talon: I see. Thank goodness.

Leandro: Would you mind come with us? I'm here to tell tragic news to someone.

Talon: Understood.

Leandro: Did you know where they are?

Talon: Yes. Follow me.

7:39 A.M.

As we went deeper to the forest, we saw something hovers in the sky. As I went near to look closely, we saw that it was Quinn and her partner, Valor. Quinn noticed us and comes towards us. She landed on the ground and talked to us –

Quinn: It's good to see you again here, Sir Leandro.

Leandro: Please call me Leandro instead.

Quinn: Okay. Why are you here, by the way?

Leandro: I have tragic news that I want to inform to Rey. It's about Rey's grandmother.

Quinn: What happened?

Leandro: His grandmother died yesterday because of heart attack.

Quinn: Oh my goodness.

Leandro: Now I want to inform him about it. Did you where he is?

Quinn: Yes. I'll call him. REY, COME HERE!

7:41 A.M.

After Quinn calls Rey, something moves at the grasslands. The thing went close to us until we realized that it was Rey, wearing a ghillie suit. He greeted –

Rey: Dude, good morning.

Leandro: Same to you.

Rey: Why are you here, my friend?

Leandro: Shall we go at Quinn's house first? I have a good news and bad news for you.

Rey: What is it?

Leandro: We must go in Quinn's place first.

Rey: Okay.

7:46 A.M.

After Rey agrees, everyone returns to Quinn's house about the good and bad news. After all of us went inside, Rey asks –

Rey: So what's the bad news, by the way?

I leaned to a wall and said –

Leandro: Have a seat first, my friend.

Rey: Okay then.

He seats at a shiny varnished wooden chair and said –

Rey: Tell me.

Leandro: Hope you could get a hold of yourself.

Rey: Please go straight to the point, shall we?

Leandro: Okay… okay… The bad news is about your grandma. She died yesterday due to heart attack.

Rey: WHAT? Who told you?

Leandro: Kizer told me about it at early in the morning in this day.

Rey: *tears dropped* Shit! I knew it!

Leandro: What do you mean? You knew it is probably coming?

Rey: My grandmother tries to act strong since last week. She tries to do chores by herself. I told her not to stress her body too much. She is really too exhausted that she might faint anytime. She didn't listen, damn it!

Leandro: Rey, every man faces challenges like this. You need to stay strong.

Rey: I think I can't –

Caitlyn: Rey, listen to me! You need to stay strong, just like your friend says. If not, how are you going to be able to help the ones your grandmother has left behind?

Rey: ! Caitlyn… You're right. I will stay strong, for their sake.

Caitlyn: You're not alone. I am always with you at your side.

Rey wipes his tears from his face and said –

Rey: Thank you, guys.

Leandro: You're okay now?

Rey: Yes, I'm fine.

Leandro: Now for the good news, I have a present for you.

I lift the weapons box at the table. I said –

Leandro: Open it.

Rey: *opens* Whoa!

His eyes were enlarged when he saw a Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle with 10 magazines, loaded with 10 rounds of Armor Piercing ammunition in each magazine, and an enhanced M1911 handgun with 15 magazines, containing 7 rounds of ammunition each magazine. He asks me –

Rey: This… is for me?

Leandro: Uh huh. It's all yours. That's my gift I can give to you as a friend.

Rey: Thanks.

Leandro: Want to test fire it? I will teach you several instructions on operating this rifle.

Rey: Sure.

7:52 A.M.

We went out into the woods and place several targets for his practice shooting. As he aims the gun at the targets, I instructed him –

Leandro: As a sniper, you must remember several things to know if you have the perfect shot. These are the terrain, weather, distance, wind, the gun, the angle, breathing, and mostly, the recoil. You must know in what angle you should place yourself and your gun in a certain terrain. In the weather, don't ignore the possibility of the bullet might missed due to the weather condition like rain. Use the weather to your advantage as the natural suppressor, or a cloak to cover yourself from enemies. In wind, the bullet trajectory might go somewhere due to the force of the wind. It might go down, up, sideways, speeds up, or slows down. In the gun, know your gun on how far can it shoot effectively, on how strong does its bullet kicks to the enemy, on how strong does it penetrates through the bodies, on how many bullets does your magazine has, on how heavy or light it is, or on how can you load your gun fast. On the angle, know if your gun sights are perfectly aligned to each other on aiming at the target. On your breathing, don't stop breathing if you're prepared to fire. Fire when the breathing process is between inhaling and exhaling. If you will notice that your shot misses at some point, it is because you shoot while inhaling or exhaling. Don't forget that. On recoil, you should know how you can withstand the impact of the gun's recoil. Controlling the recoil will give you advantage on being accurate on shooting them down.

Rey: Okay, teach me on how to handle the rifle.

Leandro: Sure. First if you're going to snipe, make sure you hold the rifle tightly in order for you to control the recoil. After that, shoulder your gun and lean into it, then aim your scope at the target. Make sure you aim him perfectly aligned from the sights of your gun. After that, squeeze the trigger firmly.

Rey: Okay, I'll try to fire.

Leandro: I'll tell you if you must fire higher, lower or turn a bit to the left or right.

Rey: Got it.

Rey uses his scope to aim his targets at the very center of it. After he perfectly aims his scope on the target, he breathes and squeezes the trigger to fire his gun. The bullet hits directly at the log and went down. After the log went down, I checked the log and was amazed and complimented him –

Leandro: Good shot! You hit the target right in the bull's eye.

Caitlyn: Wait, really?

Leandro: Yup. Look closely.

Caitlyn went near and saw the log hit in the middle by the bullet. She said –

Caitlyn: You're right. Rey, you hit it right in the middle.

Rey: Alright!

Leandro: Now you're cleared on the sniper rifle, time to train you on your handgun.

Rey: Okay, what's your instruction?

Leandro: For the handgun, you may hold your gun with one hand, or two hands, wherein the one holds the gun while the other hand supports the aim of the shooter. Pull back the upper part of the gun until you see a bullet appears at the hole. After pulling back, the bullet will automatically goes inside the gun, loaded and armed. If you're prepared to fire, aim it with your iron sights. Your pistol will serve as your weapon of last resort. It means that you will use it in case if your rifle is out of ammo, destroyed, or jammed by a bullet, so keep that in mind.

Rey: Gotcha. I guess I'll give these guns to you for now, because we have to visit my grandma's funeral.

Leandro: Yeah. Who's coming with us?

Ashe: I guess I'm coming with you.

Caitlyn: I'll go as well.

Quinn: Me too.

Rey: Uh… Miss Quinn?

Quinn: Yes?

Rey: Don't you have a duty in here?

Quinn: I'm on off duty, actually.

Rey: I understand.

Quinn: Shall we go then?

Leandro: Before that, we need you to wear our kind of clothing in order for you not to be noticed like you're from different world.

Quinn: Okay.

Talon: May I go too?

Leandro: Of course.

8:05 A.M.

Quinn notices Talon as she remembers my warning of a possible Noxian invasion before when I first arrived at Demacia. Quinn steps back and aims him, but I signaled her to lower her weapon and I said –

Leandro: Quinn, lower your weapon.

Quinn: But he's –

Leandro: He came here for the safety of Katarina's father, not for war. Trust me on this one.

Quinn: If that's what you said.

After a brief talk, Quinn lowers her weapon and wraps her arms and asks Talon –

Quinn: Why General Du Couteau is not safe in Noxus?

Talon: The story is, he was planning to oppose Swain's government, so he built a resistance to counter it. After many months, a member betrays the general by telling Swain about the rebellion plot against him.

Leandro: What happened next?

Talon: Swain called me to kill Du Couteau because he thought that the general would let his guard down if I am with him.

Leandro: And you didn't do what Swain ordered you to, correct?

Talon: Yes. I have informed the general that I was ordered to kill him, and I need a head as replacement. After minutes of thinking, we have a plan to deceive Swain, to believe him that I killed the general.

Leandro: How?

Talon: We need a skull that has the same shape of the person's skull, then we will ask a mage to replicate the exact face of the person, from the bones, to its contents like the person's eyes, ears, nose, mouth, everything. And after the face, we need a strand of the person's hair to fool the enemy head sniffers. They are going to see and smell the head to know if the head is real or made by magic. They can smell even the slightest of it. They have strong smell, like dogs.

Leandro: I see. So you're deceiving the sniffers in order to fool Swain too.

Talon: Yes. He puts his trust on his sniffers too much. After we have the head, I went back to Noxus and to show the fake head to Swain. After Swain sees it, he hands over the head to the head sniffers and confirmed it to Swain that it was real. Darius, his right hand man, promoted me as second in command to Katarina's assassin unit.

Leandro: Glad those sniffers were fooled by your trick.

Talon: I know.

Leandro: Let's move. We need to go to pay some respect to someone.

8:25 A.M.

After a long discussion, we headed back to our world, going to Rey's home. As we go to Rey's home, we noticed that the water is getting clearer and free from trash. Rey notices it as well and said –

Rey: That's strange.

Leandro: It's about the water, is that what you think?

Rey: Yeah. This water is supposed to be full of waste in here. I wonder how this one is clear and no waste.

Leandro: Maybe the government pays attention to this problem and cleans the water into its clean state?

Rey: Probably.

Kizer: Sir Leandro! Rey!

8:27 A.M.

Suddenly, we are startled when Kizer called us. We bother waved our hands and went towards the house. I told Kizer –

Leandro: I told you that I'll send him in here, Kizer.

Kizer: Yeah, you promised. Rey, about grandma –

Rey: Yeah, I knew that already. Leandro told me… about it. Some of my friends want to pay some respects to our lola as well, so they also come with us as well.

Kizer: I understand. Where are they?

Rey: They were the ones that I've mentioned.

Leandro: This one is Ashley, Kate, Katherine, Selene, Garett, Queenie, and Parker.

Kizer: Nice to meet you all.

Garen (Garett): Nice meeting you as well.

Sivir (Selene): Nice to meet you, Kizer.

Quinn (Queenie): Hi, Kizer.

Talon (Parker): Nice meeting you, lad.

Caitlyn (Kate): Hi, Kizer.

Katarina (Katherine): Hi.

Kizer: Nice meeting all of you. You may enter our home.

8:30 A.M.

Everyone went inside the wooden house and went near to the coffin wherein the cold body of Rey and Kizer's grandmother is laid. We touched the side of the coffin and bid farewell as an act of respecting the dead. After Rey bids his farewell to his grandma, he cried. He cried and almost kneeled to his knees as he still not believes the tragic fate that happened to her beloved grandma whom treated him as her own son. Caitlyn hugs Rey and said –

Caitlyn: It's alright to cry. Release your emotions. I'm here with you, Rey.

Rey cried while hugging Caitlyn. When I saw him, crying like that, I remembered that day when my grandpa died. There are scars that can't be healed by time. It will never fade, for the rest of our lives. Now we need to do is to stay strong, keep on living in the midst of the tragic fate that we have faced. I signaled the rest of us to leave Rey and Caitlyn for now and went outside, and I grabbed my phone if there's a notification. There was one notification, coming from my second in command, Armina. She said that there were incoming weapons tomorrow at the school because of the increasing number of recruits at the Reserve Officers Training Corps & thought that I might go there as well with a friend to come with me. After reading the message, I replied that I will arrive tomorrow. I sighed and leaned on a plywood wall and Ashe talked to me –

Ashe: Leandro, are you okay?

Leandro: Yes, I'm fine.

Ashe: I think you are not okay. Want to talk about it?

Leandro: It's my first time to see my friend like that, crying. I felt the same pain as he have. I still remember my grandpa. Even though years have passed, I can't even forget that day.

Ashe: Me as well. My mother died when I was young and I become a leader at such young age. Even though I tried to follow my childish dream of uniting the Freljord like what Avarosa has done before, I can't forget the pain that my mother left me alone, leading a tribe.

Leandro: I see. For the sake of our worlds, we will unite your country as one. Even though it may take years, we can make it, as long as we are together, united as one tribe.

Ashe: Thank you.

Ashe hugs me, touching my back while I hug her as well. After that, I asked her –

Leandro: Ashe, can you tell me about the situation at your country?

Ashe: Freljord was still under attacked by the Winter's Claw from the North, led by Sejuani, while the Frostguards attacks from the East, led by Lissandra.

Leandro: I see.

Ashe: Why do you ask?

Leandro: Perhaps I could stop them, and unite their tribe with us. Which tribe should we focus on first?

Ashe: The Winter's Claw is raiding every village they see. Perhaps it is better to focus on them first. If we're able to make peace with them, uniting their tribe to us, it might help on combating the Frostguards as well.

Leandro: Understood. Garen, can I ask something?

Garen: Yes, my friend. How may I help you?

Leandro: I would like to request a suit, my friend.

Garen: What suit, Leandro?

Leandro: I would like to request a white colored combat suit, my friend. I have a design of my suit at my home. I need it as early as possible. I would like to come to Freljord after my course is finished to stop the war in the Northern part of Valoran. I need a suit that will be able to warm up the body, but light enough so that I could go everywhere easily without getting exhausted by its weight. I need several pockets as well to put in the magazines, the box that I used in the weapons I operated.

Garen: Is there anything else?

Leandro: That's all, my friend.

Garen: I understand. I'll get your design at your home and we will make one as possible.

Leandro: Thank you. *brofist*

Garen: What are you doing?

Leandro: In our world, bestfriends are doing this. We called it as brofist.

Garen: Ah I see. *brofist*

Leandro: Nice. So, how many times did you exercise to regain your body's shape?

Garen: 1 hour workout, 3 times a day. We have a special training to strengthen our muscles, pushing it to the limits.

Leandro: Awesome.

Garen: Your country is very advanced on military strategies and combat formations, would you mind if you could help us on improving our strategies?

Leandro: Perhaps I could offer you my assistance after my studies.

Garen: Thank you.

After our small talk, Rey went outside with Caitlyn and Kizer. Rey said to Kizer –

Rey: Kizer, I would like to tell you that I might not be able to contact you for 3 months due to my work. I'll be under our friend's command and supervision on my training.

Kizer: Training from Sir Leandro?

Rey: Uh-huh. He's training me to be a sniper of his unit.

Kizer: I see. So can I join as well?

Rey: If Leandro accepts your offer. Leandro, what do you think?

Kizer: Sir, please.

Leandro: I will tell you at my house. Grab all of your clothes and gears you need and come with us.

Kizer: Yes sir.

Kizer packed his belongings on his large bag and went with us. After packing his things, he said to me –

Kizer: Ready to go, sir.

Leandro: Let's move.

9:05 A.M.

Kizer followed me until we reached my vehicle. Kizer was amazed when he saw my vehicle, a kind of a rare sight to see in his view as a civilian. I interrupted and said –

Leandro: Hop in, Kizer. We're leaving now.

Kizer goes inside the vehicle and we left, heading to my house. After several minutes, we parked the humvee into the garage and leave the vehicle. Before I let Kizer go inside my home, I told him –

Leandro: Kizer, what you're about to see is highly classified that only you, I, and the rest at this house may only know. Do you promise that this secret must not be told?

Kizer: Yes sir.

Leandro: Can I trust you on this?

Kizer: Yes sir.

Leandro: Okay. Now, the moment you saw them, hope you won't get unconscious on what will you see.

Kizer: Uh…. Yes sir.

9:20 A.M.

I opened the door and lets Kizer enter the house. When he entered, his jaw dropped when he saw the heroes in League of Legends, especially Cassiopeia, Teemo, Jinx, and Lux. Kizer pointed his finger at the heroes, while looked at me and said –

Kizer: S-sir? A-are they?

Leandro: Yep. They are real. I want to meet you to someone else too. Blitzcrank, Nautilus, come here!

Blitzcrank and Nautilus went near us and waved their hands at me. I waved back at them and said –

Leandro: I would like to introduce you to someone. Meet Kizer.

Kizer: Nice to meet you Blitzcrank and Nautilus.

Nautilus: Nice to meet you, friend of Leandro.

Blitzcrank: Nice meeting you, Kizer.

After meeting them to Kizer, they returned to their room while Kizer, the rest of the group, and I went inside the home to introduce all of them to him.

Garen (Garett): I'm actually Garen.

Quinn (Queenie): I'm Quinn.

Talon (Parker): I'm Talon.

Caitlyn (Kate): I'm Caitlyn.

Katarina (Katherine): I'm Katarina.

Sivir (Selene): I'm Sivir.

Kizer: Sir, I was wondering. Why Parker on alternate name for Talon?

Leandro: Because the word closes to Parker is Parkour. And he does that a lot of them during his fights.

Kizer: Ah! Now I understand.

Leandro: By the way. Rey's training as a sniper is not a preparation as a soldier in our world, but he's trained to fight Valoran as the first sniper of Demacia.

Kizer: Whoa.

Leandro: And his weapon is this big sniper rifle.

Kizer: Oh my god.

Kizer was amazed when he saw the Barrett M82 Anti Material/ Sniper Rifle and the M1911 pistol. Kizer said –

Kizer: Sir, I have a request.

Leandro: What is it?

Kizer thinks and noticed Lux. I looked at Lux and Kizer, concluded according to his movements and whispered to him –

Leandro: You're in love with Lux?

Kizer: No sir. I was wondering if Miss Lux knows if I have powers or not.

Leandro: I understand. Miss Lux?

Lux: Yes?

Leandro: Do you have the ability to know if a certain person has magic power?

Lux: I have a technique on that. Kizer, take off your shirt and sit at the chair. I'll try to know if you have a certain aura.

Kizer: Okay.

Kizer removes his shirt as Lux instructed to him. After that, Lux checks his body for any superhuman aura. After checking the body, Lux said –

Lux: I have noticed something on your aura. Your aura was a combination of violet and dark red.

Leandro: What does that mean?

Lux: Violet aura means that he can use stealth magic powers while the dark red aura means he can absorb life essence to heal himself.

Leandro: More like a vampire?

Lux: Yes.

Kizer: But how can I have such aura, and how can I use those abilities?

Lux: If I remember, the certain aura of a person will came either by family blood or items. On activating it, I might have an idea how to activate your potential.

Kizer: How?

Lux: You need to train at the magic academy. I'll help you on how to unlock your potential.

Kizer: Hmm…. I guess it's time to activate it.

Lux: I must tell you that it will take time. Are you sure?

Kizer: Yes, I'm ready.

Lux: Grab your things, we're going to Demacia.

Kizer: Understood.

Lux: Hold my hand.

Kizer: Okay.

9:45 A.M.

Kizer holds Lux's hand and teleported to Demacia to the academy to activate his abilities. After they got teleported, we went home. I have sent the design to Garen on my winter clothing and he left after Lux came to pick him up. While watching the TV, a doorbell has ringed. When I went to check it out, it was one of my soldiers. He said to me –

Soldier: Sir, we need your help.

Leandro: What happened?

Soldier: An attempt on breaching to our base in this barangay is happening right now. We need your assistance to suppress them.

Leandro: Are they armed?

Soldier: Yes sir. They are armed with AK-47.

Leandro: Communist rebel groups?

Soldier: Possibly, sir.

Leandro: I will go there. I would like to request additional ground and air support.

Soldier: Affirmative, sir.

Leandro: Go.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Leandro: Rey, I know this is the first time that you'll go as my sniper. Get yourself armed and geared up and get inside at my vehicle. Caitlyn, Jinx, you'll come with me as well. Geared up and prepared to go.

Caitlyn: Roger that.

Jinx: First mission in your world, huh? THIS will be fun!

Ashe: What about me?

Leandro: You'll join with me? I can't risk it. Stay here.

Ashe: But –

Leandro: No. I can't afford to lose you. You're precious to me.

Ashe: That applied to you as well for me. Please let me go with you. I will not bear the pain, if I lose you once again.

Leandro: … Okay. Get geared up and get inside the vehicle. Teemo?

Teemo: Yes sir.

Leandro: I will give you your first mission. You'll provide reconnaissance before we plan our move. You'll be our ears and eyes in our team, alongside Rey and Caitlyn. Rey, Caitlyn, provide sniper fire to cover us. Rey, you're going to use my suppressed sniper rifles for this mission, which is an SR-25.

Rey: Roger that.

Leandro: Ashe, you will do as I say and stay away from open ground.

Ashe: Okay.

Leandro: Nautilus, Blitzcrank, you'll be on guard duty at my home. Blitzcrank, if there's an intruder, grab him and don't let him escape.

Blitzcrank: Unit objective, Affirmative.

Leandro: Sivir, if anything shit happened in my place, you're cleared to attack. You'll command the defense of this house while I'm off.

Sivir: Okay.

Leandro: Cassiopeia, is your petrify skill permanently works, or temporarily?

Cassiopeia: Permanently works. I can disable the petrify skill anytime.

Leandro: I see. Any time Blitzcrank caught an intruder, petrify the person in order not to let the intruder escape.

Cassiopeia: Okay.

Leandro: That's all. Let's move up.

10:05 A.M.

Everyone prepared themselves. My team will go to defend the base nearby while Sivir's team will defend the area, expecting a possible attempt on intruding the house. After getting geared up, we went inside the MRAP. We've mounted an M249 SAW machine gun at the hatch, with 500 rounds per ammo box. I geared myself up, grabbed many fresh loaded magazines for my M4A1, SR-25, and my M1911, an attached M203 grenade launcher for my M4, suppressors for my both guns, and a standard issue army knife. While wearing my shoes, Ashe asked me on how to wear the suit. I told her to wear the olive green colored t- shirt and pants, black combat boots, bulletproof vest, helmet, and a multi-pocketed vest. As I tighten the vest's strap, I asked Ashe –

Leandro: Is it tight enough?

Ashe: A little bit.

Leandro: Okay. *tightens the strap* And done! This should be okay.

Ashe: Thanks. Leandro, please teach me how to handle the rifle.

Leandro: Okay. Shoulder your rifle, and lean into it. Focus on the front sight. On handling the rifle, one hand will lift your rifle, while the other hand will be used to pull this operating rod, and to pull this curve under the gun which is called the trigger. After runs out of ammo from this container called as a magazine, remove by pressing this button in order for the magazine to fall so that you can grab a loaded magazine and put it on the gun again.

Ashe: I see. Thanks for teaching me.

Leandro: No problem.

Suddenly, the voice from the soldier was emitted by the radio.

Soldier: Commander, the support you have requested has arrived.

Leandro: Understood. Let's go, Ashe.

Ashe: Yeah.

10:13 A.M.

Ashe and I went to our vehicles and went outside to meet with the rest of the ground force. There were M113s with 20mm autocannons, Commando Armored Personnel Carriers, and 4 MRAPs, led by Juan Carlo Abayari. As I saw Juan Carlo Abayari leading the command, I asked him –

Leandro: Is this enough to repel the assault? They might be bigger than expected.

JC: According to the defenders of our base, there are few of the enemies attacking our site.

Leandro: Hope you're right. Alright men, move out!

We went full speed and pray that the defenders will be able to hold them off. As we get closer to the base, an RPG-7 was launched, but missed our vehicles. I yelled –

Leandro: AMBUSH! Provide suppressive fire on that building. We're going to breach it. Abayari, you're going with me. Rey, Caitlyn, Jinx, Ashe, you're going with me as well. Let's go.

10:24 A.M.

The APC provides suppressive fire while we went to the building. Realizing the door, leading to the house, is locked, we decided to blow it up. Abayari, plants a door breacher and blows the door after I gave him the go signal. We went inside the building and saw 4 communists, trying to fire at us. I shot the first target at the head, then Abayari shots the second one in the chest. After seeing the third, Rey fires his rifle at the enemy. When we tried to look for the fourth one, the enemy tried to kill us, but luckily, Ashe and Caitlyn fire their rifles at the enemy in the head. After breaching all floors, we've managed to rescue the owners of the house who were locked inside the comfort room. After securing the house, we returned to our vehicles and push forward, heading towards the base. As we go, I stopped for a moment. I said to Teemo –

Leandro: Go to a good vantage point and see what's happening. Contact me via radio.

Teemo: Yes sir.

Teemo sneaks into the grass, avoiding himself from being seen by my fellow soldiers and enemy combatants. As stopped, I told Abayari –

Leandro: Abayari, I've sent someone to gather reconnaissance to look out for enemy ambush points. We will place our snipers in position to a good vantage point to provide us covering fire. After our marksmen are in position, we will push forward.

JC: Affirmative.

Teemo: Sir, reporting now, sir.

Leandro: What's the situation?

Teemo: I saw several enemy snipers in the area, sir. They are located here, here, and here.

Teemo pointed out several houses. After that, I asked –

Leandro: Any good vacant spots for our sniping team, Teemo?

Teemo: There is one, sir. There is a three story building that could be a suitable spot for the marksmen.

Leandro: Understood, good job, comrade. Rey, Caitlyn, go to the building that Teemo mentioned. I'll tell Abayari that you'll need 2 men to provide you protection while conducting your sniping mission. We need to secure the safety of the road as the armor moves up.

Rey: Roger that.

Leandro: Caitlyn, teach him how to snipe. We have little to no time to practice, so I'm counting on providing instructions to him on sniping.

Caitlyn: Okay.

Leandro: Abayari, give my sniper team some 2 of your best men to provide cover from enemy attacks.

Abayari: Yes sir. Sergeant Carlos, Corporal Castillo, provide protection to our sniper team. We'll move after you're now in position. Move!

Rey, Caitlyn, and the two soldiers went out of the vehicle and walk towards the building which will serves as a good sniping position to cover us from RPG fire. Rey leads the way, followed by Caitlyn, Corporal Luigi Castillo, and Sergeant Justin Marc Roman Carlos who protects the rear of the sniper team. They went to the rooftop of the building and prone, facing the road where the armor is heading to. After the snipers are in position, Sergeant Carlos told us –

Sgt. Carlos: Snipers in position, sir. You're cleared to go, sir.

Leandro: Let's go!

We pushed forward, heading to the base, hoping that neither of us will get hit by enemy RPG.

*Rey's Point Of View*

10:31 A.M.

I stayed at the rooftop, alongside Caitlyn, while the 2 soldiers from Leandro's forces stationed at the rear, giving us protection from enemy sneak attacks. While looking for the targets, Caitlyn talked to me.

Caitlyn: Rey, this is going to be your first time on a real mission. I will become your spotter and you'll be the sniper.

Rey: Spotter? What is a spotter do?

Caitlyn: They find the target, giving you direction, place, and distance where to aim.

Rey: I see. Okay, give me the first target.

Caitlyn: Okay… first target is at 50 yards at that gray house, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. That might be easy to you.

Rey: Affirmative. Eat lead, you commies.

I fired the shot, hitting the enemy directly at the head.

Caitlyn: Direct hit.

Caitlyn continued to track more targets.

Caitlyn: Second one is at 150 yards, wearing a red cap, white shirt, and brown shorts.

Rey: Okay. I got him zeroed in my sights.

Caitlyn: Send it.

Rey: You got mail, bastards.

I fired another shot and hits directly towards the enemy's throat. Caitlyn said to me –

Caitlyn: Nice shot. It's kind of nasty though.

Rey: Well I hate those guys.

Caitlyn: Last target is farther. Holy shit!

Rey: What?

Caitlyn: It's an enemy sniper.

Rey: Time for a sniper versus sniper, huh? Interesting.

Caitlyn: Distance is about 250 yards. Can you shoot that sniper?

Rey: Let's try.

I breathe slowly, aimed the rifle at my enemy, and slowly squeezing the trigger, eliminating the threat. He was shot right into the heart, a center mass shot. Caitlyn complimented me –

Caitlyn: Good job.

Rey: Thanks.

10:46 A.M.

Suddenly, Leandro's voice was heard from the radio.

Leandro: The armor reached the base. You may now go link up with us, over?

Rey: Okay. Romeo Sierra hears you loud and clear.

Leandro: You're making your own callsign eh? That's good. Zero, out.

Rey: Let's go, Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Okay.

Rey: Let's go, men. The armor has reached the base and they are calling us to link up with them.

Cpl. Castillo: Yes sir.

Sgt. Carlos: Let's go!

10:51 A.M.

We ran as fast as we can to link up with the armored vehicles. After reaching the base, Leandro thumbs up and said –

Leandro: Nice shots even though you're new on sniping.

Rey: Well, you have to take the shot.

Leandro: Hahahaha! You're a nice sniper back there. Nice job, Rey.

Rey: Well you're my friend.

Leandro: True, true.

*Back to Leandro's Point Of View*

After reaching our armored vehicles, the second in command of the base saluted to me and said –

S.I.C.: Sir, thank you for defending the base, sir.

Leandro: I would like to ask you, but we need to get inside my office.

S.I.C.: Yes sir.

11:02 A.M.

We entered my office at the second floor. I let Rey, Ashe, and Caitlyn enter my room as well. As we drink our cup of coffee, I said –

Leandro: Here's what I want you to do. First, I want to know the identities of those persons who attacked us and our base. Second, we must know why they did choose to attack this base. Third, we must know who the mastermind of the enemy assault is. And lastly, know how they did get such intelligence report about our place so easy. While conducting your research, maintain the base to high alert, no matter what happens. Another thing is, please add these persons of my team. They will be part of my personal unit. Do you understand, Master Sergeant Del Pilar?

. Del Pilar: Yes sir.

Leandro: You may now leave.

After telling the orders, I permitted Master Sergeant Julian Del Pilar to leave the commander's quarters. After Del Pilar left the quarters, I sighed and looked at the map of Valenzuela, with several pushpins, marking our university's location with green pushpin, while the main army corps headquarters, the Fort Estrella, marked with a blue pushpin, and the 12 Company Detachments, located at several major barangays of Valenzuela, marked with yellow pushpins. Caitlyn asked me –

Caitlyn: Why is your map has many colored pushpins?

Leandro: These are for pinpointing our bases in the city. This will be use to launch coordinated assaults if ever war commences. We were part of the military service that we need to fight alongside the main armed forces of our country. Every college and university is required to have their students join ROTC, short for Reserve Officers Training Corps. It is needed to prepare all citizens in an event of an enemy attack, whether enemy foreign forces or local insurgents. Our duty is to defend our land from any invaders, serving as a battle-ready reserve strike force. In my university, I am their battalion commander. My defense force focuses on unconventional urban and jungle warfare, aerial, naval, and ground infiltration, and night assaults.

Rey: I see.

Leandro: Actually, I am allowed to let on entering well known friends of mine into my force, as long as they are part of my responsibility. What I asked to the second in command is to save all profiles of my friends in the database of all soldiers enlisted. On you guys, I am going to put your details, personally, so I'll be in charge of inputting your profiles.

12:11 P.M.

I went to my computer, turns on the laptop, and inputting details on the database of all soldiers in my force. I write Rey's name as it is, while I added Caitlyn's surname "Salin", like Rey's surname, while Ashe's new name in the database is Ashley Estrella, which her surname is same as mine. I put Caitlyn and Ashe's status as "Married". After finishing on saving the data, I stretched my body as I am now feeling relieved after finishing on the work. I said –

Leandro: Your data is done. You guys are now on my force.

Rey: Okay.

Ashe: So that means…

Leandro: You may go with me anytime.

Ashe: Thanks, now we can go together.

Leandro: No problem. At least, we have lesser problems.

Ashe: True.

Leandro: Let's head back to our home. We can take our lunch.

Ashe: Sounds great.

Rey: Well, you have a nice timing, dude. My stomach is now grumbling like there's a monster inside.

Leandro: Don't tell that monster part if Vayne is here.

Rey: I get what you mean. She might shoot me for that one.

12:17 P.M.

We left the commander's quarters. But before I left, I went to Julian and said –

Leandro: Julian, take a break for a while before doing your work. You're getting very hungry due to your work. After you're done on the job, take your rest.

Julian: Okay sir.

Leandro: We're leaving now the base.

Julian: Be careful, sir.

Leandro: Good luck, comrade.

12:23 P.M.

I left the headquarters and went back to my MRAP. We returned to the house, parked the MRAP, and called Sivir. I went inside the house and saw Sivir, unscathed. I said –

Leandro: Sivir, anything happened while we're gone?

Sivir: Actually, we have captured two suspicious guys that looking at your house, back and forth.

Leandro: Where are they?

Sivir: Follow me.

Sivir leads the way, heading to the room where the 2 suspicious persons are at. We saw a person, strangled with rope to prevent escape, while the other one was being handcuffed. Both of them are being petrified by Cassiopeia. I told Cassiopeia –

Leandro: Please undo the petrify spell.

Cassiopeia: Understood.

Cassiopeia uses her glare to remove her spell. After being back to normal, the two suspicious persons were frightened by Cassiopeia's snake like body, thinking that they have faced Medusa, the mythical being of Greece that can petrify anyone she sees into stone. I asked –

Leandro: Why are you stalking my home? What is your purpose of stalking my home? Are you one of those rebels?

S.P. (Suspicious Person) 1: No sir. I came here to give you intel, sir.

Leandro: About what?

S.P. 1: About the ones who attack your base, sir.

Leandro: ! I'm listening.

S.P. 1: The ones who attacked your forces are communists from the Cordilleras, infiltrated inside this region several days before.

Leandro: So you're saying that they are already in position, preparing to strike military bases?

S.P. 1: Yes sir.

Leandro: But how did they even manage on knowing all locations of bases?

S.P. 1: That's what I don't know sir, but I have a slight hint who gave those locations to the enemy.

Leandro: Let's hear it.

S.P. 1: I have a feeling that the mastermind on giving all locations is from the branch of government.

Leandro: What gave you such idea?

S.P. 1: I eavesdropped on the conversation of those terrorists. I even heard a codename of a person. They said "Punisher".

Leandro: Punisher, you say? Are you sure?

S.P. 1: Yes sir.

Leandro: By the way, you know this other guy next to you?

S.P. 1: Yes sir.

S.P. 2: I want to defect actually against the rebels, sir.

Leandro: Understood. Before we go to my base, I would like to swear an oath not to tell anyone about my secret in this house. This is for the greater good not just for our world, but for their world as well. Do you understand?

S.P. 1&2: Yes sir.

Leandro: Get inside, men. I'll take you to my HQ.

S.P. 1&2: Understood, sir.

2:41 P.M.

After talking to the suspicious persons, we headed to my HQ. After the interrogation on the two, I have learned that the codenamed "Punisher" is the president of the country himself. After knowing the information, I have a little doubt, speaking to myself, if the president plans an attack, why did he use the rebels to attack his own troops. It doesn't make sense since he is the commander in chief of the country's armed forces. After that, I let the two men to stay at my base, and ordered my second in command to protect the two men by deploying 3 military police per each person to protect them from being assassinated. After giving orders, I went to go home and take a short rest at my couch. It is a night full of questions. First of all is, why did they attack our base, of all the main bases, why our base? Second, is the president really behind it all? Third, if the president is the mastermind, why did he do this? Fourth, is the president has a hidden anger towards our school's force or the school itself. And lastly, is the war between the government and the people about to start? All of those questions will have their answers in the right time. While thinking on my next step on planning of expanding the base, Ashe hugs me from my back, touching my chest with her hands and asked –

Ashe: You seem depressed. What is troubling your mind?

Leandro: I felt that there will be a civil war drawing near in my country.

Ashe: Civil war? That sounds trouble.

Leandro: It is. The source of all problems in our country was our leader himself. It will be a massive trouble. All of the soldiers might be under his hands by now. All we hope now is that we need the support from the government members who are against him, the entire armed forces and police force, the judges of the Supreme Court, and the support from other nations.

Ashe: I understand. Whatever the battles you have faced, I will support you on your way of solving your problem.

Leandro: Thanks

Ashe: Would you like to go to my city?

Leandro: On your city?

Ashe: Yes.

Leandro: Let me prepare my clothing for our trip.

Ashe: Okay.

Garen: No need. Here's your suit.

Leandro: Nice timing!

2:50 P.M.

Garen arrives at my home with Lux. Garen gave me the winter clothing, made of light but strong cloth. When I wear it, it fits perfectly. When I grab my magazine to one of the pockets, it fitted well as if they really know the size of it. After checking the suit, I said –

Leandro: Thanks. I would like to give you a token of appreciation.

Garen: What is it?

I grabbed my old wooden chest, contained one of my precious bladed weapons. One of them is a shiny bolo knife, made by my instructor in the ROTC, Col. Felipe G. Delfin. I gave it to Garen and said –

Leandro: Here's my bolo knife. It was given to me by my instructor in ROTC. I want you to take it as my token of appreciation. This will serve as my "thank you" gift for you

Garen: Are you sure? That was your mentor's gift.

Leandro: He said this to me while giving me this. He said, "If you're a soldier, trust your comrades like they're your brothers and sisters. If you're a general, trust your soldiers like they are your sons and daughters. They are your trump cards. You never know what they can do to help you on winning the battle." Garen, as my friend, I would like to entrust this to you. As you take this weapon, I would like to tell you that you need to remember our moments together as comrades. No… Not just as comrades, but as friends.

Garen: I understand. I will gladly take your token of appreciation.

Leandro: As your comrade in arms, I'll assist you in times of need.

Garen: I'll look forward to that.

Leandro: Ashe, are you ready to go?

Ashe: Yes.

Leandro: Rey, Caitlyn, get your gear. We are moving out.

Rey: Where are we heading to?

Leandro: To Freljord, my friend.

Rey: Did you have any winter clothing, my friend?

Leandro: Not a formal one, but we can improvise for your clothing.

3:12 P.M.

We went to my closet, picking thick clothing in order for Rey to get warmed. I picked a gray jacket, a gray multi-pocketed military vest, gray pants, gray helmet, and black military boots. After gearing him up, I gave him his Barrett M82 and his M1911. He put the M82's sling on his left shoulder, while he puts his M1911 on his holster to the right thigh. He grabbed 10 magazines for the M82 while 15 magazines for the M1911. I wear my winter clothing, along with my black beret of the FNFG. I grabbed my M4A1 with grenade launcher, my 4x magnification scope, laser pointer, and 12 magazines, my Barrett M82 with bipod, and 10 magazines, and my M1911 with 12 magazines. After grabbing my things for my weapons, we grabbed 2 military bags for extra ammunition we needed for our guns and equipments for night attack and other stuffs like food, water, extra clothing, & other stuffs for any survival situations. After gearing up, we headed to the kingdom where Ashe's fight for unity is still ongoing, the Kingdom of Freljord.

 _ **END OF EIGHTH CHAPTER**_

AT LAST! My eighth chapter is done. Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. I just get busy with my Practice Teaching and my other hobbies. Now we're at the eighth chapter, I want to ask you. Who is your favorite ship from the first chapter to the last chapter? Write your answer in the review. And one last thing, to the ones who are stayed for my fiction of League of Legends, a huge "thank you" to all of you. Without your support, I might not have the motivation to continue. You're the best! Stay tuned.

\- Leandro Ian Estrella (The Blizzard Rifleman)


	9. CHAPTER 9: THE FRELJORD AND THE QUEEN

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Leandro: The Freljord and the Queen**_

December 26, 2017, 3:12 P.M.

We entered Freljord from our portal. When we entered the kingdom's world, we felt the sudden drop of temperature. Ashe and I were both "coldproof" due to our powers, while Rey on the other hand shivers because of the cold breeze. Rey sneezes –

Rey: ACHOO!

Leandro: Are you okay, bro?

Rey: Yeah, I'm just trying getting used to this cold, you know?

Leandro: Oh yeah, I forgot that Ashe and I were only immune to the cold.

Ashe: Then we should go as fast as possible towards my capital city.

Leandro: I agree. If we just stay here, Rey will become a solid blood popsicle for the wolves in here.

Rey: Wo… wo… wolves!? Then we should keep going. I don't want to be their meal.

Ashe: Follow me then. I know this forest well, so I know that the city is just straight ahead of us.

Leandro: Let's go.

3:24 P.M.

We walk briskly in order for us to arrive as fast as possible. After we got out of the forest, a wide flat field outside comes into view, along with the city that we've viewed from afar. I said –

Leandro: Whoa. This scenery is so… breathtaking.

Ashe: Beautiful place, isn't it?

Leandro: Yes, your place has the most beautiful scenery that I ever seen in my life. But the most beautiful view I ever seen is unmatched by your beauty.

Ashe: Thank you for your compliments. Let's go. We still have to cross the river.

Rey: River?

Ashe: Yes. Look down the stone stairs.

Rey: Oh.

Leandro: It is still flowing even at this coldness, huh?

Ashe: Yes. Let's go.

Leandro: Understood.

3:35 P.M.

From the cliffs, we headed to the stone stairs, heading downwards, leading to a river. We have crossed a large river by walking at the dry rocks and shallow waters until we reach the other end of the land. After several minutes, we saw snow as we move further, from thin to thick snow that almost bury our whole feet. When we reached the entrance, the people went to get closer to us and bow. As far as I know, Ashe is the one who leads her tribe. No wonder, she has a tremendous respect from her people. One of the people, an old lady wearing a jacket, made of animal skin, bows to Ashe and said –

Old Woman: Oh, our beloved queen Ashe. It's been so long since the last time you left.

Ashe: Please forgive me, grandma. I just found new friends from another world that might help us.

Old Woman: Ah, those two young, handsome boys?

Ashe: Yes, grandma.

Old Woman: Who is the leader among these two?

Ashe: Leandro, come here please.

Leandro: Sure.

Ashe: He is the leader of his team, grandma.

Old Woman: What is your name, young man?

Leandro: My name is Leandro, ma'am. I pledge loyalty to your leader for her vision of uniting Freljord once again.

Old Woman: I see. Welcome to Rakelstake.

Leandro: Thank you.

Rey: Rakelstake?

Leandro: It is once the village where the Ice Dervish lived. Today, this serves as the capital of Freljord.

Rey: Ah, now I understand.

Ashe: Let's go to the statue of Avarosa.

Leandro: Okay. Rey, let's go.

Rey: Maybe, I'll just stay here for awhile.

When I looked at Rey, he was being attracted by one of the white haired women. I whispered to Rey –

Leandro: Uhhh… Rey? You know you're dead to Caitlyn if you're not that loyal to her and felt in love to another woman.

Rey: What about you? You have Leona and Ashe with you.

Leandro: Well, Leona agreed that I have 2 of them, her and Ashe. But on your case, try to tell that to Caitlyn. But I'll doubt that she'll agree to that, Rey.

Rey: Well, okay.

3:46 P.M.

While we are talking, the white haired female archer, who is being stared by Rey, walks towards us, and looks at Rey. She said –

Archer 1: What is your name, sir?

Rey: Who? Me?

Archer 1: Yes. I want to know who you are.

Rey: Oh okay. My name is Rey. Nice to meet you ummm….

Archer 1: My name is Elesia. It's nice to meet you, Sir Rey.

Rey: Don't call me sir. Call me Rey instead.

Elesia: Okay, Rey. May I come with you?

Rey: Huh? Why?

Elesia: I want know something while we are walking together.

Rey: If the queen agrees. Bro?

Leandro: Ashe, can Elesia come with us?

Ashe: I guess there's no problem. She can come with us, even on your world.

Elesia: Thank you, my queen.

Rey: Let's go?

Elesia: Yeah.

3:51 P.M.

Ashe, Rey, Elesia, and I went from Rakelstake to the statue of Avarosa, the first frost archer, and first queen of united Freljord. When I saw the large statue, made of ice, I was like becoming speechless because of the sheer size of the statue. I ask Ashe –

Leandro: That's Avarosa, correct?

Ashe: Yes.

Leandro: Amazing. How many years did this large statue stood?

Ashe: I don't know, maybe thousands of years.

Leandro: Comparing to you and former queen Avarosa, you two were the same. You have the same face, same vision, and the same goal.

Ashe: I know. I must fulfill the former queen's vision of a united Freljord, even if it takes many years.

Leandro: Yeah. By the way, Ashe, do you know where exactly the grave of queen Avarosa is?

Ashe: Yes, why?

Leandro: We must place her grave in front of her statue, serving as a memorial for her contributions. The people of Freljord must know her legacy.

Ashe: Okay. Then we must find strong men to lift her stone coffin, containing her remains.

Leandro: Like Sir Braum?

Ashe: Yes. We might ask Tryndamere as well.

Leandro: Let's go to Sir Braum first.

Ashe: Okay. Elesia, get a handful of our archers. We will go to Sir Braum.

Elesia: I'll do it, my queen.

Rey: I'll go with you, Elesia.

Elesia: Okay.

4:02 P.M.

Both Elesia and Rey left to find a handful of strong archers to go to Braum's town, while Ashe and I were staying at the statue for a few minutes, praying to queen Avarosa's soul that she may guide us to safety. I talked to Ashe –

Leandro: Ashe, after this ceremony, can we make our vow in here?

Ashe: In front of Avarosa's statue? Why?

Leandro: So that she may see the beginning of her nation's unity. We will begin uniting every city in the Freljord with us, while convincing the 2 other female leaders.

Ashe: I accept it.

Leandro: We must know who among those 2 leaders should we go talk first?

Ashe: Maybe Sejuani might be suitable.

Leandro: The Fury of the North? Possibly, it is a lot easier than Lissandra, who has stronger vision. We need 2/3rd of the kingdom to be united under our flag, if we could protect ourselves from Miss Lissandra's army. I heard that she has an army of trolls at her disposal.

Ashe: Trolls?

Leandro: Yes. That army was led by Trundle.

Ashe: Seems like trouble.

Leandro: Yes. That's why we need to unite the forces as fast as possible.

Rey: Leandro, Ashe! The archers are here.

Elesia: We're now waiting for you, my queen.

Ashe: Understood. Leandro, let's go.

Leandro: Sure. I'll be your protector.

Ashe: Understood.

Leandro: Rey, let's go!

Rey: Okay.

4:12 P.M.

Ashe, Elesia, Rey, and I went to Sir Braum's home, along with a handful number of archers. Despite being in Ashe's territory, they need to guard their queen in order to avoid ambushes by enemy tribes and getting their leader killed. When I thought it would take a while because of the house being miles, it took several minutes because of the snow which is a feet deep, making us slow and mountainous terrain that could be dangerous if we were not careful. After several minutes of travelling, we have reached Braum's house. Ashe gives me a pat on my left shoulder, signaling me that she will knock at the door. She said –

Ashe: Braum? Sir Braum, are you there?

Unknown man: Uuunnngghhh. *yawn* Lady Ashe? Is that you?

Ashe: Yes, it is me.

Unknown man: Okay, I'm coming.

The man went down to open the door. When we see the man, he has a full built muscular body, with tattoo marked on his body. One of his unique features is his bald head, with a full grown mustache. It is indeed Sir Braum.

Braum: How may I help you, Lady Ashe?

Ashe: I would like to ask if we could transfer Avarosa's remains to her monument near Rakelstake.

Braum: Hmmm… Perhaps we can, if we follow the tradition of transferring the grave. I'll help on gathering her remains.

Ashe: Thank you.

Braum: It will be always a pleasure to help, our queen. Hm? Lady Ashe, who are those two young men beside you?

Ashe: Oh, them? They came to our world to help us. This is their first time on visiting this place. Leandro, would you like to introduce yourselves to him?

Leandro: Understood. Sir Braum, my name is Leandro Ian Estrella, and the other man is my friend, Rey Joshua Salin. We're glad to meet you, sir.

Braum: Nice to meet you, lads. You may come in.

Leandro: Thank you, Sir Braum.

4:23 P.M.

Braum invited us to come inside his home. As we entered, a familiar creature greets me. The white furry creature went to me and I remembered the creature as –

Leandro: Is that you, little poro?

The poro nods and I gave him a rub on his back and said –

Leandro: You missed me, aren't you, buddy?

The poro smiles as I continued on rubbing his back. I said –

Leandro: I'm sorry if I left you in the rift. As an apology, you want food?

The poro nods. I put down my large bag and grabbed a cookie and hot milk. I said –

Leandro: Here you go, buddy.

The poro went to the food and sniffs the cookie first. The poro took a little bite and went to bite more as the poro enjoys the cookie. After eating the cookie, the poro drinks milk. I assisted on holding the milk for him. After finishing the milk until the last sip, I said –

Leandro: Is it good?

The poro nods and smiles. Sir Braum asked me –

Braum: You know him, Sir Leandro?

Leandro: Yes, I met him at the rift during a battle. I protected him while we were together.

Braum: I see. Do you want to take him with you?

Leandro: Are you sure, Sir Braum?

Braum: Of course. I have many friends with me, so it won't be a problem.

Leandro: Okay, sir.

Ashe: Shall we go?

Braum: I'll get the container to put the queen's remains.

Braum grabs a large wooden box and lifts it, along with his shield, his weapon when he goes out for work. Braum says –

Braum: We're now ready, Lady Ashe.

Ashe: Let's go, everyone. It is time to put her remains to where it should be.

4:40 P.M.

Ashe leads the way while Rey, Elesia, Braum, and I lead the front to protect Ashe. After several minutes, we reached a grave with a single rune marked "Avarosa". Ashe said –

Ashe: Please remove the lid and transfer her remains in here.

Braum: Yes, Miss Ashe.

As we removed the lid, a strange voice was heard.

Woman's voice: Thank you for freeing my soul.

Leandro: Did you hear that voice?

Ashe: Yes, but where is it from?

Woman's voice: Over here.

Rey: At the grave? AH!

After the strange voice was heard, the woman's appearance comes into shape, floating above the grave. The woman's hair was as white as snow, and her eyes were as blue as ice, like Ashe. She was wearing an icy blue colored long gown. Rey lost his balance when he saw Avarosa. The woman says –

Woman: O warriors of the North and of another world, I would like to hear your reply. Please give me a reason why did you want to place my remains to another place.

Ashe: Queen Avarosa, our first queen, we would like to place your remains into your monument in order for you to see the progress of our vision, the vision of uniting all of Freljord into one kingdom.

Avarosa: I understand. Young man from another world, would you promise to protect the queen until your last breath?

Leandro: For the queen and for the Kingdom of Freljord, I swear to you, Queen Avarosa, that I will protect my wife, Queen Ashe, from any threats. I will sacrifice myself, in order for her to live on.

Avarosa: If you're prepared, give my true ice diamond necklace, forged from my soul and blood, to her in order for me to protect her and all of the people of Freljord from harm.

Leandro: I will, Queen Avarosa.

Avarosa gave me a necklace, made from her crystallized true ice blood, molded into an elegant necklace, made by Avarosa's soul. Avarosa hands over the necklace to me and I went to Ashe to help her wear the necklace. As I assisted Ashe on wearing her necklace, I said –

Leandro: Raise your hair, my love. I'll help you on wearing your necklace.

Ashe: Sure, go ahead.

I connected the two ends of the necklace and steps back to see Ashe, wearing the Necklace of Avarosa. As I saw her wearing the necklace, I complimented her –

Leandro: It looks really good on you.

Ashe: Thank you, my dear.

Avarosa: Warriors of the Freljord, protect our kingdom, keep each other's safety, and fight for the vision of a united Freljord.

All: We will, Queen Avarosa.

Avarosa: May we meet again, my mighty warriors.

After talking to the first queen, her soul went to the necklace and the gem glows once before it fades. After that, I said –

Leandro: Let's go. We have a vision to finish after this.

Ashe: For Queen Avarosa, we will unite Freljord under our banner.

5:05 P.M.

After grabbing the first queen's remains, we headed to the statue of Avarosa to begin the ceremony. When the people see the first queen's dress, they lined up. The civilians bowed down, the infantry crossed their spears, the archers kneeled, and the elders bowed down as respect to the first queen. The old woman said –

Old Woman: We may now begin the ceremony of giving respect to the first queen, Queen Avarosa. Beat the drums and blow the horns to spread the news that the first queen has arrived!

The drummers beat the drums so loud that could be heard even by the farthest village of the Avarosan tribe, while the blowers blow their horns to send the message to the other tribes that the first queen is about to lay to rest. The remains were piled up into a single sheet of cloth, folded after her remains were put and buried underneath the statue, only to be sealed by a slab made of true ice with words written at the top "This is now where the first frost archer is finally going to rest. She died by the betrayal one of her sisters, but her legacy on uniting Freljord will be forever remembered and never forgotten. Unite the kingdom once again, for First Frost Queen Avarosa!"

5:32 P.M.

After the ceremony is done, there was a feast for everyone. I saw several meat slabs on stakes, berries, and fruits, shared to the people as we have our feast. While eating, the elite archer unit of Ashe shows their talents on hitting their targets on mark. One of those archers is Elesia, who got more arrows shot straight in the middle than rest of her comrades. The barbarian tribe led by Tryndamere was having a drink with Gragas and Braum. While the celebration is ongoing, I went on a nearby pond, looking at the calm glow of the moon. When I looked up at the sky, I was surprised on what I saw. A portal appeared out of nowhere and something was falling from the portal, dropped at the pond. When I tried to found out by swimming there and retrieve the thing that falls, my eyes are enlarged on what I seen. It was not "something", but "someone", and that "someone" is related to me, a woman. The woman has black emo hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans. She was an American friend of mine in a social media page. Her name is Elise Ashford. I tried to wake her up by shaking her shoulder and said –

Leandro: Elise, can you hear me? It's me! Elise, wake up. Elise! Come on, say something, will you?

As I tried to wake Elise, Ashe came to know what is going on. Ashe asked me –

Ashe: Leandro, what happened?

Leandro: Ashe, I need help. This friend of mine is unconscious. We need a place to settle her down to rest.

Ashe: Okay, Follow me.

5:43 P.M.

Ashe leads the way while I give Elise a piggyback ride on my back and went to a place to settle her down. After several minutes, we reach Ashe's house. We entered her home and went to the ground floor bedroom, where there is a fireplace, several heads of the creatures they've hunted in the Freljord, and a large white bed. I laid Elise down in Ashe's large bed and asked Ashe –

Leandro: Ashe, please remove her clothes. She will get sick if we let her rest, wearing her wet clothes.

Ashe: Leave it to me. Go outside for awhile.

Leandro: Understood.

5:57 P.M.

I went outside of the bedroom and went to take a check on my magazine of my rifle if the magazine is loaded while waiting for Ashe's signal to let me come inside her room. After minutes of checking my weapons' magazines while waiting, Ashe opens the door to the bedroom and went to signal me to enter her room. I went inside the room and checked Elise, sleeping. After looking on Elise's condition, Ashe asked me –

Ashe: What happened back there at the pond?

Leandro: I am just about trying to have a short sightseeing when a portal suddenly opened. The portal just opens on its own, like it has its own mind on which they are going to pick to transfer to this world.

Ashe: Uh huh. Seems like your world is about to connect to our world because of this phenomena.

Leandro: Possibly.

Ashe: Let's stay for awhile in here while waiting for her to wake up.

Leandro: Okay then. I'll call Rey to ask him if he will stay with us for this night or not.

Ashe: Okay, let's be quick.

Leandro: Okay, let's go.

6:04 P.M.

Ashe and I went to find Rey and found him at Elesia's home, near Ashe's house. Rey talked to me –

Rey: Leandro, what happened back there that you went in a hurry?

Leandro: There's a friend of mine who got entered this world. I went to take her rest.

Rey: Her? A woman, dude?

Leandro: Yeah. By the way, Rey, are you going with us, or stay with Elesia?

Rey: I'll stay with Elesia for tonight.

Leandro: Okay. I'll enter into her house if I need your help.

Rey: Roger that.

Leandro: It's settled then for tonight. Let's go, Ashe.

Ashe: Okay.

*Rey's Point of View*

Rey: That man is kind of lucky on women.

Elesia: Well your friend is attractive and kind. Let's go, shall we? We need to talk about ourselves.

Rey: Okay. I have lots of stories to tell you.

*Back to Leandro's Point of View*

6:10 P.M.

I went back to Ashe's house and went to the bedroom to check on Elise. She was still asleep when we checked her as we enter the bedroom. Ashe said to me –

Ashe: Leandro, let's go to my bedroom. We will rest there.

Leandro: Okay.

We went to Ashe's room to take a rest. I removed my combat boots, my combat vest, and my helmet, and went to bed with Ashe. Ashe removes her suit and leaves only her underwear and went to rest with me. I said –

Leandro: You look beautiful and hot when you wear those.

Ashe: You naughty man.

Ashe pinches my right ear. I shout –

Leandro: Ouch! Sorry if you don't like that comment.

Ashe: Let's take a rest, shall we? We have lots of work to do tomorrow in the morning.

Leandro: Of course, my dear.

I hugged Ashe from behind while she holds my hands as we take our rest. Before we felt asleep, I said to her –

Leandro: Good night, my love.

Ashe: Good night too, my dear.

We covered ourselves with a thick blanket and went to sleep.

December 27, 2017, 5:21 A.M.

We woke up early and went to wear our uniforms. After wearing our clothes, we checked Elise. She was still felt asleep, but her blanket was out of her bed, revealing her body, wearing only her light blue bikini and bra, so I picked the blanket and tried to cover her beautiful body. When I'm about to cover her upper part of Elise's body, Elise wakes up, and I got a sense of that I positioned myself in a situation where the girl thought you're going to do any bad act while they're sleeping. She did the obvious thing: pushing me away with immense strength and throw a pillow at me. Elise said –

Elise: Who are you? What are you doing to me?

Leandro: Elise, it's me, Leandro! I'm about to cover you with a blanket, when you wake up.

Elise: Leandro? Wait a sec…

Elise scans the area and realizes that she wasn't at her home. She asked me –

Elise: Where the hell am I? What is this place?

Leandro: This is Freljord. You went to another world like me.

Elise: Eh? EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH? What do you mean? You mean that what I've seen on falling to another place is…

Leandro: I'm afraid it's real.

Elise: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please slap me if I'm still dreaming.

Leandro: Wait, what?

Elise: I might still dreaming, so slap me so that I know if I'm still dreaming or not.

Leandro: Here, ready?

Elise: Yeah.

I slapped her a bit hard, making Elise realized that she is not dreaming. Elise said –

Elise: No! no! NO! Why it has to be me? Please tell me there's a way out.

Leandro: There is, Elise, but you need to know where your place is.

Elise: It's easy, it's ummm… Where's my place again? Oh no…

Leandro: What happened?

Elise: It seems I forgot the place due to the fall.

Leandro: Oh no, this might be trouble. Okay, I have a plan. I have a teleporter ring so that we can go to my house. Then, we will search on your facebook account for the place of your house.

Elise: That would be great. *growl*

Leandro: But for now, I guess you need to eat.

Elise: I guess so. Ehehehehehehe

Ashe: Then let's hunt some wild boars and we will have a fine meal.

Leandro: Seems good. I'll use my M4A1. A clean headshot will be enough to take it down. Elise, is it okay if you could stay here for awhile?

Elise: Yes, of course.

Leandro: Just don't touch my stuff. I have guns in there.

Elise: Yes, I will not touch your stuffs.

Leandro: Let's go, Ashe.

Ashe: Yeah. Let's invite other ones as well for the hunt.

Leandro: Sounds like a good plan. Let's invite them.

6:03 A.M.

We left Ashe's house and went to invite the hunters to join us for the hunt for wild boars for their own meals as well. We walked several miles from the village, heading to the deep forests of Freljord to hunt down brown wild boars, which according to Ashe that their maximum size is as large as a car, able to feed six families per each boar due to its sheer size. While waiting for the boars to come to us, we saw 4 large boars, exactly as Ashe described. I slowly lift my rifle, aiming the boar at the front with my telescopic sight. After aiming at the boar, I nod to Ashe that I'm ready to fire. Ashe grabs an arrow from her quiver, pulls the string of the bow with an arrow loaded, while the rest of the hunters are arming themselves with bows, spears, axes, and swords. When Ashe nods to me that they're ready, I gently pull the trigger, fired at the boar, making a clean headshot. After the shot was fired, all hell breaks loose. The arrows fired from the archers' bows impaled the thick skins of the boars, while the swords, axes and spears of the hunters cut deeply that reached even to the limbs of the boars.

After a minute of hunting, we have been able to gather 4 large boar meats, enough to feed a hungry tribe. While we are heading back, I hear the beat of drums and the sound of horns from afar. When I peek at my scope from my sniper rifle, I was surprised on what I've seen. 3,000 men from Sejuani's Winter's Claw tribe marches towards us. I shouted –

Leandro: Run! The Winter's Claw tribe is incoming! Bring those meats to Rakelstake quickly! We are expecting a battle for today. Elesia, gather all forces to prepare to defend the capital.

Elesia: Yes sir.

Elesia runs as fast as she could until she reached Rakelstake. She warns all of the villagers to get inside the Royal Palace, the castle made of ice, while the warriors and those who were fit to fight were standing by at the gates, expecting an attack anytime. As we go, I said to my allies –

Leandro: Ashe, make sure the men are secured from harm. I'll cover your backs.

Ashe: Okay.

Winter's Claw Soldier (WCS) 1: There's the tribe leader! Eliminate her!

Leandro: Enemies are here. Go now!

Ashe: Everyone, let's go!

WCS 1: We will not let you escape!

Leandro: You will never hurt her as long as I am here!

6:21 A.M.

I fired my weapon and killed the leader first and the rest of the advancing enemy platoon. After firing my rifle at the enemy, I fall back while firing at the advancing enemies until I reached Rakelstake. After reaching to the village, Rey gives my bag from Ashe's house. When I tried to find Elise, I asked Ashe.

Leandro: Where's Elise?

Ashe: She's at the Royal Palace.

Leandro: Okay. Protecting the civilians at the Royal Palace is our first priority!

Rey: Okay. Where should we put our forces?

Leandro: At Avarosa's statue! Put all of our men near the statue. There's a bridge which is their only entrance to our city.

Rey: Okay.

Ashe: Any plans?

Leandro: Ashe, we must get all of our allies to protect the capital. If this capital city falls, all of the cities under our control will be in chaos.

Ashe: Understood, but who can we entrust on that one?

Leandro: Rey, bring some of our men. Use your teleporter ring to teleport to our allies in the Freljord. We need all of our strongest allies to be in here. We're doomed if we don't have enough force to defend this city.

Rey: Okay, Elesia, you know where they are, correct?

Elesia: Yes.

Leandro: Bring all of them in here. We need all of them as soon as possible.

Rey: Okay. Elesia, use my ring and imagine the place where our allies live.

Elesia: Yeah, I remembered that place.

Rey: The portal is open! Get into the portal!

6:42 A.M.

Rey, Elesia, and the others entered the portal to pick up the men we needed, while Ashe and I were guarding the only massive entrance to Rakelstake to defend, along with the majority of the Avarosan tribe forces. After few minutes of waiting, Rey teleported 2 of Ashe's close allies: Tryndamere, and Gragas, along with their forces. After bringing the two of Ashe's closest allies, Rey pointed out his hands in our direction, probably on where we are. After pointing the direction, Rey immediately entered the portal to pick the other 2. While Rey is gathering Ashe's allies, Tryndamere talked to Ashe –

Tryndamere: Queen Ashe, what is happening? Why are we sent by that guy in here?

Ashe: Tryndamere, Gragas, the army of the Winter's Claw is incoming towards Rakelstake. We need to defend this capital or our territories will be under chaos and disorder.

Tryndamere: I see. Are you leading the command, correct?

Ashe: No, actually.

Tryndamere: Wait, what? Who leads our forces then?

Ashe: Leandro, can you come here?

Leandro: Yeah, sure.

I went to Ashe's side after being called. Ashe introduced me to Tryndamere –

Ashe: Tryndamere, meet Leandro. He came from another world, pledge an allegiance to our cause.

Leandro: Sir Tryndamere, it's an honor to meet you, sir.

Tryndamere: The honor is mine. What are you specializes at?

Leandro: I am specialized in modern combat techniques and tactics, weapons handling, and education.

Ashe: In short terms, he is going to help us on modernizing on our city.

Tryndamere: Hmm… Sir Leandro, we will help you on the tasks you needed. We will improve this kingdom as one.

Leandro: Of course, with every help we get, the faster our kingdom will develop to become prosperous.

Gragas: Hmm… My queen, may I ask?

Ashe: Sure, what is it?

Gragas: Are you and that young man, married?

Ashe: About that, yeah.

Gragas: Hmm, is it because he will help us on developing our nation?

Ashe: He saved me and our friends a few times. His mother treated me as her own daughter, just like how my mother takes care of me when she was alive.

Gragas: I hope your mother see you become into a fine lady, a leader, and a wife to him. On your marriage, I will support you, my queen.

Ashe: Thank you, Gragas.

Leandro: All footsoldiers, form up in square formation and cover your comrades with your shields to protect your soldiers in case the enemy archers attack while some footsoldiers at the front will line up at the bridge, halting the enemy advance. Archers, prepare to fire your arrows. The enemies are here for the kill so fire your arrows simultaneously to suppress the enemies in the area while your footsoldiers keep them at bay.

All: Yes sir.

Leandro: Commence formation! Defend the palace at all costs!

Sejuani: Surrender now, Ashe of the Avarosan tribe! Your forces are encircled by the strongest men of the Freljord that the winter has ever offered to me. If you don't surrender, we will annihilate every single one of your tribesmen while you will be my slave.

Ashe: Never! We will never surrender to the likes of you, Sejuani! You kill the weak, and enslaved the strong under your command. We will end your violence here. Try us!

Sejuani: Hmph. FIRE!

7:05 A.M.

Archers from Sejuani's Winter's Claw unleashes a rain of arrows, descending to strike us. I said –

Leandro: Raise your shields!

All of the shieldmen covers the entire force with their shields, protecting their comrades from the rain of arrows.

Ashe: Your strategy works as you said.

Leandro: Even if you're outmanned, strategies and the will to survive can destroy any strong armies.

Ashe: I like it.

Sejuani: Olaf, lead the charge!

Olaf: Yes, Miss Sejuani. Vikings, CHARGE! For the Winter's Claw!

Vikings: RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Leandro: Incoming! Men, shield your front! Point your spears in front of them. Stand your ground for Queen Ashe!

Avarosan Footsoldiers: Yes sir!

The Vikings clash with the footsoldiers of the Avarosan tribe. While the Vikings are trying to pierce through, wounding some of the Avarosans, I said –

Leandro: All archers, OPEN FIRE!

Elesia: Open fire!

The archers fired a large rain of arrows pierce through many Vikings' bodies.

Olaf: My Vikings! All Vikings, pierce through their lines!

Ashe: I will not let you do that!

7:27 A.M.

Ashe fired a large ice arrow, hitting Olaf, frozen and can't move, like a statue. I took the opportunity to hit him in the head with my rifle's butt stock to make him unconscious. After Olaf's defeat, the Vikings run away. Sejuani attacks the deserters, killing some of the Vikings. When I saw the carnage, I didn't think twice and said to the Vikings –

Leandro: Take cover at our lines, if you Vikings want to live! Bring Olaf in here! We will protect you!

Shocked and got out of other options, the Vikings went to the safety of my lines, bringing Olaf to safety. Annoyed and enraged, Sejuani ordered –

Sejuani: Everyone, CHARGE! Annihilate them, including the traitors!

A massive assault went to attack at one strike. Without any doubts, I went to the frontlines, loading my M4 with a drum magazine, loaded and ready to fire. I said –

Leandro: Halt or I will fire!

The enemy soldiers continued to charge towards us. I said –

Leandro: I will stop you in your tracks!

8:04 A.M.

I began to open fire at the enemies, wherein my bullets were coated in true ice very rapidly due to fast speeds, unleashing a storm of ice and steel, When Sejuani saw that most of her forces are falling like dominoes and some retreated, Sejuani tries to charge the line by herself, risking her life to attack me. When she is about to hit me with her weapon, I dodged the weapon and hit her body with the butt stock of my rifle. After hitting her, I aimed my rifle at her. Sejuani said in a low voice –

Sejuani: It seems my vision is going to end today. Kill me now.

Leandro: No. I will not kill an unarmed enemy in cold blood. Surrender now, Sejuani. The battle is over.

Sejuani: Who are you?

Leandro: I'm Leandro Estrella. I came from another world to end this war.

Sejuani: I see, but why? Why didn't you kill me? I'm right in of you, unarmed and weak. Why would you want me to live?

Leandro: People can have second chances to live a new life, Sejuani. Those weak should've lived and have a better life. I know you want Freljord to be a nation of strong men, but you must know that the strong ones start as weak from the beginning. They just need to learn to fight, learn to unite with the others, and learn to be a skillful warrior. We need you to join us, Sejuani. We have a major enemy to fight against.

Sejuani: Who?

Leandro: We will end Lissandra of the Frostguards.

Sejuani: Why?

Leandro: Queen Avarosa, the first queen once defeated the creatures known as the Watchers. And after the betrayal act to Avarosa, and many years of hiding her true identity, Lissandra is going to avenge the Watchers by annihilating us humans in the Freljord. She waits for the time of the Watcher's return from the fall in the Howling Abyss. She turned the Frostguards into her own servants after years of warping their minds. We need a strong commander like you. This is the last stand of the people of the Freljord against the rise of the Watchers.

I lifted Sejuani to help her stand. Sejuani replied.

Sejuani: If that's what you asked, then I'll accept your offer.

Sejuani and I shook our hands as we finally agreed to unite. I yelled –

Leandro: All men of the Winter's Claw, you're going to be established as the second army under our command. Your commander on the field will be Sejuani, so do your best. Lissandra's forces might attack us anytime, so gather all of our forces. I'm Leandro Ian Estrella, and I'm here to teach you several combat formations and skills that could make you survive.

All Winter's Claw Soldiers: Yes sir.

Leandro: Ashe, are there any healers that could help us cure the wounded?

Ashe: Yes. But it might not be enough to heal enough men fast enough. The ones which are still wounded might die.

Leandro: I understand. Those who were not wounded, I'll teach you on how to seal your comrades' wounds.

All: Yes sir.

8:35 A.M.

I thought them on how to use the handkerchief or any cloth that they could find to seal the wounds from bleeding. Everyone learned so fast and immediately healed their comrades, injured by the sword and spear stabs, arrows, and bullet wounds. After getting patched up to stop the bleeding, the healers cured the ones with serious injuries by using ancient Freljordian healing magic. After getting healed, one by one, they formed up. After an hour of healing, the last of the wounded soldiers was healed and went to formation, rearming for combat. I told the soldiers –

Leandro: Soldiers of the mighty kingdom of Freljord, your skills on the battlefield are the effects of being a highly trained force by the harsh weathers of these lands. You fought for your beliefs of uniting Freljord into a single mighty country, capable of crushing enemies in our path. We are the sons and daughters of the 2 of the 3 former great leaders: Avarosa, and Serylda. Now we are facing another war. It's not up against fellow humans, it's now we're up against the traitor who wishes for our extinction in this land, the same one who killed Avarosa, her own sister. We are now against Lissandra of the Frostguards. She turns the Frostguards into her servants. Now, we are going to defend the people in our kingdom. Today, we will show the might of the strong blizzards, obtained in each and every mighty soldier of Freljord. We will fight not just for our kingdom's future, but for the future of this world! LONG LIVE FRELJORD!

All: Hooah!

Leandro: Everyone, prepare yourselves into battle. We are going to sharpen our blades, strengthen our men, and fortifying our positions! This is our last stand for the people of the Freljord. Gather your men in here! We're preparing for war! Then we will surround Lissandra's lands. We will bring the greatest army since the Battle against the Iceborn. We will unite against our enemies! For the glory of our kingdom, we will fight! I, Leandro Estrella will fight alongside you. WE WILL FIGHT TOGETHER AS ONE!

Freljordian Soldier 1: For Commander Leandro!

Freljordian Soldier 2: For the Freljord!

All: Hooah!

Leandro: All form up! You will be divided into different armies: Archers, Footsoldiers, Vikings, Cavalries, and Shieldmen. The Archers will be under the command of Queen Ashe, the Footsoldiers will be under my command, the Vikings will be under the command of Olaf, the Cavalries will be under the command of Sejuani, and the Shieldmen will be under the command of Sir Braum. All troops will do the best of their abilities in order to be the strongest army of the Northern front. You were born into this frozen land, forged by decades of war, and brought a vision of a mighty and peaceful empire that the entire continent of Valoran ever hoped for. Our day of bringing the continent to peace has come. Prepare for combat by arming each and every able men and women.

9:02 A.M.

Everyone went to work. Some went to make barricades, went to stock up arrows and spears, went to form their lines, and went to train themselves for combat. While the others were preparing, I went to Ashe's house, loading my magazines for my sniper rifle, assault rifle, and handgun, and cleaning my weapons. While preparing myself, Ashe and Sejuani went to the house, talking about something. When I went to check it out, I saw them, sitting in the wooden chairs, talking casually. I went near them and they noticed me. Ashe said –

Ashe: What are you doing, Leandro?

Leandro: Just cleaning my weapons. What are you ladies doing?

Ashe: Having a casual talk, about the possible steps for the Freljord. I was wondering what will be the role of Sejuani for the empire.

Leandro: She can be an instructor for the Freljordian Army. She will be leading the army reserve command, serving as protectors of our empire.

Sejuani: Good plan but, are you really putting that much trust in me?

Leandro: There are times where we were enemies. Now we are allies, we are giving that trust to you because you are standing as a role model to all of the female soldiers of the Freljord that even women like you two can fight like the rest of the men, like me.

Sejuani: I see. No wonder you are being trusted by the people in here quickly.

I rubbed my back and said –

Leandro: You are making me embarrassed, Sejuani.

9:10 A.M.

Ashe and Sejuani laughs at me. While we are talking, Elise enters the house and comes closer to me –

Elise: Leandro? Do you have the meal?

Leandro: Oh! Ashe, do you know where the meats are?

Ashe: Our share is in here.

Leandro: Okay, time for me to cook.

Sejuani: You are also a cook?

Leandro: Yes. I am being trained by my mother and my brothers. You will taste my meals for this day. If you want to learn how to cook, I can show you.

Sejuani: Interesting.

9:21 A.M.

I went to the kitchen, with prepared spices from the bag I have. Whenever I have raw meat in my travels, I make sure I have spices prepared to add some flavor. I grabbed a pack of salt and pepper, rubbing the pinch of each spices into the slab of meat. I sliced the slab of meat into 6 parts, having our share of the meal. I grabbed a non stick pan, and put it on the stone stove. While waiting for the meat to be cooked, I grabbed several condiments like soy sauce, vinegar, and fish sauce, and 2 pieces of calamansi, a small citrus fruit. I grabbed 3 wooden bowls from Ashe's cupboard, slicing and squeezing a calamansi into one of the bowls. I put vinegar on the first bowl, the fish sauce on the second bowl, while the soy sauce is on the bowl with the calamansi. While the meat is still being cooked, I put soy sauce on the meat to add flavoring. After several minutes, the meal is done. I put the plates on the table, with a large piece of meat on it. I grabbed 6 wooden spoons and 6 forks. I said –

Leandro: I'll call Rey and Elesia to join us.

Ashe: Sounds good.

Elise: Please faster, my tummy is groaning.

Leandro: Okay, just wait.

I went outside to see Rey. I went to Elesia's house and said –

Leandro: Rey? Where are you?

Rey: Over here. I'm upstairs.

Leandro: Guys, let's go to Ashe's house. I have cooked meat for the 6 of us.

Rey: Wait for a second.

Rey went downstairs, bringing his gun bag with Elesia, who brought her bow and her quiver, filled with arrows. I said to both of them –

Leandro: It seems you were now going to be full packed on the battle as well.

Rey: We can't just stay here, doing nothing. That's why I grabbed all of my magazines for my Barrett and my M1911.

Elesia: I can't believe you have access to such advanced weaponry that you guys are holding.

Leandro: We can say advanced, compared to your current weapons, but not that advanced compared to the other weapons in our world. Let's go. You guys need to take a meal.

Rey: You cooked that meat?

Leandro: Yup.

Elesia: Seems interesting to taste that meal you've cooked for us.

Leandro: Come on, the food will get cold. Let's go.

Rey: Wait up!

9:32 A.M.

Rey, Elesia and I went to Ashe's house and went to take their meals. Rey and Elesia were surprised that Sejuani is here. When they are about to attack, I told them that Sejuani is now our ally, they put down their weapons and put their things at the other room. After that, I told them to take their seats and started having a short, silent prayer before proceeding to eat. I said –

Leandro: Time to eat!

Everyone tasted the meat that I've cooked. Sejuani tasted the meat first. At first she was wondering on the difference on the taste of the meat she has tasted. She realized that the spices that I've used improve the meat's flavor. She looked at the three bowls with condiments. Sejuani asked me –

Sejuani: What are these?

Leandro: Those in the bowls? Those are condiments. These are flavorings that can be dipped into any meal you want to have the meal's flavor differ to its original taste. The black one is called soy sauce. It's salty, and it's good for the meat type of meals like that one I've cooked. I've just squeezed a small citrus fruit known as Calamansi, which has a sour taste. It's an ordinary combination for that condiment. That white one is called vinegar. It is purely sour when tasted. It can be paired to meat types of meals. It can be combined with soy sauce to have a new taste. The third one is known as fish sauce. It is a salty one, just like the soy sauce, can be paired with calamansi as well. Try to taste each and decide which one you like to dip the meat you have.

Sejuani: I see. Let's see then.

After trying the three condiments, she prefers the soy sauce the most. She enjoys her meal until she finishes with nothing on her plate. She said –

Sejuani: So good. Teach me at least on how to cook.

Leandro: Sure, no problem. After this war, we will have cooking lessons to all of you. I have cooking lessons on my device.

Sejuani: For now, let's have a plan for now on how should we proceed. Should we tell the citizens on the possible pathway of arrival of the enemy army to evacuate on our capital, or should we proceed on the offensive to attack head on?

Leandro: Based on my research, going on the defensive will cost less on the resources, compared on going on the offensive, attacking the base of Lissandra. Remember, if we are going to Lissandra's territory, the enemy might lay ambushes, traps, and defenses. Lissandra's fort is impregnable and I don't have details about the inside of the fort, so our best option is to defend. We need all citizens in Central Freljord to move to this city immediately. They will go to the south west of Rakelstake, at the other side of the mountain to be able to get out of harm's way. If we're evacuating such many citizens while in the middle of the fight, it will become a massacre. Many civilians will die as collateral damage. We will protect the people of Freljord, until our last breath.

Sejuani: Understood. Then we will start evacuating all civilians as soon as possible.

Leandro: Okay. All cavalier units will go spread to warn all civilians of the incoming of the Ice Witch's army. Let's move.

Rey: Understood.

Rey went outside and shouted –

Rey: Soldiers, form up! The commander has a plan!

Leandro: Soldiers of the cavalier unit, go to Central Freljord. Warn all villages to pack up for evacuation. We will evacuate all civilians out of the fight. All soldiers will make a huge perimeter, setting up the 1st defensive line at the mountain pass that separates the forest line and the snowy lands, which we will name as the Avarosa Line, overlooking for any sign of the enemy army marching towards our line. If the enemy army is spotted, make a bonfire to see if the enemy is nearby. If they are getting near towards you, blow the horns to retreat, into our 2nd defensive line at the mountain pass. We will name the 2nd defensive line as the Valkyrie Line. The 2nd defensive line will be formed by the archers, shieldmen, and footsoldiers. Set up spiked barricades and walls. We will pile these lands of war with the blood of our enemies! Advance, my soldiers! Do your best for the kingdom! Move out!

10:01 A.M.

The cavalry units spread their units into the territories in Central Freljord. They begin to warn all civilians and evacuated them to the location that I've given. It took several days. While the cavalry went on their way, the majority of the army went to the Avarosa and Valkyrie Lines to set up defensive positions and observation positions to look for any sign of the enemy force. While we were planning for our operation, Elise taps me on my shoulder –

Elise: Leandro, can anyone teach me on how to fight?

Leandro: How to fight? Wait, you're going to go in combat as well?

Elise: Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing. Besides, I have nothing to worry about.

Leandro: Well, you have something to worry. Your family and friends were waiting for you to return to our world, including me.

Elise: My friends… left me all alone. My parents left me alone as well. They don't care on what I feel. I felt that they have forgotten me.

Leandro: Elise.

Elise: I might as well die!

After Elise said that, I touched her shoulders and shouted –

Leandro: ELISE! Listen to me. I don't want to hear that bullshit that you prefer to die. As your friend, I don't want to let you die. You mold my life as what I am now. Hearing that makes me worried. If no one is worried about you, I am worried. Please… don't kill yourself just because you are alone. I am here with you, along with our friends.

Elise: Thank… you. I'm okay now.

Leandro: Wipe your tears. Ladies must not cry at this time. There is a time to cry, but not for now. As long as we are here, you don't have to cry anymore because we are always on your side.

Elise: Thanks. But please, let me fight. I want to fight alongside you for the help you have given to me.

Leandro: *sigh* Are you sure you want to train on how to fight?

Elise: Yes, I've made my decision.

Leandro: Very well. What combat do you prefer?

Elise: Close quarters, like what a hunter do.

Leandro: One thing is for sure, I am not trained for close quarters yet. Let's ask Ashe if she knows someone to teach you on how to be a hunter.

Elise: Okay.

Leandro: Ashe?

Ashe: Yes?

Leandro: Did you know anyone who can teach Elise on how to be a hunter?

Ashe: I guess I know who. Tryndamere, can you come here for a second?

Tryndamere: Yes, what is it?

Ashe: This young lady wants to know how to be a hunter.

Tryndamere: So I will teach her, huh?

Elise: Please. I must know anything on how to fight. I want to protect my friends in here.

Tryndamere: Very well. Let's go at the blacksmith for your weapon of choice.

Elise: Okay.

*Elise's Point of View*

10:20 A.M.

I followed Tryndamere to the blacksmith to find my weapon that I will use in combat. I am a woman, but still I must do anything to protect my friends, including Leandro, a friend of mine who I only met using Facebook with the help of Rey. Tryndamere calls the blacksmith –

Tryndamere: Hey Hergoff, are you there?

Hergoff: I'm here. I'm here, Tryndamere.

Hergoff, an old man in his 70s went outside to meet him. He looked at me and said –

Hergoff: Good morning, milady. What is your name, miss?

Elise: I am Elise, Elise Ashford, sir.

Hergoff: Elise, eh? A good name you have, lass. I'm Hergoff. It's nice to meet you.

Elise: Same to you, sir.

Hergoff: Come on in. I have weapons that you might have interest to take.

Elise: It's a pleasure to see your creations.

11:30 A.M.

Hergoff let us enter the shop and show me his weapons. While looking for my suitable weapons, I asked him –

Elise: When did you started on being a blacksmith?

Hergoff: Back when I was a kid. My father told me that I have such strength to forge the weapons on my own. After telling me about my strength, he teaches me on how to forge my own weapons until I got old. I have married a beautiful young lady named Helenia back when I was in your age, when Lady Ashe's mother was still leading her tribe. I remember all of those happy memories now, when I saw your face. It makes me feel young again.

Elise: Where is she now?

Hergoff: She's with the younger women, teaching archery. She is the one of the finest hunters back then. She was hailed as the Goddess of Hunters, even by our leaders, including Lady Ashe, one of her students back then.

Elise: She's so amazing, isn't she?

Hergoff: She is truly amazing when she hunts. Now, she is handing over her knowledge to the younger women like you.

Elise: I see. Wait a second, what is this short sword?

Hergoff: That sword? It was used by the Freljordian assassins during the Battle of the Three Sisters. It was found near Avarosa's grave.

Elise: Can I try to lift this?

Hergoff: It is easy to lift this blade, which is why the assassins loved to use this as their blade of choice. This is the only existed Freljordian assassin's blade.

Elise: The only existed? You mean this is the rarest blade in the whole world?

Hergoff: Yes, you can't see a true ice short sword everywhere.

Elise: May I have this? This blade is light enough for me to wield.

Hergoff: Yes, of course. A good huntress needs her weapons to be easy to wield to be able to hunt down her prey fast. You may grab several throwing blades, good for killing enemies from a distance.

Elise: I'll grab 8 of them.

Hergoff: Let me grab those weapons you have chosen. I'll repair and sharpen your chosen weapons. For now, go to your friends for now while waiting. It will take few hours for your weapons to be restored.

Elise: Thank you, Hergoff.

Tryndamere: Let's go back to your friend.

Elise: Sure.

*Back to Leandro's Point Of View*

11:43 A.M.

After sketching the map, according to the photo of Freljord in my cellphone, I went to made wooden pieces to place at the map, serving as markers on the soldiers' positions, enemy positions, and the defensive lines that I've said. After making the wooden pieces, Elise went back, along with Tryndamere. I noticed them and asked Elise –

Leandro: What happened?

Elise: I have chosen my weapons at the blacksmith's shop. It will take several minutes to be done though.

Leandro: Okay, that's good to hear. By the way, do you have any suit for hunting that you might wear to prevent yourself from getting cold?

Elise: None.

Ashe: About Elise's suit, I think this suit might be able to fit on her.

Ashe shows me a white suit with silver chest armor plate, blue true ice shoulder armor pads, and a white cape.

Leandro: What is that white suit, Ashe?

Ashe: It is the suit of the Freljordian assassins. They're light, comfortable, and prevent the wearer's body from getting cold.

Elise: Coincidentally, my chosen short sword is used by Freljordian assassins as well.

Ashe: That's a coincidence indeed.

Leandro: Well, aren't assassins of Freljord are trained for close quarter combat? Well you can use it.

Ashe: Let's see if it fits perfectly for you.

11:49 A.M.

After several minutes, the suit perfectly fits to Elise. Elise hops for a bit if she is not having difficulty on wearing it. After concluding that the suit is light enough for her, she said –

Elise: Thank you, Ashe. Thank you, Leandro.

Ashe: Well, we are here always with you.

Leandro: No problem.

Suddenly, Hergoff arrived to give Elise the short sword. He said –

Hergoff: Here you go, Elise.

Elise: Thank you, Hergoff.

Tryndamere: Are you ready for the training?

Elise: Yes.

Hergoff: You're going to train right away?

Elise: Yes.

Hergoff: My wife might help you on your training.

Ashe: You mean Helenia? It will be great. Elise, I'll recommend you to train under her. She is an excellent hunter. Her age doesn't bother her to train you.

Elise: Okay.

Tryndamere: Let's go find Helenia.

Elise: Okay. See you later, guys.

Leandro: Good luck

11:54 A.M.

After Elise left to find Helenia, I sighed and said –

Leandro: She really is going for it.

Ashe: She is determined to be a finest hunter. We can't stop her, you know.

Leandro: I know that, Ashe. Okay, the soldiers are now probably on the designated perimeters to look out for incoming enemies.

Sejuani: By the way, how can we fight during nighttime?

Leandro: Hmm… You're right. I know. The archers will be placed around the palace. I will place a tripwire with an attached flare gun which is pointed upwards into the sky.

Sejuani: Flare gun? What's a flare gun?

Leandro: A flare gun is a gun that can be loaded with flares. Flares are bright, colorful and hot that can be used to illuminate the dark wide areas for several minutes until it burns out.

Sejuani: Like arrows with fire.

Leandro: Yes, kind of like that.

Sejuani: Your plan is?

Leandro: The flare guns will be attached to a tripwire. Once the enemy pressed the tripwire, the flare gun will launch a flare gun round upwards, signaling the archers to open fire continuously from the enemy's left and right flanks, while Rey, Ashe, Elesia, and I will fire our weapons. You can provide us protection from arrow fire.

Sejuani: How can I protect Bristle from arrow fire without having reduction on his speed?

Leandro: To fully protect your friend Bristle, he must have light but strong armor to cover him from getting injured by enemy weapons, or a layer of chain mail and steel armor to protect yourself from enemy attack. Chain mail is effective against enemy swords and other blades, while steel armor is effective against arrow attacks because of their armor's ability of deflecting enemy projectiles.

Sejuani: Impressive. I will layer it to add protection for Bristle.

Leandro: That partner of yours is one tough guy.

Sejuani: I agree. I found him when I was still a child, hunting boars for our tribe, standing near to a dead large boar, possibly his mother. I grabbed him and he was like crying to be grabbed and taken away. I was a child back then, so I have the natural behavior of a kid to take care of the pet. It took long until he got used to go with me.

Leandro: A lonely backstory, huh?

Sejuani: How about you, when did you learn on how to fight like that?

Leandro: With guns? I am learned how to fight for a year ago. I was being put as a battalion commander in the reserve forces. I was being trained to be a sharp eyed hunter, a good listener, a leader, and a fearless warrior.

Sejuani: Seems you're quite a veteran.

Leandro: Not really. That recent battle was my second real battle. The first real battle is at my world when I was shooting my way into our HQ because it was under attacked by the lawless elements. We responded swiftly to commence a counterattack. Ashe and my other friends went with me into battle at that time. They're good, let me tell you that.

Sejuani: Sounds like an intense battle.

Leandro: It is.

Suddenly, the soldier went inside to inform us.

Soldier 1: Sir Leandro, Miss Ashe, Miss Sejuani! We have an unidentified person here. Looks he wear the same like you, sir. He rides on horseback.

Leandro: Okay, I'll go ahead.

Ashe: Sounds your theory is true about connecting your world to ours.

Leandro: It seems so.

12:10 P.M.

Ashe, Sejuani, and I went outside to see who the person on a horseback is. To my surprise, the person is very familiar to me. A slim, tall sized man with black flat topped hair, and brown eyes, rides on a brown horse, armed with a Freljordian true ice spear. He wears a white jacket, white t-shirt, white cap, grey pants, and grey sneakers. He has a medium sized bag at his back, containing his food container, a bottle of water, flashlight, binoculars, and a new bolo knife. I identified him as –

Leandro: Gabriel? Gabriel Legacion?

Gabriel: Wait, how did you know me? Wait a second, you're… Leandro?

Leandro: Yes, it's me. Long time no see, Gab.

Gabriel: What the hell! It is you!

We both raise our hands and appear at each other. I asked him –

Leandro: How in the hell did you get in here?

Gabriel: This horse went suddenly out of control that the horse owner loses his grip on the rope and runs away with me. I can't stop that horse, and hold on as tight as I can, in order not to fall. I was screaming because I was scared for my life, you know for fear that I might get fall into the cliffs along with this fast horse, until a hole appeared out of nowhere and teleported us here in this place. I was like in a no man's land because of the helmets and blades. I grabbed a helmet, a chestplate with a cape, a longsword, and this spear. I was intrigued by the sword and spear's material. And I concluded that this ice was not just ice when I use it against a pack of wolves which were pursuing me until I was relieved by one of these warriors. The warrior said that there's a modern looking man like me, so I followed him, until I reached this place and saw you.

Leandro: That story is like one of the adventure themed stories I've read before.

Gabriel: You really think so?

Leandro: Yup. By the way, Gabriel, allow me to introduce you to the warriors of Freljord here. Here is Ashe.

Ashe: Nice to meet you.

Leandro: And the other one is…

Gabriel: Sejuani, am I correct?

Leandro: Yeah. How did you her?

Gabriel: I'm also a LoL player, my friend.

Leandro: I see. That explains it.

Gabriel: By the way, Leandro, can I ask you something?

Leandro: About what?

Gabriel: About Sejuani.

Leandro: What about her?

Gabriel: Is she… ummm… single?

Leandro: Wait a second… don't tell me.

Gabriel: I felt in love with her at first sight.

Leandro: I know it. You're just like of your younger self before, huh. You still never changed.

Gabriel: Hey, stop it!

Leandro: Ahahahaha!

Gabriel: But seriously, you think so that I never changed?

Leandro: Yes. On about Sejuani, I haven't asked her if she is single or not. Maybe you should ask her by yourself, Gabriel. If she is indeed single, grab that chance.

Gabriel: Got it.

Sejuani: I hear that you were talking about me.

Leandro: Well, Gabriel wants to ask you a question.

Sejuani: What is it?

Gabriel: I want… I want to know if you are…

Soldier: Sir! Look! There's smoke in the mountains!

12:25 P.M.

Suddenly, Gabriel was interrupted by the smoke from the mountains.

Leandro: Dammit! They've reached the Avarosa Line! Soldiers, go to your battle positions at the bridge. Archers, go to the cliffs and take cover until the light goes up.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Leandro: Rey, get your things and go to your final firing position.

Rey: Okay. I'll cover you from the Royal Palace. I'm sure that I can shoot those enemies from my position.

Leandro: Roger that. Make sure you load all of your ammo into your magazines before the battle is here.

Rey: Okay. Elesia, let's go.

Elesia: Okay. Good luck on your battles.

Leandro: Thanks.

Rey and Elesia went to the Royal Palace, preparing to defend it in case we were falling back to make our last stand. Gabriel told me –

Gabriel: If you guys are to going to prepare for battle, I'm ready to fight as well.

Leandro: Are you sure? It could kill you.

Gabriel: I'm prepared for this one. I have a helmet, armor, a spear and a sword, and my new horse.

Leandro: Okay then, you'll be under my command. Grab a shield as well and attach it into your arm.

Gabriel: Yes sir.

Gabriel wears his armor and his helmet, arms himself with a shield with the emblem of the Avarosan tribe, a sword, and a spear. We put Gabriel's horse with a true ice armor to protect it from enemy attacks. I asked Gabriel –

Leandro: Gabriel, I want to ask you.

Gabriel: What is it?

Leandro: Now you have a horse, what is the name of your horse?

Gabriel: I'll call her as Sif.

Leandro: From the Norse mythology?

Gabriel: Yeah, and this horse is a female.

Leandro: Okay, good luck to you, friend. Don't get killed, bro. I have lots of stories to tell.

Gabriel: Same to you, bro.

12:54 P.M.

Gabriel rides on his horse and went to take a view on the situation outside, while Ashe, Sejuani, and I were going to prepare for the assault. Hen Sejuani rides on her large boar Bristle, I gently rubbed the boar for a minute. Suddenly, Bristle oinks, meaning that we are now friends, according to Sejuani. I loaded my magazine for my M4 with bullets as many as I can. I was still wondering why my gun can fire ice bullets, so I ask Ashe about it. She answered that my power transferred to my weapon, surrounding the gun with an icy cold aura that coats ordinary bullets into icy bullets. I went to prepare myself by filling my ammo vest with my magazines for my M4. After an hour, one of the cavalry soldiers from the force I sent to evacuate the civilians returned to send a report. He kneeled and said –

Freljordian Messenger 1: Sir, I have a report. All of the civilians were evacuated. They are currently taking shelter at the location you have said, sir.

Leandro: Well done, soldier. Your report is greatly appreciated. Keep up the good work.

Freljordian Messenger 1: Yes sir. Thank you, sir.

Gabriel: Leandro, the cavalry is in sight, but they are being chased by beasts in the distance.

Leandro: I'm on my way.

1:05 P.M.

When I went to the highest point where Gabriel is, I asked him to lend his binoculars to me. He hands it over and I peered through the binoculars to see the situation. I saw my large troops falling back while attacking the ones who were chasing after them. The ones who were chasing after them were 4 large beasts that look like saber-toothed cat, larger like a car. I grabbed the Barrett M82, loading the gun, and adjusting the scope by predicting the targets' speed, distance, and wind. After adjusting the gun, I laid my gun and myself to become more stable and more accurate on my shots. I aimed my gun at the enemy at the front, then I breathe, and then I squeeze my trigger to fire a round. Amazingly, the enemy got killed after being shot from the eyeball, through its brain, and went out to the other eye, neutralizing the enemy down completely. I went to the other target, which is currently running faster than the other 2 beasts. I pre-aimed at the same distance where I killed the first beast. I fired and shot the beast into its heart, killing him completely due to the complete destruction of its organ. After killing the 2nd beast, I went to take out the other beasts. The beasts went on the same speed, wherein they are close to each other enough to kill them in one shot. I said –

Leandro: This is getting interesting.

I aimed my rifle and fires at the beasts. And just as I have predicted, the bullet killed the last two beasts. The cavalry returned to Rakelstake and asked Ashe –

Cavalry: Thank you for helping us on killing those beasts.

Ashe: I'm afraid it's not me. It's your commander, Leandro, that saved your lives.

I went down the mountains with my guns and talked to the cavalrymen –

Leandro: Are you hurt, men?

Cavalry: No sir, thank you for the help, sir.

Leandro: No problem. Even though I'm your commander, one of my duties is to protect my men as I can. We're helping each other in this battle. I must do my part to help your nation prosper.

Cavalry: Yes sir. We would even sacrifice our lives for our nation and for you, sir.

Leandro: What is your name, soldier?

Cavalry: Lokar, sir.

Leandro: Lokar, do your best for this nation. Be a brave warrior.

Lokar: Yes sir.

Leandro: Form your men at the back of the battlefield. If you saw a flying flame, you and the cavalry will charge. Point your spears in front of your enemies. Crush them as you charge.

Lokar: Yes sir.

1:17 P.M.

Lokar went back to his unit and went away from the battlefield along with his men, waiting for the signal to strike. Elise went to prepare herself for the battle as well as she sharpens her blade and wears her armor. Now the only thing to do is to wait for the enemy to come close until we are good to strike.

 _ **END OF NINTH CHAPTER**_

Sorry if my storyline takes several months. I went busy with my work in real life, especially school. I went under stress and under time pressure to my house chores and school activities. College is hard, especially if you are on the College of Education, let me tell you that. I went to repeat another semester due to a problem. But despite of all the problems, I tried to hold myself and never give up my ambitions. One of those inspirations is you guys who keep on supporting me even in the middle of all the challenges I have faced. I didn't give up, and you should not give up as well. Stay strong, be brave, and stay positive even in the midst of all the negativities.

\- L.I.S.E. (The Blizzard Rifleman)


End file.
